Accident
by sherazade
Summary: Il y a un bon nombre de choses susceptibles de changer votre vie. Positivement ou négativement. Un accident de voiture semble faire partie de celles qui la modifie dans le sens négatif du terme. A moins qu'il y ait du bon dans chaque chose.All Human - E/B
1. L'accident

**Chapitre 1 : L'accident**

Il y a des matins où vous souhaiteriez plus que tout au monde pouvoir rester dans la chaleur réconfortante et douillette de vos draps. Une petite voix vous souffle que rien de bon ne pourrait advenir à l'extérieur et le tap-tap de la pluie contre le toit ainsi que le souffle violant du vent qui ébranle votre fenêtre vous confirme cette impression.

Ce matin était un de ceux là.

Depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks, un mois au paravent, je n'avais encore connu aucun de ces matins baignés de soleil et chaleureux où vous levez pour sortir de chez vous ne semble pas être une corvée.

Sous ma couette, j'essayai de m'imaginer un de ces matins lumineux que j'avais connu à Phoenix, un de ceux où il faisait si chaud que, à travers la vitre de ma chambre, je sentais déjà les rayons du soleil brûler la peau.

En vain, ici, à Forks il faisait trop froid, trop sombre, trop pluvieux, trop vert que pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir imaginer Phoenix. Je me résignai à ouvrir un œil, puis l'autre, avant de me tirer bravement de mes draps pour foncer sous la douche où je positionnais le robinet d'eau chaude sur la position la plus forte.

Le laissai longuement l'eau réchauffer mon corps glacé avant de déposer un peu de shampooing à la fraise au creux de ma main pour masser ma chevelure trempée. L'odeur embauma rapidement la cabine de douche et je respirai avec délectation le parfum de fraise synthétisée. Différentes images apparurent alors derrière mes paupières, celle du chewing-gum, des tagadas Haribo, de ma mère, Renée, et puis par association celle de notre maison à Phoenix.

Je secouai la tête, me rendant compte que mes pensées allaient une fois de plus vers cette ville que j'avais décidément bien du mal à oublier. Pas que Forks me déplaisait réellement, loin de là, il m'était juste un peu plus difficile que je l'avais cru de mettre les habitudes de presque toute une vie de côté.

Je sortis de la douche et enfilai un jeans ainsi qu'un chemiser et un blazer par au-dessus avant d 'attraper mon sac et de descendre quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à la cuisine où la pendule m'indiqua que j'étais déjà en retard, je m'apprêtai donc à partir sans rien avaler d'autre qu'un verre de jus de fruit quand j'entendis des voix au salon.

Intriguée, je passai dans la pièce d'à côté où je tombai nez à nez avec mon père, mais également avec le Docteur Cullen et son fils, Edward. J'essayai d'étrangler un petit cri de surprise et j'eus bien du mal à marmonner un simple bonjour tant j'étais confuse de les trouver là.

Il n'était pas inhabituel quoique toujours un peu surprenant de trouver le Docteur Cullen chez nous. Charlie et Carlisle se connaissaient de longue date et avait l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Dans une aussi petite ville que Forks, un chirurgien, aussi bon soit-il, à parfois la désagréable tâche de servir de médecin légiste. Le commissariat n'avait heureusement pas l'occasion d'élucider assez de cas d'accidents ou de meurtres à l'année que pour pouvoir s'offrir les services d'un vrai médecin légiste.

Carlisle était plutôt grand et devait avoir la petite quarantaine, ses traits étaient élégants et agréables. Un sourire avenant étirait toujours ses lèvres, un de ceux qui vous mettent automatiquement en confiance bien que sa compagnie me rendait toujours un peu mal à l'aise comme avec tous les gens que je connaissais peu.

Il était, par contre, rare de voir Edward dans nos murs. Le jeune homme était plutôt taciturne et réservé, mystérieux même. Je ne l'avais jamais vu fréquenter personne en dehors de ses frères et sœurs.

Sa proximité me rendait également nerveuse tant j'avais dû mal à le cerner et tant je le sentais si peu enclin à s'ouvrir. Autant dire que les six heures hebdomadaires de biologie que je passais à ses côtés relevait parfois de la torture.

Pour être totalement honnête, il n'y avait pas que la personnalité d'Eward qui me troublait. Sa beauté provoquait chez moi un « je ne sais quoi » assez étrange dans mon estomac.

Ses deux yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et un sourire de bienvenue étira ses lèvres fines et délicates, illuminant son visage marmoréen qui contrastait avec ses cheveux bronzes. Il était toujours impeccablement mis, tel un mannequin qui aurait décidé d'élire domicile dans mon salon pour une raison obscure.

Je bafouillais un bonjour maladroit, mes joues s'empourprant automatiquement.

- Bella ! Tu n'es pas encore partie, tu vas être en retard, s'exclama Charlie.

- Je m'en allais, précisai-je.

- Edward, tu devrais y aller également, dit Carlisle à l'attention de son fils. Merci de m'avoir déposé.

- A plus tard, murmurai-je en me dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée où j'enfilai mon parka.

Je cherchai mes clés dans mon sac quand Edward me rejoint.

- Tu veux que je te dépose, demanda-t-il avec sympathie.

J'évaluai la proposition silencieusement. C'est vrai que me retrouver seule avec Edward durant environ un quart d'heure ne devait pas être si désagréable, mais j'imaginai les commérages qui allaient me poursuivre toute la journée si je débarquais à l'école avec la coqueluche du lycée. Non merci.

- Tes frères et sœurs ne sont pas avec toi ?

Si c'était oui, la question serait vite réglée, il n'y aurait pas de place pour moi.

- Non, ils ont pris la voiture de Rose, ce matin.

- Oh ! Hum... Ça aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois faire des courses en rentrant, alors...

Je sortis sur le perron, lui sur mes talons.

- Mince, il gèle, me plaignis-je en remarquant une l'énorme plaque de verglas qui s'étendait sur notre parking.

- Il a gelé plutôt, fit remarquer Edward en désignant la pluie qui tombait sur le sol verglacé le rendant plus dangereux encore. Heureusement, Charlie a pensé à enchaîner tes pneus.

- Merci Charlie, soupirai-je. Au fait, tu sais de quoi il était question, demandai-je en désignant du menton la maison où se trouvait mon père et celui d'Edward.

- Un accident du côté des Goats Rocks, je pense... Un campeur qui s'est fait attaquer par un ours ou quelque chose de ce genre. Ils vont récupérer le corps pour...

Une grimace dégoutée tordit son beau visage.

- Super journée en perspective, murmurai-je en ouvrant ma portière.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne préfère pas venir avec moi ?

Il dit ça avec un drôle d'air.

- Insinuerais-tu, Edward Cullen, que je suis incapable de conduire par ce temps ?

- Non, seulement qu'il serait plus prudent de te laisser véhiculer, répondit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Par toi ? Il paraît que tu es un vrai danger public sur les routes et que tu roules comme un malade, rétorquai-je en m'installant dans la camionnette. On se retrouve en biologie !

Oui, je _t'attendrai_ évidement, ajouta-t-il moqueur sans quitter son putain de sourire.

Je claquai ma portière, avant de démarrer et de faire rugir le moteur bruyamment, impatiente qu'il déplace sa voiture qui était garée derrière la mienne.

J'effectuai le trajet prudemment, sans rouler trop vite, ce qui me permis de repenser à l'attitude d'Edward, plus décontractée qu'au paravent. Il était vrai que nous ne nous connaissions que depuis un peu plus d'un mois et que nous n'étions pas le genre de personnes qui se lient facilement d'amitié.

Je garai ma Chevrolet sur le parking du lycée, cherchant des yeux la Volvo argentée. Elle était garée à quatre voitures de ma camionnette et son propriétaire était négligemment appuyé sur son capot.

Je descendis et passais avec un air digne devant lui, décidant d'ignorer ses persifflages.

- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverai jamais, je commençai même à m'inquiéter, s'exclama-t-il comme s'il avait attendu des heures.

- Qui me parle ?

- Oh Bella, ne te vexes pas, je plaisantais, s'excusa-t-il en me rejoignant.

- Edward, laisse-moi te dire que je préférais l'époque où tu t'en tenais à me dire bonjour et bonsoir plutôt que tes sarcasmes actuels, dis-je sur un ton faussement furieux.

- Très bien, pardonne-moi. Je serai sage maintenant...

- Il vaut mieux pour toi, marmonnai-je en pénétrant dans la classe de biologie où tous les élèves étaient déjà installés.

Nous gagnâmes notre paillasse sous les regards inquisiteurs de la classe, je me mis à rougir automatiquement et je vis Edward à mes côtés se refermer comme une huître : il perdit son beau sourire et l'étincelle qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il s'autorisait à se détendre un peu.

Dès que nous fumes installés, lui du côté de la fenêtre et moi du côté de l'allée, le professeur entra. Ce type avait un sens du timing incomparable. Il nous mit au travail et nos vieilles habitudes à Edward et à moi-même reprirent, nous ouvrions à peine la bouche, essayant tous les deux d'être le plus discret et le moins envahissant possible, comme nous nous étions efforcé de l'être durant le mois qui avait précédé.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent et nous ne nous revîmes plus de la matinée, hormis sur le temps de midi à la cafétéria où je l'aperçus en compagnie de ses frères et sœurs.

- Alors, dit Jessica toute excitée lorsque je posai mon plateau à côté d'elle.

- Alors quoi, demandai-je déjà blasée par son babillage creux.

- Cullen et toi ! J'ai vu qu'il t'attendait ce matin !

Évidemment, Jessica n'avait pas pu louper un détail aussi futile.

- Êtes-vous constamment obligées de parler de cet abruti, marmonna Mike Newton.

- C'est vrai que ça devient lassant, soupira Tyler Crowley.

Je soupirai en remerciant mentalement Tyler et Mike.

- En tout cas, _ils_ sont vraiment bizarres, ça, personne ne peut le nier, cracha Lauren en me regardant.

Je ne répondis rien sachant qu'elle essayait de me provoquer.

- C'est vrai, murmura Jessica en jetant un coup d'œil au clan installé à quelques tables de nous. C'est presque malsain, être si jeunes et déjà vivre ensemble, ajouta-t-elle en faisant allusion au couple de Rosalie et Emmett et à celui de Jasper et Alice.

Je reconnu la morale typiquement provinciale de Forks s'exprimant ici, à Phoenix cette histoire serait presque passée inaperçue.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ça soit légal, répondit Lauren. Techniquement, ils sont frères et sœurs!

- Ne sois pas bête, Lauren, s'exclama Angela. Ils ne sont pas du même sang... Rosalie et Jasper ne sont même pas les frères adoptifs d'Alice, Emmett et Edward.

- Ah bon, dis-je surprise par la révélation d'Angela.

- Rosalie et Jasper Hales sont les neveux de madame Cullen, elle est leur tutrice, mais pas leur mère adoptive.

- En tout cas, le Docteur Cullen a trouvé le truc pour avoir beaucoup d'enfants et économiser des chambres : les caser entre eux, s'esclaffa Mike.

Mike, Lauren et Jessica rirent grassement.

- Mais bon, souffla lascivement Jessica en me jetant un regard, moi je ne suis en aucun cas leur sœur et je vous avoue que je ferai bien un sort à Edward !

A quoi jouait-elle? Était-elle entrain de me tester ?

- Arrête de rêver, Jess ! Aucune fille d'ici n'est assez bien pour lui, ricana Lauren en me regardant à son tour.

Je me levai, désespérée par leurs comportements puérils. Je comprenais parfois pourquoi les Cullen préféraient se tenir à l'écart des autres lycéens. Ils se dégageaient une telle impression de maturité de leur étrange petit groupe que je ne les voyais pas du tout se joindre aux babillages stupides des élèves de leurs classes.

Je jetai le contenu de mon plateau aux ordures sans avoir presque rien avalé avant de prendre la direction des salles de classe.

- Tu te sens mal, Bella, me demanda une voix cristalline lorsque je pénétrai dans la classe d'espagnol.

Je me retournai pour tomber nez à nez avec la le visage de lutin d'Alice Cullen.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu es partie si vite, sans rien avaler, expliqua-t-elle en s'installant sur un des bancs.

- J'avais envie de me retrouver seule, expliquai-je.

- Oh, murmura Alice, un peu embarrassée.

Je compris qu'elle pensait qu'elle me dérangeait.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi... Les babillages de Lauren et Jessica ont parfois tendances à … me taper sur le système...

- Et ça ne fais qu'un mois que tu es parmi nous, Bella ! Je les entends jaser sur notre famille depuis plus d'un an.

- Oh, tu es au courant ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous suffisons à nous-même, que nous sommes complétement hermétiques à l'atmosphère de l'école. Tout ce sait, ici, mais j'imagine que tu l'as déjà compris, sourit-elle.

- Plus ou moins, oui, marmonnais-je.

D'autres élèves pénétrèrent dans la classe et prirent place. Je me laissai tomber à côté d'Alice.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, demandai-je.

- Pas le moins du monde, dit-elle en sortant son classeur de son sac de cours.

Soudain, elle se figea dans son mouvement, les prunelles de ses yeux s'écarquillant, comme si elle avait un moment d'absence.

- Alice ! Tu vas bien, m'enquis-je.

- Oui, oui... Pas de problème, répondit-elle un peu distraitement tandis qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais, dit-elle un peu brusquement, je pense que mon frère, Edward... Enfin, je crois qu'il t'aime bien...

Je restai estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait de suggérer. Je la regardai bouche ouverte, attendant qu'elle me crie « Ha ha ha, je t'ai bien eue ! », mais elle ne dit rien de ce genre.

- Il ne te plait pas ?

Ses yeux rieurs me scrutait attentivement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser ça, articulai-je difficilement.

- Ton air horrifié, peut-être ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il...

Je fis un effort mental particulièrement éprouvant mais hélas infructueux, pour finir ma phrase.

- Oh, appelle ça un sixième sens si tu veux... Au fait tu es libre samedi ? J'ai une envie folle de shopping, s'exclama-t-elle.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement. Alice et moi avions convenu de nous retrouver le samedi suivant. J'avais osé lui avouer entre deux phrases que je détestais le shopping, mais m'étais ravisée devant son air carrément apoplectique.

Le prof d'espagnol, puis celui de mathématique et enfin celui de littérature anglaise ne m'avaient pas trop laissé de temps pour penser à ce qu'elle m'avait dit à propos d'Edward, c'est donc particulièrement préoccupée que je traversai le parking verglacé.

J'avais presque atteint ma voiture quand je remarquai qu'Edward et Alice discutaient vivement devant la Volvo grise, la jeune fille avait le visage baigné de larmes et cherchait désespérément quelqu'un ou quelque chose du regard. Soudain, ses yeux de posèrent sur moi et elle secoua vivement Edward par le bras, me désignant du doigt à ce dernier.

Je les regardais avec un air de totale incompréhension. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui mettait Alice dans cet état et dont j'étais apparemment responsable. Ensuite, tout ce passa très vite. Un crissement de pneus me déchira les tympans et je vis Edward s'élancer vers moi, en quelques secondes il fut sur moi, m'écartant vivement de l'arrière de ma camionnette, mais trop tard. Le fourgon bleu de Tyler Crowley rebondit sur ma voiture, et au lieu de terminer sa course là, glissa sur une plaque de verglas pour venir me percuter de plein fouet écrasant ma jambe droite entre la voiture qui se trouvait derrière moi et son côté.

Il y eut un cri, le mien d'abord, je pense. Puis celui, d'Alice et ceux d'autres personnes. Ensuite, la voix d'Edward qui me murmurait des choses incompréhensibles et enfin la douleur. Une douleur trop vive que pour être supportée, je perdis connaissance dans les bras d'Edward.

**FIN du chapitre 1**


	2. L'hôpital

**Chapitre 2 : Hôpital **

La lumière artificielle d'une lampe au néon m'éblouissait. Je plissai les paupières un peu plus fort pour protéger mes pupilles de la lumière blafarde, vain effort visant à diminuer la douleur qui semblait me fendre le crâne.

Lorsque mes yeux se furent un peu habitués à la clarté, je battis des paupières pour voir où j'étais. Tout était blanc autour de moi, les draps, les murs, les plafonds, les rideaux, tout sans exception.

Je tentai de me rappeler les derniers événements, mais rien n'était net dans ma tête. Je me souvenais vaguement des cris, de la douleur qui avait transpercé mon corps, du sang partout sur moi aussi, puis d'une voix douce qui murmurait des choses rassurantes dans le creux de mon oreille, il y avait eu le bruit des ambulances et cette douleur qui ne cessait pas, et enfin le black out.

Mes yeux distinguèrent enfin les formes et les contours et je compris que j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Je tentai de me redresser, mais j'étais incapable de bouger, certainement assommée par une quelconque substance. Ma jambe était suspendue et enfermée dans une attelle bien serrée qui cachait partiellement les nombreux pansements qui s'étalaient entre le haut de ma cuisse et ma cheville.

J'avais horriblement soif et je cherchai des yeux quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner un peu d'eau et m'expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé.

Une main caressa mon front et une voix rassurante murmura mon prénom.

- Bella, répéta la voix. C'est Carlisle. Bella, serre mes doigts si tu m'entends.

Je sentis une main froide glisser dans la mienne et je serrai faiblement.

- Bien, murmura-t-il en déposant son stéthoscope froid sur le haut de mon torse.

J'essayai d'articuler quelque chose, mais ma gorge était trop sèche que pour produire un son normal. J'humidifiai mes lèvres avant de tenter ma chance une seconde fois.

- J'ai soif, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque.

Il porta à mes lèvres un gobelet d'eau fraîche, je bougeai le bras pour le prendre, mais l'aiguille de la perfusion enfoncée dans le creux de mon coude me fit renoncer. Je bus longuement, me délectant de l'eau froide comme si je n'avais plus bu depuis des siècles.

- Ça fait longtemps, demandai-je incapable de formuler une phrase complète.

- Trois jours.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, m'enquis-je.

- Ta jambe droite à été broyée par le fourgon qui t'as percutée. Tu as de nombreuses fractures, nous t'avons opérée pour comment dire... réduire les fractures et réparer les os avec des broches de métal. Tu t'en sors plutôt bien, la convalescence sera longue, mais il n'y a rien d'irréversible. Tu as échappé au pire, dit-il en serrant brièvement ma main.

- Je n'ai pas mal, constatai-je dans un murmure à peine audible.

- C'est normal, tu es assommée par la morphine, mais ça va s'estomper dans quelques heures. La douleur va sûrement se réveiller.

J'hochai la tête en fermant les yeux, je me sentais déjà replonger dans le sommeil.

- Charlie, réussis-je à articuler.

- Il est parti se reposer quelques heures, il sera là bientôt, me répondit-il alors que je somnolais déjà.

Je sombrai dans des rêves bizarres et psychédéliques où je revivais sans cesse la scène de mon accident. Je revoyais le visage baigné de larmes d'Alice qui me désignait du doigts comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Puis, Edward qui me lançait un regard accusateur. Enfin, le fourgon de Tyler qui fonçait sur moi, j'essayais d'éviter la collision qui semblait inévitable tandis que les rires gras de mes camarades résonnaient alentour de moi, ceux d'Alice et Edward sonnant plus fort que les autres. Je suppliais Tyler de ne pas me foncer dessus, mais il accélérait encore et encore jusqu'à me percuter durement. A ce moment là, douleur envahissait mon corps, plus forte à chaque fois que je revivais la scène.

Mon propre cri me réveilla. La douleur ne provenait pas de mon rêve, mais bien de la réalité. Elle transperçait ma jambe en plusieurs endroit telle une lame chauffée à blanc qu'on m'aurait enfoncée dans la cuisse, le mollet et la cheville.

Elle me soulevait le cœur tant elle était insupportable, ma tête tournai et j'avais des vertiges alors que j'étais allongée. J'avais trop chaud, mon dos était trempé de sueur, pourtant j'avais également trop froid et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grelotter. Je me mordais les lèvres pour ne pas hurler.

J'entendis une voix masculine que je reconnu comme celle de Charlie supplier qu'on me soulage et l'on s'agita alentour de moi. La délivrance mis peu de temps à venir, la douleur s'apaisa. Elle restait présente, mais supportable, moins écœurante. Ma respiration repris son rythme normal et l'on posa un linge frais et humide sur mon visage ce qui finit de m'apaiser. Je serrais tout de même les dents, pour maîtriser la douleur qui persistait.

**10 jours plus tard... **

- Bon, Edward, tu rentres oui ou non, siffla Alice entre ses dents.

Je regardai Edward figé dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, incapable de faire un pas de plus, les doigts crispés sur la poignée et la mâchoire serrée. Son visage marmoréen était encore plus livide qu'à son habitude.

- Je pense que je vais d'abord aller prendre l'air, marmonna-t-il.

Alice lui arracha un énorme bouquet de freesias blancs des mains et pénétra dans la chambre en le bousculant.

- Fais vite, râla t-elle avant de m'offrir son plus beau sourire et de venir m'embrasser sur la joue.

Il tourna les talons et disparut dans le couloir. Mon cœur se serra.

- Je fais si peur que ça à voir, demandai-je avec un petit sourire.

- Oh ! C'est pas si pire... Oublie cet abruti! Il s'est rongé les sangs pendant une quinzaine pour toi et maintenant qu'il peut prendre de tes nouvelles en personne il se défile. C'est pathétique, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise à mon chevet. Alors comment tu vas ?

- Aussi bien que quelqu'un qui est passé sous un rouleau compresseur, souris-je.

Alice grimaça avant de me mettre le bouquet dans les mains.

- Pour te remonter le moral, c'est tellement triste ces chambres d'hôpital...

- Merci, répondis-je en respirant l'odeur sucrée des fleurs blanches. J'adore les freesias !

- C'est Edward qui les a choisies...

Mes joues s'empourprèrent malgré moi.

- Hum... C'est très gentil, marmonnai-je.

- Alors ! Quand rentres-tu chez toi ?

- Demain, dis-je sans enthousiasme.

- Ca n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter...

- Je me demande un peu comment je vais me débrouiller avec ça, dis-je en désignant l'énorme plâtre qui immobilisait ma jambe jusqu'à la cuisse. Je n'ai le droit de me déplacer qu'avec une chaise roulante pour l'instant et ce n'est pas réellement pratique.

- Je suis sûre que tout ira très bien, promis Alice avec un sourire si sincère que j'eus envie de la croire sur parole.

Elle sera mes doigts entre les siens, je remarquai que les gens avait souvent tendance à faire ça avec moi depuis mon accident, c'était peut-être un signe de pitié.

- Hey, tu m'autorise à signer ton plâtre, demanda-t-elle certainement pour essayer de me faire penser à autre chose.

- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle sortit un marqueur indélébile de son sac.

- J'avais prévu le coup, murmura-t-elle en signant d'un gros Alice stylisé suivi d'un cœur. Et voilà !

- C'est très élégant, rigolai-je.

- Ouais... Tu devrais demander à Carlisle de te le dédicacer !

- Un autre jour peut-être...

- Ah te voilà, s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention de son frère qui venait d'entrer.

Il hocha la tête sans prononcer un mot, toujours mal à l'aise.

- J'ai quelque chose à dire à Papa, dit Alice en sautant de sa chaise comme un diable bondit hors de sa boîte, avant de quitter la pièce.

Edward se laissa tomber sur le siège que sa sœur venait de quitter. Il me regarda brièvement et je fus un peu gênée de ne porter qu'une blouse d'hôpital qui me tombait sur les épaules et une petite culotte.

Il n'y eut aucun mot jusqu'au moment où je me décidai à briser le silence.

- Merci... Pour... Enfin pour l'autre jour... Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien... Mais je me rappelle que tu m'a tirée de là...

Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Ne dis pas ça. Si je t'avais réellement tirée de là, tu ne serais pas ici aujourd'hui...

- Oui... Ni même ailleurs. Ce fourgon m'aurait certainement tuée … Si tu n'étais pas intervenu...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises...

J'haussai les épaules et il m'offrit un minuscule sourire.

- Tu les aimes, demanda-t-il en désignant les fleurs que je tenais toujours.

- Évidemment... Merci beaucoup.

Il rougit légèrement, je crois que moi aussi. Nous ne dîmes de nouveau pas grand chose durant un moment.

- Et sinon... Avec la douleur, ça va ? Carlisle a dit que c'était terrible parfois...

- La plus part du temps je suis shootée aux anti-douleurs alors, ça va plus ou moins, même si ça fait toujours un peu mal... Et puis, il y a les fois où ça ne suffit pas parce que la douleur est trop forte et c'est vrai que c'est plutôt horrible, mais ton père arrive avec ses petites piqûres magiques et tout va mieux, si bien même que j'ai toujours l'impression qu'elles m'expédient sur une autre planète...

Il sourit plus franchement cette fois.

- Parle-moi d'autre chose, demandai-je. J'en ais assez qu'on s'inquiète de ma petite personne... Que se passe t-il au lycée ?

- Rien de passionnant...

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Mike Newton et Jessica sortent ensemble.

- Ah bon, ça explique pourquoi je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de leurs nouvelles...

Je n'avais eu des nouvelles que d'Angela qui était passée me voir la veille et qui m'avait téléphoné régulièrement.

- Personne n'est au courant, en fait... Je les ais surpris sous les gradins mardi dernier...

- Hé bien, tu vends les secrets des autres, toi ! Moi, qui croyais que tu étais une personne de confiance...

Ça me faisait un bien fou de badiner sur un sujet léger, même si Edward n'était peut-être pas la meilleure personne pour ça.

- Ils ne m'ont pas demandé de garder l'information secrète, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Ça m'étonne un peu, en fait, murmurai-je.

- Ah, bon ?

- Sincèrement, je pensais que Jessica était...

- Oui, m'encouragea-t-il bien que j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas d'intérêt pour le sujet.

- Je pensai qu'elle avait le béguin pour toi, avouai-je.

- Hé bien, tu vends les secrets des autres, toi ! Moi, qui croyais que tu étais une personne de confiance, dit-il en reprenant ma phrase mot pour mot avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Elle ne m'a pas demandé de garder l'information secrète, répondis-je en riant.

Il me jaugea encore avec une petite étincelle bizarre aux fonds de ses yeux verts.

- J'aime bien quand tu ris...

Je me serais bien cachée dans un trou de souris si j'avais pu tellement j'étais gênée.

- Edward, Papa dit que tu dois laisser Bella se reposer, annonça Alice qui était de retour.

Il leva les yeux aux ciel.

- Honnêtement, Bella, qui est le plus épuisant de nous deux, demanda-t-il.

- Si j'étais toi, je ne répondrai pas à cette question, dit Alice sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

Il se leva de son siège pour quitter la chambre avant de se raviser et de saisir le marqueur qu'Alice avait laissé sur ma table de chevet.

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr, répondis-je en rougissant à nouveaux.

Il signa de son prénom avec sa belle écriture élégante et soignée avant d'écrire une petite phrase sous son nom.

- Bon retour chez toi, alors...

- Merci...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne te laissera pas pourrir chez toi, Bella, on passera te dire bonjour dès que tu seras installée, promis Alice.

- C'est gentil...

- Repose-toi bien...

Ils disparurent tous les deux et je baissai les yeux vers mon plâtre pour déchiffrer la petite inscription d'Edward.

« Garde le sourire ».

Justement, un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres en repensant à notre petite entrevue. Edward Cullen était quelqu'un de bien mystérieux.

Je me rallongeai afin de me reposer un peu, non sans avoir demandé qu'on mette mes fleurs dans un vase. Je profitai de l'absence de visiteurs pour dormir quelques heures avant que la douleur se charge de me réveiller.

**Fin du chapitre 2 **

**Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews, ça fait très plaisir de se sentir encouragé. J'espère qu'elles seront aussi nombreuses pour ce chapitre. **

**... **


	3. Retour difficile

**Chapitre 3 : Retour difficile **

- Voilà mademoiselle, dit mon père en me déposant sur le canapé du salon .

- Désolé d'être un poids pour toi, au sens figuré comme au sens propre, soupirai-je en essayant de trouver la position la plus confortable.

J'étais à peine rentrée de quelques minutes que la douleur commençait déjà à se réveiller, moi qui aspirait à être enfin tranquille histoire de me reposer sans subir le ballet des médecins et des infirmières, c'était apparemment râpé pour le moment.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Quelque chose te ferait plaisir ?

- Une bonne douche tant que je m'en sens le courage...

- Tu n'attendrais pas ta mère pour ça, dit-il un peu mal à l'aise.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, l'infirmière m'a montré comment faire pour me débrouiller avec cet objet encombrant qu'est devenu ma jambe droite... Je gère... Hormis, pour monter l'escalier, évidemment...

- Comme tu veux...

- Attends un peu, tu as dis « ta mère » ou je viens d'avoir une hallucination auditive, demandai-je un peu alarmée.

- Bella, dit-il d'une voix plaintive.

- Oh non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Tu ne peux pas rester seule et ...

- Je peux très bien m'occuper de moi moi-même !

- Je sais que tu te débrouille très bien seule, Bella, mais les circonstances sont différentes ! Imagine que tu tombes, où je ne sais pas.... Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'aider ici, et je ne peux plus me permettre de m'absenter au commissariat ! En plus, je pensais que tu serais heureuse de la revoir après avoir été séparée d'elle pendant deux mois...

- Oh, Papa, ce n'est pas le problème mais... Tu sais très bien comment elle est... Elle est tellement mère poule, crachai-je comme si c'était une insulte.

- Bella, rester seule est trop dangereux, et laisser Renée venir s'occuper de toi – ce dont elle m'a supplié soit dit en passant – me semblait mieux que demander ça à un étranger...

- Pas sûr, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

- Elle arrive à l'aéroport de Seattle à 20 heures, penses-tu que quelqu'un pourrait te tenir compagnie pour la soirée, le temps que je fasse l'allée-retour jusque là ?

- Si c'est vraiment nécessaire, j'imagine qu'Angela pourrait venir...

- Tu lui téléphonera pour lui demander, dit Charlie sur un ton catégorique.

- Après la douche !

- Bien ...

Il me porta jusqu'en haut et je m'enfuis pour une heure dans la chaleur humide de la salle de bain. J'étais tellement heureuse d'être enfin seule, en tête à tête avec moi-même que j'en profitai pour trainer un peu. L'odeur de fraise de mon shampooing qui embaumait l'air m'aidait à me détendre et à oublier la douleur qui devenait plus persistante.

- Bella, visite pour toi, dit la voix de mon père derrière la porte.

- Je suis damnée, grommelai-je. J'arrive tout de suite, dis-je ensuite plus fort.

Je nouais mes cheveux encore humide avant d'enfiler un débardeur, une chemise trop grande pour moi et un collant noir (non sans difficultés). Mon père me soutint tandis que je descendais les escaliers à cloche pied, Alice Cullen nous attendait en bas.

- Bella, s'exclama-t-elle guillerette. Tu as meilleure mine qu'hier !

- Le blanc des murs d'hôpitaux me va mal au teint. Ça fait ton sur ton, plaisantai-je.

Je m'installai sur le canapé en grimaçant, les élancements devenaient de moins en moins supportables. J'étendis ma jambe, bougeai peu pour trouver la meilleure position, ça allait un peu mieux.

Mon père me tendis un verre d'eau et un anti-douleur.

- C'est pas l'heure, dis-je simplement.

- Tu ne dois pas te laisser avoir mal.

J'haussai les épaules et avalai le médicament pour lui faire plaisir.

- Alice, as tu quelque chose de prévu ce soir, demanda mon père.

- Rien de spécial, pourquoi ?

- Je dois aller chercher Renée à Seattle, pourrais-tu rester avec Bella ?

Je grognai. Mon père avait vraiment l'air de penser que j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter.

- Papa, je pense qu'Alice à bien mieux à faire !

- Non, non... Ça serait avec plaisir, je n'ai rien de prévu...

- Génial ! Je vous commande des pizzas pour dîner ?

Je soupirai lourdement.

- Profites-en, Bella ! A partir de demain, c'est Renée qui fait la cuisine...

- Va pour la pizza, alors, m'exclamai-je.

La cuisine de ma mère relevai plus de l'expérience chimique que de la cuisine à proprement parler – explosions et incendies étaient souvent de la partie.

Charlie quitta la pièce et je l'entendis passer commande au téléphone.

- Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Un bon film et une pizza, que demander de mieux, répondit-elle sincère. J'ai juste un coup de fil à passer.

Elle composa sur son portable un numéro qu'elle connaissait apparemment par cœur. Elle le porta à son oreille et l'on répondit après deux tonalités.

- Coucou, c'est moi... Toujours chez Bella... Ça te dérange si je passe la soirée là ? Merci... On remet ça à demain... Je pense à toi... Moi aussi...

Elle raccrocha et me regarda avec son plus beau sourire.

- Alors, qu'est que tu as comme film ?

- Je rêve où tu viens d'annuler une soirée avec Jasper pour moi, demandai-je en ignorant sa question.

- Bella, pitié, n'en fait pas une affaire... Ça me fait réellement plaisir de te tenir compagnie !

Je réfléchis un instant, m'imaginant annuler une soirée avec Edward pour garder une infirme. Je me frappai la tête, j'étais carrément entrain de fantasmer là.

- Jasper sera là quand je rentrerai, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'autre occasion de le voir, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, souris-je.

- C'est qui Renée en fait, que je ne sois pas surprise quand elle arrive...

- Ma mère!

- Oh très bien... Alors, ces films ?

- J'ai bien peur de pas avoir de DVDs, avouai-je. Hormis _Roméo et Juliette_, on devait le regarder pour le cours de littérature.

- La dernière version avec Leonardo Di Caprio et cette Claire je-ne-sais-quoi?

- Euh non, dis-je avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Quoi ce vieux truc de 1965 ?

- 1968, en fait ...

- Tu es décidément faite pour aller avec mon frère toi... Vous avez le même mauvais goût pour les films, sourit-elle.

- On peut regarder ce qu'il y a à la télé, proposai-je un peu mal à l'aise.

Mon père vint nous prévenir qu'il partait et que les pizzas serait livrées dans une heure. Nous bavardâmes longuement avec Alice avant d'allumer la télévision à la cherche d'un film en grignotant un morceau de pizza. Pour ma part, je commençais à me sentir vaseuse – certainement à cause des médicaments et je n'avais pas tellement faim. Je posai ma tête sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et fermai les yeux, fatiguée et assommée par les élancements qui me transperçait le talon jusqu'à la hanche.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien, Bella, dit Alice sur un ton inquiet en passant ses doigts frais sur mon front.

- Pas trop bien, non, soufflai-je alors qu'un élancement plus douloureux se faisait ressentir.

- Je vais te chercher tes médicaments, dit Alice en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Non, j'en ai pris il y a deux heures ! Je ne dois pas abuser... Je vais dormir un peu ça va aller...

- Comme tu veux, répondit-elle en me couvrant d'une couverture avant d'éteindre la télé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, continue de regarder le film, murmurai-je difficilement.

- Je vais lire un peu...

Je l'entendis fouiller dans son sac et s'asseoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche du mien. Là, dans le silence, je sombrai peu à peu dans le sommeil, recommençant mes rêves psychédéliques et incohérents.

Le visage baigné de larmes d'Alice m'apparut de nouveau. Elle me désigna du doigt à Edward, tous deux me regardaient avec un air mauvais et accusateur comme dans mes rêves précédents. Le crissement des pneus de Tyler déchira le silence et consciente de ce qui allait m'arriver, je tentai désespérément de fuir, mais j'en étais incapable, figée sur place. Je suppliai Tyler qui riait d'un rire cruel et mauvais auquel se joignaient ceux d'Alice et Edward. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues et je priai Tyler d'arrêter son engin qui fonçait sur moi. En vain, la collision vint enfin, douloureuse, insupportable.

Comme auparavant, je fis ce rêve horrible en boucle, la douleur me transperçant plus durement à chaque fois au point de me réveiller.

Je ne pouvais retenir mes gémissement et le goût du sang dans ma bouche tant je m'étais mordue les lèvres me donnait la nausée.

- Ca va aller, Bella... Carlisle arrive... Charlie et Renée sont déjà là, chuchota Alice en caressant mes cheveux.

J'étais à peine consciente, terrassée tant j'avais mal, mais j'entendais tout de même les petits sanglots de ma mère et les murmures de Charlie qui essayait de la calmer. J'aurai tant voulu lui montrer une autre image de moi, mais il m'était impossible de bouger ou de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

On se déplaça dans la pièce et je me rendis compte que Charlie était parti ouvrir la porte. Je soupirai de bonheur, Carlisle était là, cette douleur insupportable serait bientôt finie.

J'entrouvris les paupières et vit Carlisle agenouillé près du canapé où j'étais étendue, cherchant déjà dans sa mallette ce qui allait me soulager.

- A-t-elle pris ses anti-douleur comme je le lui avais prescrit ?

La voix de Charlie répondit que oui, hormis que je les avais pris un peu plus tôt ce soir. Alice bougea et quelqu'un d'autre pris sa place près de l'accoudoir où reposait ma tête, d'autres doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes cheveux et une autre voix se mit à me raconter des choses rassurantes. Une belle voix masculine et douce, là même que celle qui m'avait réconfortée lors de l'accident. Mon cœur s'emballa, mais pas à cause de mes blessures cette fois.

Je sentis une petite compresse humide frotter l'intérieur de mon coude, puis une aiguille vint s'y planter. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

- Je vais lui prescrire quelque chose d'un peu plus fort...

Il y eut un bruit de papier.

- Edward, monte Bella dans sa chambre. Elle va être dans les vapes pour les prochaines heures, autant la laisser dormir paisiblement.

J'avais raison c'était lui, il était venu. Je ne pourrai même pas profiter de sa présence, je me sentait déjà partir loin, loin, vers un endroit où je n'avais plus mal.

- Je vais le faire, s'exclama la voix de mon père.

- Excusez-moi, Charlie mais vous tremblez comme une feuille, vous risqueriez de la laisser tomber, mieux vaut laisser faire Edward. Alice va vous faire une bonne tasse de café pour que vous puissiez vous remettre de vos émotions...

J'étais déjà ailleurs, mais je sentis les bras d'Edward m'enlacer pour me porter dans ma chambre. Il me déposa délicatement sur mon lit et remonta les draps sur moi.

Je sentis ses doigts s'emparer des miens et il s'agenouilla au pied du lit. J'aurai voulu lui dire merci, mais j'en était complétement incapable. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il posa sa joue douce contre la mienne, le bout de son nez caressant mon oreille. Tout en pressant mes doigts dans sa paume, il se mit à chantonner une berceuse douce et mélancolique, quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas. Je me laissais envahir par le son de sa voix, m'enfonçant à chaque seconde un peu plus dans le sommeil. Il termina et posa ses lèvres sur le coin de ma bouche, me murmurant une bonne nuit.

Je ne savais pas si elle allait être bonne, mais en tout cas j'étais persuadée de ne plus rêver de cet horrible accident.

**Fin du chapitre 3 **

**Reviews ? **


	4. Amitiés

**Chapitre 4 : Amitiés**

Les rayons de lumière perçaient faiblement derrière les persiennes de ma chambre, signe que la journée devait déjà être bien avancée.

Je m'étais certainement rendormie plus longtemps que je ne l'aurais souhaité. Les médicaments que m'avaient prescrit le Docteur Cullen étaient miraculeux, je n'avais plus connu une de ces horrible crise de douleur depuis que je les prenais, mais ils avaient une fâcheuse tendance à me laisser vaseuse et somnolente voir comateuse.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et m'étirai, histoire de me sortir un peu de ma torpeur quand on frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, dis-je en replaçant mes cheveux qui devaient certainement ressembler à un nid de corneille.

Edward apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, un verre de lait dans une main et une assiette de cookies dans l'autre, probablement fournis par ma mère – dont l'activité principale était d'essayer de me gaver comme une oie avec ses cochonneries plus infectes les unes que les autres.

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il passa le seuil, bien qu'il le passait tous les soirs ou presque depuis dix jours maintenant, car il mettait un point d'honneur à m'apporter tout mon travail scolaire et à reprendre celui que j'avais déjà fait, j'osai espérer néanmoins qu'il venait également un peu pour ma compagnie.

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Tu sais bien que non ! Ça me fait du bien de voir quelqu'un de l'extérieur !

Il sourit et déposa les cookies sur ma table de chevet avant de tirer mon rocking chair près de mon lit pour s'y asseoir.

- Comment tu te sens, demanda-t-il en fouillant dans son sac à dos.

- Shootée, comme tous les jours ...

Il émit un petit rire et déposa une feuille ainsi qu'un gros bouquin usé sur mon lit.

- C'est quoi, demandai-je.

- La liste des livres à lire pour la fin du trimestre...

Je saisis l'anthologie usée des soeurs Brontë qu'il avait déposé sur le couvre-lit, et en ouvris la page de couverture. Edward Cullen était inscrit sur la page titre d'une écriture aux lettres impeccables.

- On doit lire « Les haut de Hurlevent », expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que ça t 'éviterais de devoir l'acheter, comme tu ne peux pas te déplacer...

- Oh c'est gentil, mais...

Pour cacher que je rougissais à cause de son attention, je me penchai vers ma table de nuit et en sortis un exemplaire semblable au sien, plus usé peut-être, que je lui montrai.

Son visage s'empourpra également.

- Oh, je suis stupide. J'aurai dû me douter que tu l'avais déjà lu...

- Non ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir... C'est vraiment sympa d'y avoir pensé... Mais... J'adore ce bouquin, je crois que je l'ai lu une bonne dizaine de fois...

Un petit sourire énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me regardait de ses magnifiques yeux verts et insondables, la tête penchée sur le côté, le menton entre les doigts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandai-je les joues toujours roses.

- J'étais entrain de me dire que j'aurais dû m'en douter, parce que...

- Parce que, l'encourageai-je.

- Il y a quelque chose chez toi de...

Il cherchait ses mots et son visage prit un air de concentration qui dessinait un petit plis horriblement craquant sur son front.

- De vieillot, demandai-je quand j'arrivai à m'arracher à la contemplation de son visage.

- Non ! Enfin... Si, peut-être...

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois bien le prendre, répondis-je en riant tout de même.

- En fait, j'aurai plutôt dit... Je ne sais pas... Romantique et suranné...

- Tu me trouves candide, m'exclamai-je estomaquée.

- Mais non, absolument pas !

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- C'était un compliment, tu sais... Tu es si différente des autres filles... J'ai dû mal à te cerner...

Mon cœur se serra fort et me fit si mal que j'eus l'impression qu'il c'était arrêté de battre. Je me sentis pâlir et il y eut un petit moment de silence durant lequel j'essayai tant bien que mal de faire repartir mon cœur.

- Tu te sens mal, demanda-t-il alarmé par la pâleur soudaine de mes joues.

- Non, ça va, dis-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

- Tu devrais manger un peu... Renée m'a dit que tu avais sauté le dîner, avec les médicaments que tu prends, ce n'est pas sérieux.

J'obéis en saisissant le verre de lait posé sur ma table de nuit dont j'avalai une gorgée ou deux, mais je jetai un regard dédaigneux au cookies.

- Fais-moi plaisir, insista Edward avec un petit sourire qui acheva mon pauvre cœur.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas te faire plaisir, mais ... Est-ce que tu sais si c'est ma mère qui les as fait, demandai-je un peu moins fort.

- Je n'en sais rien... Pourquoi ?

Il me jeta un regard intrigué.

- Ma mère est une véritable catastrophe culinaire, elle est incapable de faire cuire un œuf, expliquai-je. Mais elle s'obstine à persévérer, convaincue qu'elle progresse.

- Ils ont l'air plutôt bon, dit-il en s'emparant d'un gâteau.

- A tes risques et périls, le prévins-je.

Il croqua et une expression déconfite se dessina sur son visage.

- Alors ?

Il mâcha longuement avant de déglutir avec un petit air dégouté.

- Elle a confondu le sel et le sucre, je pense...

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu tiens toujours à ce que je me rende malade en les mangeant ?

- Pas réellement non, ils sont vraiment infects !

- Ne te plains pas, j'ai droit à ça midi et soir...

- Pauvre chérie, se moqua-t-il. Je suis sûr que Charlie te nourris en douce...

- Un peu c'est vrai, souris-je.

- Bella, Jessica est là, cria ma mère du bas de l'escalier.

- Génial, soupirai-je.

- Bon, je m'éclipse, dit aussitôt Edward.

- Lâche ! Tu vas la laisser me cuisiner...

- Comment ça, demanda-t-il intrigué en se levant déjà.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle va s'imaginer plein de choses en te voyant...

- Ah... Comme quoi par exemple, dit-il avec un sourire suggestif.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

- Tu sais très bien quoi, idiot, m'exclamai-je en lui balançant mon oreiller à la tête.

Malgré ma maladresse, le coussin ne le loupa pas.

- Bon, j'y vais ! Je te rendrai la pareille quand tu ne seras plus infirme, me taquina-t-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux avant de ramasser son sac et de se diriger vers la porte.

- Oh, ça c'est bas, Edward Cullen !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un gentleman !

- Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu en étais un, mentis-je.

- A demain, me dit-il avec son plus beau sourire, la main déjà sur la poignée.

- Tu pourrais peut-être sortir par la fenêtre, suppliai-je.

- Elle a certainement vu ma voiture, Bella, ce n'est pas comme s'il y en avait dix comme ça dans la région.

- Ouais, t'as raison, grognai-je.

- Courage, dit-il en m'adressant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître.

- C'est ça, crétin de propriétaire de Volvo(1), marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

Je me rallongeai et tentai d'afficher mon air le plus maladif, peut-être que si Jessica me trouvai mal en point, elle aurait pitié de moi et ne me torturerai pas avec ses badinages sur Edward.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas encore passé la porte que je sentais ses ondes survoltées me mettre les nerfs en pelote.

- Aaah Bella ! Comment vas-tu, hurla-t-elle presque, toute excitée.

- Bof, pas si bien répondis-je en continuant ma petite comédie.

Ce n'était qu'un pieu mensonge, une fille qui s'était faite broyer la jambe n'était pas censée être en pleine forme après un mois de convalescence – d'ailleurs ce n'était pas le cas.

De plus, Jessica ne méritait pas que je fasse un effort pour elle. Je pouvais cacher à mon père et ma mère que j'allais mal, je pouvais le cacher à Angela et à Alice, à Edward également, car toutes ces personnes s'étaient occupées – s'occupaient de moi, s'efforçaient de me rendre la vie plus facile et prenaient de mes nouvelles quotidiennement.

Je leur devais bien ces répliques moyennement drôles sur ma santé qui essayaient de leur prouver que je n'étais pas si amochée. Mais Jessica, elle, ne méritaient pas que je me montre agréable et enjouée ou que je fasse un quelconque effort pour me montrer joyeuse malgré mes journées d'isolement déprimantes.

Elle n'était pas une vraie amie, juste quelqu'un attiré par l'éphémère popularité dont j'avais « joui » lors de mon arrivée à Forks. Si elle avait été une vraie amie, elle serait venue plus tôt.

- Oh attends, s'exclama-t-elle en levant les paumes à hauteur de ses épaules, tel un gendarme qui règle la circulation. C'est bien Edward Cullen que je viens de voir sortir d'ici ?

Apparemment, elle n'avait pas de pitié pour mon « état ».

- A moins que nous n'ayons eu toutes les deux une hallucination, je pense bien que oui, répondis-je un peu sombre.

- Ooh, je le savais, s'écria-t-elle en battant des mains.

- Tu savais quoi ?

- Que vous sortiez ensemble !

- Je crois que tu t'emballes, Jess! Edward m'apportait juste mes devoirs de biologie et de littérature !

- Oui, mais...

Elle haussa les sourcils d'une manière suggestive que je trouvais parfaitement ridicule.

- On se connait à peine...

Elle parut trop déçue pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas directement concerné, ce qui était également incompréhensible, car je l'avais entendue dire qu'elle aurait bien fait d'Edward son « quatre heures » (ou quelque chose d'aussi stupide) un mois au paravent. Mais il était vrai que depuis elle sortait avec Mike.

- Oh... C'est dommage...

- Tu as l'air déçue...

- Oh... Non... En fait Bella, j'ai quelque chose de pas très agréable à t'avouer, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue te voir plutôt...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, en fait, je sors avec Mike... Je sais que vous étiez assez proches avant ton accident... Mais, Mike voudrait rendre notre relation officielle, et je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Je dus faire un effort pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Moi et Mike ? Tu plaisante ! Je l'apprécie en tant que copain ! En plus, tu arrives trop tard, je le savais déjà...

Elle me regarda avec un regard sceptique comme pour savoir si j'étais sincère.

- Oh, je suis vraiment enchantée que tu le prennes si bien, Bella !

Elle passa la demi-heure suivante à babiller sur l'adorable perfection de Mike. Ma mère daigna me délivrer de mon calvaire en venant m'annoncer que nous passions à table – chouette !

Jessica promis de repasser bientôt et honnêtement je n'y croyais pas trop. Et j'avais raison, car les dix jours suivants s'écoulèrent lentement, il y eut des visites pour me sortir de mon ennui, mais pas celle de Jessica.

Mon état s'améliorait nettement, et ma mère parlait déjà de repartir à Phoenix dans les jours prochains, dès que Carlisle m'autoriserait à marcher avec des béquilles. J'attendais ce moment avec impatiente, les journées me semblaient trop longues, et il y avait tant de temps que je n'étais pas sortie de la maison, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose : retourner au lycée.

Ma mère semblait tellement prête à partir, qu'elle avait décidé de commander son billet d'avion cet après-midi même dans une agence de Port-Angeles; elle me demanda donc la permission de me laisser seule pour quelques heures.

- Je me débrouillerai très bien, lui assurai-je. De toutes façons, Alice et Edward ne vont pas tarder, ils m'ont dit qu'ils passeraient après les cours...

- Ah oui, Edward...

Je ne savais pas très bien ce que cette phrase voulait dire, en fait, syntaxiquement et sémantiquement parlant elle ne signifiait rien du tout.

- Tu as un problème avec Edward, maman, demandai-je un peu agressive sans lever les yeux des Hauts de Hurlevent.

- Moi, non... Je le trouve charmant... Et toi, demanda-t-elle avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi, râlai-je, les sous-entendus d'Alice et Jessica sont déjà assez lourds que pour y rajouter les tiens !

Elle soupira en se laissant tomber sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil dans lequel j'étais installée. Ses doigts se glissèrent dans mes cheveux et je remarquai qu'un petit quelque chose de nostalgique brillait dans ses yeux.

- Mon bébé grandit, murmura-t-elle.

Je crus que j'allais vomir.

- Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis plus ton bébé, maman, et je ne vois pas réellement le rapport avec Edward.

- Si, tu es amoureuse... Une fois que les jeunes filles tombent amoureuses, elles n'appartiennent définitivement plus à leur mère.

Je restais carrément estomaquée par les inepties qu'elle proférait.

- Sans être méchante, tu aurais dû arrêter le joint il y a longtemps, maman.

Elle sourit et replaça mes boucles derrière mes oreilles, avant de me serrer contre elle. Je m'en voulu d'avoir été un peu dure en paroles.

- Il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi, maman. Tu as trop d'imagination...

- Il est tellement attentif et prévenant avec toi pourtant...

- Edward est un gentleman, dis-je avec un petit sourire en repensant à ce que je lui avais dit quelques jours plus tôt.

Elle sourit à son tour et me lâcha.

- Tu es sûre que ça ira ?

- Oui bien sûr ! Attends je vais écrire un mot à Alice et Edward pour qu'ils rentre directement, je ne saurai pas aller leur ouvrir, dis-je en attrapant un bloc note et un crayon sur la table basse.

_« Edward / Alice ou vous deux, _

_entrez sans frapper, il n'y a personne à la maison, je suis au salon..._

_Bella»_

- Voilà, colle-le sur la porte, dis-je en le donnant à ma mère.

- Bien, à ce soir alors ?

- Oui, à ce soir, répondis-je en me replongeant dans l'histoire tordue de Catherine et Heathcliff.

J'étais seule depuis une grosse heure quand j'entendis des pas dans le hall d'entrée.

- Il y a quelqu'un, demandai-je.

Une haute silhouette apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'émis un petit cris de surprise tant je ne m'attendais pas à voir cette personne ici.

- N'aie pas peur, Bella ! J'ai lu ton mot sur la porte, je me suis permis d'entrer...

Tyler Crowley se tenait à quelques mètres de moi. Il semblait mal à l'aise et n'arrêtait pas de se tordre les mains. De mon côté, j'étais tellement étonnée de le voir là que je ne savais que dire. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que serait nos retrouvailles, dans la mesure où à cause de lui que j'étais momentanément infirme.

- Je suis désolé si je te dérange, je sais que j'aurai sûrement dû venir plus tôt, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction...

- Non... Je comprends...

Je m'imaginais un instant dans sa situation. Je ne savais pas ce que j'aurai fait... Mais, je savais que Tyler n'avait jamais voulu me blesser et que ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'un stupide accident.

- Je tenais absolument à m'excuser pour...

Il s'interrompit car la porte du salon venait de s'ouvrir sur une nouvelle personne, Edward. Son regard passa de moi à Tyler durant quelques instants et puis il demanda d'une voix sèche à ce dernier ce qu'il faisait là.

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles de Bella, expliqua Tyler d'une voix neutre.

- Il est un peu tard, rétorqua Edward durement.

- De quoi tu te mêles, dit Tyler agacé.

- De ce qui me regarde. Tu n'as rien à faire ici, tu as déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça, répondit Edward la voix emplie d'une colère à peine contenue.

- Edward, ce n'est rien, essayai-je de le raisonner.

- C'est bon, Bella, je m'en vais... Je repasserai une autre fois, décréta Tyler.

- C'est ça, grinça Edward, les poings fermement serrés le long de son corps comme pour retenir sa rage.

Tyler sortit et je posais un regard peiné sur Edward qui ne décolérait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, lui demandai-je sèchement. Ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de sa faute !

- Bien sûr que si ! Il voulait faire le malin devant le lycée et il roulait trop vite. S'il avait été prudent , tu ne serais pas dans cet état. Ce type n'est qu'un irresponsable, et en plus de ça c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a dû payer sa connerie, car jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il est toujours sur ses deux jambes, lui !

- Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça ! Ça ne te regarde pas, m'écriai-je sur le coup de la colère.

Il me jeta un regard blessé, mais je lui en voulais tellement que j'occultais le fait que je lui faisais de la peine.

- Il n'a jamais voulu me faire de mal, ajoutai-je. Et si je désire lui pardonner, ça ne regarde que moi !

- Bien ! Mais moi, je ne suis pas obligé de lui pardonner !

- Tu n'as rien à lui pardonner !

- Si, plus de choses que tu ne le crois, dit il en tournant les talons vers la sortie.

- Edward !

- Oui, dit-il sans se tourner vers moi.

- On se voit demain, interrogeai-je d'une toute petite voix tant elle était remplie de larmes.

- Non...

Mon cœur se brisa dans ma poitrine.

- Ne sois pas fâché contre moi, suppliai-je.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, je pars en randonnée avec Emmett et Jasper jusqu'à lundi, je passais te prévenir que je ne viendrai pas t'apporter tes travaux avant mardi.

- Oh très bien, répondis-je sans pouvoir cacher la déception qui pointait dans ma voix.

- A mardi...

- Bon week-end, soufflai-je faiblement.

Ces mots sonnaient comme un adieu, comme si quelque chose avait été cassé entre nous et qu'il serait difficile de le réparer. Une chose était sûre, mardi me semblait loin. Lorsqu'il fut sorti je laissais couler les larmes sur mes joues.

**Fin du chapitre 4 **

(1) Insulte dont Bella gratifie Edward dans Fascination (lorsqu'il lui propose de l'emmener à Seattle, je crois).

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup et me font très plaisir ! Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de nouveau chapitre d'ici lundi, donc bon week-end à tous ! **


	5. Rechute

**Chapitre 5 : Rechute**

_Journal intime de (Isa)Bella Swan_

_Vendredi : _

_Journée mortelle. _

_Alice est passée. Pas de nouvelle d'Edward, elle a soigneusement évité d'en parler. J'imagine qu'il me déteste. Pourquoi ai-je le cœur si lourd à cette idée ? _

_J'ai eté malade à cause de pancakes infectes. Avais-je vraiment besoin de ça ? Merci maman... Angela est passée me voir, on ne parle que du bal à l'école. Elle y va avec Eric. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y pense. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en état ou si j'avais envie d'y aller... _

_Le temps me semble long... Vivement le retour au lycée... _

_Samedi : _

_Renée repart demain soir pour Jacksonville où Phill est susceptible d'obtenir un poste d'entraîneur... Je sais pas pourquoi, je me sens moins peinée que ce que j'avais imaginé... J'en ai sûrement un peu marre de me faire surveiller et de la voir errer comme une âme en peine... Phill lui manque._

_Rendez-vous chez le Dr Cullen, lundi, il devrait probablement me retirer cet énorme plâtre et m'en poser un plus léger pour que je puisse me déplacer avec des béquilles. Et dire qu'il y a presque six semaines que je suis dans cet état... Comme les journées sont longues... _

_Pas de nouvelles d'Edward. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser ? _

_Dimanche : _

_Charlie a proposé d'aller manger au restaurant pour le départ de maman. J'ai refusé. Je préfère avaler la cuisine immangeable de Renée plutôt que de me montrer en fauteuil roulant en ville. Pas envie de reparler de l'accident. Pas envie qu'on me plaigne. Envie d'oublier. Il a commandé des pizzas – c'était un bon compromis. _

_Téléphoné à Edward. Aucune réponse. _

_J'ai reconduit Renée à l'aéroport avec Charlie. Je ne l'ai même pas vue partir, car je me suis endormie dans la voiture. Ils n'ont pas voulu me réveiller. C'était bien la peine. _

_Tellement envie de rentrer au lycée..._

_Lundi : _

_Tout c'est bien passé. J'ai le droit de marcher avec des béquilles. Pas quand je suis seule, évidemment, c'est trop dangereux pour l'instant – et vu que je m'appelle Bella « la Chance ». Pas le droit de rentrer à l'école par contre. Juste le droit de me reposer – encore ! _

_Personne n'est venu, je n'ai vu que mes quatre mûrs et mon père. Pas folichon... Je m'ennuie tellement._

_Edward est toujours aux abonnés absents. J'espère qu'il viendra demain._

OoOoO

- Je t'ai descendu ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin sur la première étagère du frigo.

- Oui, papa.

- Si tu veux travailler pour l'école tes affaires sont sur la table du salon.

- Merci, soupirai-je.

- Ne marche pas avec tes béquilles, ne monte pas en haut, appelle-moi s'il y a le moindre problème.

- Tu vas être en retard, Papa.

Il jeta un coup d'œil assassin à sa montre et m'embrassa sur le front.

- Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré !

- Suis-je une fille inconsidérée ?

Il sourit.

- Non, évidemment, mais...

Il chassa le sujet de la main et se pencha pour m'embrasser sur le front.

- Sois prudente, ajouta-t-il tout de même avant de passer la porte à contre cœur.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, je me déplaçai difficilement en chaise roulante jusqu'au salon, jetant au passage un petit coup d'œil envieux aux béquilles qui attendaient sagement que je les utilises. Je me rappelai que j'avais justement promis d'être sage et me sortis cette mauvaise idée de la tête aussi vite qu'elle m'était venue. Je ne ferai rien de plus nocif pour ma santé que mes devoirs aujourd'hui.

Je me mis au travail pour le cour de biologie et planchais pendant un moment sur le meilleur moyen de diminuer l'effet de serre. Quand je mis le point final à ce devoir, je fus déçue de constater que le temps n'avait pas avancé aussi rapidement que je l'avais souhaité. Je poussai un gros soupir en pensant à Angela, Alice, Edward et les autres qui avait la chance d'être en classe à cette heure. Que n'aurai-je pas fait pour être avec eux ? Peut-être que d'ici deux ou trois semaines... Avec un peu d'entraînement... Si j'arrivai à me débrouiller correctement avec mes béquilles... Peut-être que le Dr Cullen m'autoriserait à retourner en cours...

Tellement de choses me manquaient à l'extérieur, depuis combien de temps n'avais-je senti l'humidité glaciale de la pluie sur mon visage ? Depuis combien de semaine n'avais-je respiré l'odeur de la verdure et des sous-bois détrempés? Restée enfermée ici devenait simplement infernal... J'étouffai !

Une larme roula sur ma joue et je l'essuyai rapidement. Non, il ne fallait pas que je m'engage sur ce chemin, il ne fallait pas craquer. Trois ou même quatre petites semaines... Qu'était-ce ?

Je frottai mes yeux et respirai longuement pour m'empêcher de pleurer avant d'attraper rageusement ma dissertation sur _Les Hauts de Hurlevents, _il fallait que je pense à autre chose, travailler était un bon moyen pour ça. Je me mis à gratter furieusement des idées sans cohérence sur une feuille de brouillon. Parfois, entre deux sanglots vainement étouffés et un gribouillage exaspéré, le visage d'Edward m'apparaissait. Je le revoyais, installé tel un ange dans mon rocking chair rougissant d'avoir osé penser que je n'avais pas lu ce roman. Et puis, je me rappelai la manière dont il m'avait quittée jeudi, ce que je lui avait dit, son visage emplit de colère et le fait qu'il ne répondait pas à mes appels.

Je jetai presque mon stylo et mon bloc-note sur la table basse et essuyai une seconde fois mes yeux du revers de la main. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'avais aujourd'hui ?

Si _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ me faisait penser à Edward, ce n'était pas un problème, je n'avais qu'à travailler sur autre chose. Je soulevai mes cahiers et mes classeurs à la recherche de _La ballade de la geôle de Reading _dont je devais faire l'analyse pour le cours de littérature anglaise, ça m'occuperait assez l'esprit que pour ne pas me faire penser à Edward ou au fait que j'étais cloîtrée ici. Je soulevai d'autres livres et d'autres classeurs sans trouver le bouquin, j'étais pourtant persuadée de l'avoir laissé sur cette table.

Mes recherches s'avérèrent vaines et je décidai de les abandonner pour manger quelque chose. Je dirigeai vers la cuisine, manipulant avec difficulté ma chaise roulante, quand en traversant le hall d'entrée, je me rappelai soudain où ce trouvait le livre. J'avais demandé à Charlie de le ranger dans ma bibliothèque hier soir, car je ne pensais pas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Je jetai un œil aux béquilles qui étaient toujours soigneusement rangée sous le portemanteau et un autre à l'escalier juste à ma gauche. Et si ... Ça ne prendrait que quelques minutes et personne ne serait jamais au courant. Que pouvait-il réellement m'arriver si je restais prudente ?

En quelques secondes, je m'étais hissée hors du fauteuil et m'étais emparées des béquilles. Je commençai à gravir l'escalier en évitant soigneusement de poser mon pied blessé sur le sol. J'arrivai à l'étage péniblement, mais sans encombre, mon père s'était fait du mauvais sang inutilement : je me débrouillais très bien.

Je trouvai rapidement le livre dont j'avais besoin. Malheureusement, il était un peu trop haut sur l'étagère. Je tendis le bras pour l'attraper, mais je n'y parvins pas à cause de la béquille qui m'encombrait. Je la posais en appui contre la bibliothèque afin d'avoir la main libre pour m'emparer du bouquin, j'y étais presque d'ailleurs, il ne manquait qu'un ou deux centimètres, je me hissai donc sur la pointe de mon pied valide quand je me sentis vaciller, je battis du bras pour essayer de rétablir mon équilibre, mais il était trop tard.

Je m'étalai lourdement sur le sol. Le choc de ma collision avec le plancher se répercuta si douloureusement dans ma jambe que je me mordis la langue pour ne pas crier. Les larmes me montaient de nouveau aux yeux, mais pas à cause de la mélancolie cette fois, et je ne tentais plus de les retenir. Pitoyablement allongée sur le plancher de ma chambre, je vidais toutes mes larmes de colère, de peine et de douleur quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

- Bella !

Mes pleurs redoublèrent quand je reconnu la voix qui m'appelait, peut-être à cause de la gêne que me procurait le fait qu'il me trouve dans cette situation ou peut-être parce que j'étais absolument soulagée d'entendre de nouveau cette voix aussi douce que du velours.

En une seconde, Edward fut agenouillé à mes côtés me murmurant mille choses rassurantes dont lui seul avait le secret. Ses doigts se posèrent doucement sur mes joues avant de glisser dans mes cheveux puis sur mes épaules comme pour vérifier que je n'étais pas brisée. Ses paumes coururent le long de mes bras avant de se refermer sur mes poignets. Je ne pus réprimer un petit gémissement de douleur, je me l'étais sûrement tordu en voulant amortir ma chute.

- Tu as mal ? Bella, je t'en supplie, dis-moi quelque chose !

Entre deux sanglots, j'hoquetai que tout allait bien.

- Ça va avec ta jambe, demanda-t-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir.

Il enroula ses bras alentour de moi pour me soutenir et je me laissai allez contre son torse, la chaleur de son corps et ses gestes doux m'aidaient à retrouver mon calme.

- Rien de pire que d'habitude, murmurai-je.

- Pourquoi ces pleurs, alors, chuchota-t-il en essuyant les dernières larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues.

- Je me sens si ridicule... J'en ai tellement marre d'être dans cet état...

- Je sais, Bella, mais faire des acrobaties ne résoudra pas le problème... Tu aurais pu te faire vraiment mal...

J'haussai les épaule, consciente de ma bêtise, mais trop fière pour reconnaître que j'avais mal agi.

- Je dois téléphoner à Alice, ensuite je t 'emmènerai à la maison, il est plus prudent que Carlisle t'examine, dit-il en se détachant légèrement de moi pour chercher son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien !

- Tu n'as pas réellement le choix, répondit-il en composant déjà le numéro de sa sœur.

Il porta le téléphone à son oreille tandis que sa main droite posée sur mon épaule glissa doucement dans ma nuque et ses doigts en caressèrent distraitement la peau. J'en aurai soupiré d'aise si je n'avais pas été persuadée qu'il n'était pas tout à fait conscient de ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

- Allô, c'est Edward... Pas de panique, tout va bien... Je suis chez Bella. On se retrouve à la maison, rentre avec Rose... Oui... A tout à l'heure...

- Que se passe-t-il, demandai-je un peu intriguée par sa conversation.

- Rien, je ne voulais pas qu'Alice panique de ne plus me voir en cours... C'est une vraie mère poule, si l'un de nous disparait de son champ de vision, elle s'imagine tout de suite le pire..

Son explication sonnait faux, notamment parce que ses joues s'étaient empourprées, mais je ne lui fis pas remarquer.

- C'est vrai, que tu devrais être en cours...

- Le prof de littérature était absent, répondit-il alors que ses joues rougissaient encore plus.

- Tu mens, Edward Cullen, et mal en plus... Moi qui, croyait que tu étais un homme honnête et intègre, quelle déception, me moquai-je gentiment.

- Nobody's perfect... Je n'avais simplement pas envie d'y aller, ajouta-t-il en glissant un bras sous mes genoux et un autre autour de mes épaules pour me soulever du sol. On y va ?

- Puisque c'est nécessaire, soupirai-je en glissant mes bras alentour de son cou.

- Tu n'as qu'a te dire que c'est l'occasion de sortir que tu attendais tant, dit-il en me transportant jusqu'à sa voiture.

Il me déposa délicatement sur le siège passager avant de s'installer derrière le volant et de démarrer. Nous ne dîmes rien jusqu'au moment où je remarquai qu'il quittait la route principale pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

- Où va-t-on, demandai-je un peu surprise.

- La maison n'est pas sur la route principale, mais assez en retrait dans les bois. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas entrain de te kidnapper...

Je pensai brièvement que me faire enlever par Edward ne serait pas si désagréable, mais j'évitais de lui en faire part.

- J'imagine que kidnapper la fille du shérif serait un acte plutôt stupide, souris-je.

- Effectivement, rit-il en garant sa voiture devant une superbe villa blanche.

- Wow... Si c'est ici que tu me retiendras prisonnière, je suis toute à fait prête à me laisser enlever, dis-je admirative devant la superbe maison.

- Hélas, ce n'est pas dans mes projets pour l'instant...

- Dommage, soupirai-je alors qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture.

Il ouvrit ma portière et me porta jusque dans la villa avant de me déposer dans un superbe salon lumineux où trônait un piano à queue.

- Qui joue du piano, demandai-je tandis qu'il m'aidait à m'asseoir dans le canapé.

- Euh... Moi, répondit-il un peu gêné. Mais je te ferai une démonstration un autre jour si ça ne te dérange pas... Je te laisse deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher Carlisle...

Il disparu dans l'escalier et je l'entendis discuter avec quelqu'un un étage plus haut. Je tendis l'oreille, c'était plutôt indiscret mais ça me concernait, ce n'est pas comme si je violais son intimité.

- ... tombée... non rien de grave... préférai que tu la vois... pense qu'elle s'est blessée au poignet... mais ne veut pas le dire... essayait d'attraper un livre sur l'étagère... suis arrivé trop tard... Alice... flash... m'a prévenu...

Une voix qui parlait plus bas que le sienne ajoutait quelque chose de temps à autre et je les entendis bientôt descendre l'escalier. J'étais complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais d'entendre. Edward avait parlé comme s'il avait su que j'allais tomber, comme si cet évènement était prévu et qu'il avait voulu l'empêcher, de plus je n'avais jamais mentionné que j'avais voulu attraper un livre sur la bibliothèque... Comment pouvait-il le savoir ? M'avait-il vu ? Ca semblait impossible, j'étais déjà par terre quand il était entré dans ma chambre. J'avais sûrement mal compris... Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

J'étais un peu hébétée quand il me rejoint avec son père. Je ressassai ce que je venais d'entendre... Edward avait prononcé le prénom d'Alice... Alice qu'il avait tenu absolument à rassurer, Alice qui semblait toujours en savoir plus que tout le monde... Était-il possible que... Non, ça n'existait pas...

- Bella... Bella, appela doucement Carlisle. Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a pas pris un coup sur la tête ?

- Oui, elle allait très bien quand je l'ai laissée...

Je tournai la tête vers eux, me rendant compte qu'ils parlaient de moi alors que j'étais complétement perdue dans mes pensées.

- Ca va Bella, demanda Carlise ?

Je remarquai qu'il avait étroitement bandé mon poignet.

- Oui, ça va... Excusez-moi, je crois que je suis un peu fatiguée, mentis-je.

- Edward, puisqu'il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter pour Bella, tu devrais l'emmener à l'étage pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu... Je vais appeler, Charlie...

- Non, c'est inutile... Ne le prévenez pas... S'il vous plait...

- Je vais juste lui dire que tu es ici, Bella, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète... D'accord ?

- D'accord...

- Vas te reposer une heure ou deux...

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai, demandai-je en désignant mon poignet bandé.

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, il me l'avait apparemment déjà dit.

- Une petite foulure, tu n'auras plus rien d'ici une semaine...

Je me laissai transporter par Edward, encore un peu absente, repensant à Alice... Il me désignait toutes les pièces devant lesquelles nous passions, mais je n'écoutais pas réellement.

- Et ici... C'est ma chambre...

La pièce n'était pas très grande, tapissée dans un coloris clair comme le reste de la maison, hormis deux des murs de la chambre qui étaient en fait des parois de verre offrant une vue imprenable sur la forêt. Un lit en fer forgé drapé de soie dorée monopolisait une assez grande partie de la pièce et c'est là qu'Edward choisi de me déposer.

- C'est très joli...

Je regardai l'impressionnante bibliothèque en bois ancien qui débordait de livres et de CD's de tous styles. Cette chambre ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Edward : élégante, raffinée, intimiste , sans oublier la touche de culture et d'indépendance.

- Esmé... Enfin, Maman est décoratrice d'intérieur...

- Ceci explique cela, souris-je en m'allongeant en travers du lit.

Ces draps de soie doux et ce matelas moelleux étaient une véritable invitation à s'assoupir surtout qu'ils embaumaient l'odeur enivrante et sucrée d'Edward.

Il s'allongea à côté de moi et nous regardâmes longuement le plafond sans parler.

- Parle-moi de toi, demandai-je après un assez long moment.

Il roula sur le côté, ses superbes yeux verts se posèrent sur moi et il m'offrit un de ses sourires en coin à faire fondre le coeur le plus dur. Le mien, d'ailleurs, s'emballait dans ma poitrine sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour le contrôler. J'étais simplement subjuguée par la beauté parfaite de ses traits.

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Parle-moi de ta famille...

- Laquelle ?

- Celle dont tu souhaites me parler... Je sais tellement peu de chose sur toi...

- Commençons par le début alors... Je suis né à Chicago et j'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à l'âge de sept ans... L'année de mes cinq ans, mon père et ma mère se sont tués dans un accident de voiture. Mon père est mort sur le coup... Ma mère, par contre, a agonisé pendant plusieurs semaines avant de succomber des suites de ses blessures. Dans l'hôpital où on l'a soignée avant son décès, elle s'est prise d'affection pour un jeune interne en chirurgie qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour que ses derniers jours lui soient les moins douloureux et les plus agréables possibles.

Il s'interrompit un moment, et durant plusieurs secondes il ne fit que regarder fixement la couette dorée qui couvrait son lit.

- C'était Carlisle, demandai-je.

- Oui...

Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix et je n'insistai pas pour qu'il continue. Je glissai ma main dans la sienne et calai ma tête contre mon bras, attendant qu'il reprenne son récit là où il l'avait laissé.

- Ma mère était une personne lucide, elle avait compris qu'elle allait mourir et qu'il n'y avait qu'un faible espoir de guérison pour elle. Elle n'avait plus aucune famille, personne à qui me confier. Elle appris assez rapidement que malgré tous leurs effort Carlisle et sa femme ne pouvaient avoir d'enfant. Alors sur son lit mort, elle a suivi son instinct et entreprit toutes les démarches pour me confier à un parfait inconnu... Et finalement, la dernière chose qu'elle a faite pour moi a été la meilleure, elle n'aurait pu me trouver une famille plus aimante...

Il parlait avec tellement d'amour et de respect de sa mère que j'en fus émue. Sa main se referma sur la mienne et il la pressa plus fort entre ses doigts. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur inhabituelle et je compris l'effort qu'il venait de faire en me confiant son histoire.

- Désolé, je n'ai pas trop l'habitude de parler de ça, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

- C'est une très jolie histoire, murmurai-je. Triste, mais belle...

Un sourire triste fleurit sur ses lèvres et ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin dans mes cheveux.

- Merci, murmurai-je en me rapprochant un peu de lui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir accepté de me confier ton histoire...

- J'en avais envie, dit-il en se penchant vers moi.

Il passa son bras droit alentour de mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui et mon cœur se mit à battre si fort que je crus qu'il allait me briser les côtes.

- Je voulais te dire, Bella...

- Oui, l'encourageai-je tandis que sa main qui caressait mes cheveux glissait sur ma joue avant d'effleurer mon oreille puis mon cou avant de s'attarder sur la peau de ma nuque.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour avec Tyler... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ni me mêler de quelque chose qui ne me regardait pas...

- C'est déjà oublié, assurai-je un peu haletante à cause de mon cœur qui s'agitait toujours autant dans ma poitrine sous les caresses innocentes d'Edward. Je devrais également me faire pardonner auprès de toi pour la manière dont je t'ai parlé...

- Tu es toute pardonnée, déclara-t-il en me pressant plus fort contre lui.

Ses caresses avait quelque chose de très intimes alors qu'elles étaient assez pudiques. Néanmoins, ses mains se mirent à être plus pressantes contre mon corps et mon visage. Ses doigts couraient sur ma bouche, mon cou, mes paupières, mais aussi sur mon ventre et mes hanches, et le long de mes bras tandis que son souffle un peu saccadé heurtait mes lèvres.

- Edward, rugit la voix puissante d'Emmett.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et alla percuter le mur avant même que nous ayons pu nous écarter l'un de l'autre. J'étais toujours au creux des bras d'Edward quand la silhouette massive d'Emmett apparut devant nous.

Edward se détacha de moi sous les yeux ébahis d'Emmett qui ne savait visiblement plus comment fermer la bouche. Je me redressai également, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Emmett, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, s'écria Alice en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Elle gratifia son frère d'une grande tape derrière la tête ainsi que d'un chapelet d'insultes salées.

- Mais je te promets que je le savais pas, Alice ! Promis ! Arrête, supplia-t-il alors que la minuscule jeune femme lui remettait une série de claque partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda Jasper attiré par le tintamarre que provoquait Alice et Emmett.

- Il se passe qu'Emmett n'est qu'un abruti de première catégorie, fulmina la jeune fille tout en continuant à tabasser la masse de muscle qu'était son frère et qui n'osait pourtant pas répliquer.

- Mais encore ?

- J'ai surpris Edward et Bella entrain de se faire des câlins, alors Madame pète un plomb !

- Ah... Intéressant, s'exclama Rosalie qui vint s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte.

- Je n'en peux rien si je n'ai pas tes dons de diseuse de bonne aventure, grommela Emmett entre ses dents à l'intention d'Alice.

- Et le don de frapper aux portes, crétin, tu ne l'as pas non plus, répondit cette dernière.

- Bon, ok ! Le spectacle est fini, tout le monde dehors, s'écria Edward dont les joues étaient enflammées. Et plus vite que ça, dit-il en mettant un coup de pied à Emmett qui s'excusait platement de sa maladresse. Merci à tous pour votre discrétion sans pareille !

Il claqua la porte derrière eux avant de tous les maudire dans des termes peu catholiques. Quand il se fut calmé, il se tourna vers moi sans me regarder.

- Je te reconduis chez toi ?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, je crois, marmonnai-je toujours aussi rouge.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Manigances

**Chapitre 6 : Manigances **

- Visite pour toi, grinça Charlie en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre avant de disparaître aussi sec.

Mes rapports avec mon père étaient plutôt tendus depuis quelques jours, depuis que j'étais tombée en utilisant mes béquilles en réalité. Ce jour là, je n'avais pas eu le temps de descendre de la voiture d'Edward, qu'il m'était tombé sur le coin, jurant tous les saints du Paradis que jamais, au grand jamais, je n'aurais plus l'occasion d'être seule avant d'être sortie de ce fichu plâtre.

Il avait donc pris un congé sans solde pour une durée indéterminée et passait l'intégralité de ses journées avec moi à la maison. Autant dire que ma vie était devenue un véritable enfer. L'oisiveté n'était pas une chose qui seyait à mon père, elle le rendait grognon et particulièrement désagréable à vivre.

J'étais consciente qu'une partie de sa mauvaise humeur venait du fait que non seulement je lui avais désobéi, mais aussi que je l'avais déçu en prenant un risque inconsidéré. En termes simple : il m'en voulait.

- Coucou, Bella, chantonna la voix cristalline d'Alice.

- Salut, lui dis-je d'un ton un peu morose.

- Quel ton sinistre...

- Ca te va bien de dire ça... Tu es libre de tes mouvements, toi...

- Ta mauvais humeur ne viendrai plutôt pas de ton père, demanda-t-elle en s'installant sur mon lit.

- Aussi...

- Il est toujours en colère ?

- Apparemment... Je n'ai même pas osé m'excuser, je préfère que sa colère reste froide et ne pas lui donner l'occasion de la laisser exploser. C'est assez terrible quand ça arrive...

- C'est qu'Edward m'a dit...

- Oh, j'aurai réellement préféré qu'il n'assiste pas à ça, dis-je en me souvenant de la scène que Charlie m'avait faite devant lui.

- Et sinon, entre Edward et toi, commença-t-elle avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Je t'interromps tout de suite, il n'y a rien entre Edward et moi...

- Ce n'est pourtant pas ce qu'Emmett a vu...

- Hé bien, Emmett devrait s'acheter une paire de lunettes...

- Oh, Bella, tu me peux le dire à moi, supplia-t-elle avec son plus bel air de chien battu.

Je soupirai en me passant une main sur le visage. Je n'allais jamais réussir à me tirer d'affaire avec elle.

- Il m'a juste serrée contre lui, ce n'était rien de bien méchant...

C'était la vérité à quelques détails près, je n'étais pas obligée de lui raconter que je tremblais littéralement de plaisir sous les doigts d'Edward lorsqu'il s'était mis à caresser mon corps, ni que ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de ma bouche m'avait fait oublier jusqu'à mon prénom.

- Oh, juste ça ! Il ne t'as pas embrassée ?

- Non, m'exclamai-je, gênée qu'elle me pose cette question.

- Quel crétin...

J'haussai les épaules comme si ça n'avait aucune importance alors que j'aurais tué père, mère, chien et canari pour ne revivre que quelques secondes de ce moment purement et simplement délicieux.

- Tu sais, Bella, tu dois l'excuser... Je pense qu'Edward t'aime vraiment beaucoup, mais il est si empoté !

- Tu sais Alice, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je ne pense pas que je l'intéresse vraiment... Tu vois un type pareil avec un fille comme moi ? Honnêtement, je n'y crois pas trop. La preuve, c'est qu'il n'a pas paru ici depuis mardi, il n'a même pas prononcé un mot sur le chemin du retour comme s'il regrettait qu'il ait failli se passer quelque chose entre nous !

Alice grimaça.

- Je crois qu'il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, Bella. Edward... Il est super réservé, tu comprends ? En plus... Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'est un peu une première pour lui !

- Tu rigoles, dis-je complètement abasourdie.

- Il y a bien eu une autre fille, Tanya, lorsque nous vivions en Alaska, mais on peut dire qu'elle lui a bien mâché le travail... Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu dois être compréhensive... Comme je le connais, il mettra du temps à se déclarer... A moins que tu fasses comme Tanya et que tu lui force la main...

- Comment peux-tu être aussi certaine de ses sentiments ! Tu l'as soulé pour qu'il passe aux aveux ou tu lis dans ses pensées, parce que aussi mal que je le connaisse, je le vois pas confier ce genre de choses...

- C'est mon frère, je le sais, c'est tout, dit-elle avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Et puis tu as certainement remarqué à quel point il peut-être difficile de garder quelque chose pour soi chez nous... Jasper et Emmett parient déjà sur lequel de vous deux craquera le premier...

- Oh, je vois, et quel sont les pronostics ?

- En fait, il n'y a pas vraiment de compétition car ils pensent tous les deux que tu te déclareras la première...

Quelque chose qu'Emmett lui avait marmonné durant leur dispute me revint en tête.

- Dis Alice, pourquoi Emmett t'a-t-il dit qu'il n'avait pas les dons d'une diseuse de bonne aventure ?

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, je te l'expliquerai une autre fois, s'exclama-elle en se levant. Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai promis à Jasper de ne pas rentrer tard...

- Ok, très bien, acquiesçai-je consciente qu'elle se défilait, mais ne voulant pas insister.

- A plus tard, dit-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle allait passer la porte quand je la retins.

- Alice !

- Oui ?

- Tu pense qu'il va revenir ? Ça fait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'est pas venu me voir...

Une moue septique se dessina sur le vissage d'Alice.

- Fais-lui un signe, Bella, dit-elle avant de disparaître.

Lui faire un signe ? Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Devais-je m'excuser ? Je n'éprouvais pas de regrets. Devais-je lui dire que j'étais désolée d'avoir passé un si bon moment dans ses bras ? Je me serais damnée pour sentir encore ses doigts sur moi.

J'attrapai Orgueil et Préjugés sur ma table de nuit et je me mis à pester contre cette sotte égoïste de Lydia qui s'était jetée sans discernement dans les bras de Wickham, mettant en péril la relation d'Elizabeth et Darcy. J'arrivai à mon plus grand bonheur à ne pas penser à Edward durant une heure ou deux. Mais lorsque, épuisée, je posai mon livre, il n'y eu que des images de lui derrière mes paupières.

La journée du lendemain passa longuement, et je n'ai cessé de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs aux horloges de la maison, mais le temps ne semblait pas avancer. J'espérai qu'Edward allait venir, mais personne n'apparut de l'après quatre heure, hormis Angela.

- Je ne passe que deux minutes, Edward se sentait mal, il est rentré chez lui... Il m'a demandé de te déposer tes devoirs...

- Oh, très bien... Merci... C'est gentil de ta part...

- Je serai bien restée plus longtemps, mais Eric m'a invité à sortir ce soir, alors...

- Tu voudrais te faire belle, je comprends ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas parce que les vendredis soirs ne représentent plus grand chose pour moi, qu'il doit en être de même pour tout le monde.

- Merci, Bella. Je te promet que je passerai lundi ou mardi...

- Ouais, et note un maximum de détails pour tout me raconter, dis-je avec un sourire qui devait sonner un peu faux.

- Ok ! Où veux-tu que je pose toutes ces feuilles ?

- Sur la table du salon, si ça te dérange pas...

- Oh, tu vas te rendre dans un centre de soin, demanda-t-elle en me montrant une brochure qui était posée sur la table. Je connais cet endroit, ma mère y a été l'année dernière quand elle s'est cassée la cheville...

J'avais effectivement vu traîner la brochure à divers endroits dans la maison, mais n'y avait pas prêté attention.

- Non... Je pense que c'est quelque chose que Charlie avait envisagé quand j'étais à l'hôpital, avant que ma mère décide de venir passer quelque temps avec nous !

- Oh tant mieux, parce qu'il serait drôlement plus difficile de te rendre visite à Olympic...

- Ça me rendrait malade de ne plus vous voir Alice et toi...

- Et Edward, ajouta Angela.

- Oui, enfin, ça c'est une autre histoire, marmonnai-je.

- Bon, je te laisse, Bella... Je suis vraiment pressée, là...

- Aucun soucis, à la semaine prochaine alors !

Lorsqu'elle fut sortie je m'emparai du petit catalogue et l'examinai. Il s'agissait d'un centre de convalescence à Olympic. Charlie n'y pensait pas sérieusement! Il ne ferait jamais ça sans m'en parler. Je dû détourner mon attention de ce problème, car une autre personne venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Alice ! Je ne t'attendais pas avant ce week-end...

- Hé bien, je suis déjà de retour et je t'emmène... Va vite passer quelque chose de plus seyant, ce soir c'est ton soir, ma grande...

- Quoi ?

- Allez, monte vite je te suis... Je t'expliquerai dans la voiture...

Je me déplaçai le plus vite que je le pouvais avec mes béquilles (comme Charlie était toujours à la maison, j'avais le droit de les utiliser en toutes circonstances) pour rejoindre ma chambre sous les injonctions d'Alice.

Une fois en haut elle se mit littéralement à vider ma garde robe à la recherche de « quelque chose de potable à me mettre ». Elle dénicha un pull tunique à col roulé noir que ma mère m'avait offert pour Noël et que je n'avais jamais porté, l'étiquette était d'ailleurs encore sur le vêtement.

- Il est hyper cool ce pull, pourquoi tu ne le mets jamais...

- Il est trop court que pour ne pas mettre un jean en dessous et trop long que pour en mettre un.

- Avec une paire de leggings noirs, ça sera super! Allez, enfile-le !

Je m'assis de mauvaise grâce sur mon lit pour me déshabiller et mettre les vêtements qu'elle me tendait.

- Ca t'arrive de te maquiller ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Ok, j'ai bien fait d'emporter ça, s'exclama-t-elle en sortant sur tube de mascara de son sac avant de m'attaquer avec.

- Aliceuuh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, je comprends rien !

- Tu viens passer la soirée à la maison...

- Mon père ne voudra jamais...

- Ton père n'a pas résisté à mes beaux yeux...

- Super ! Et pourquoi dois-je ressembler à un clown pour venir chez toi ?

- Je t'explique la suite du plan dans la voiture ! Bon, pour tes cheveux on verra ça une autre fois... Il est temps d'y aller...

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si pressée. Elle me jeta l'unique converse dont je me servais et je l'enfilai sous ses soupirs d'impatiente.

Nous ne rejoignîmes pas sa voiture aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait voulu et elle ne se priva pas de me le faire remarquer. Sur la route, elle mit un CD dans le lecteur audio et chanta à tue tête durant une bonne partie du trajet. Une part de moi, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était entrain de me faire un coup foireux et qu'elle ne souhaitai pas m'expliquer son « plan » tant que nous serions trop près de chez moi.

Ce ne fut que quand elle se gara devant la maison que je commençai à comprendre de quoi il retournait.

- Allez, dépêchons nous, je dois encore me préparer !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je vais à un concert ce soir... Jasper m'a offert des places pour voir The Werewolfs, je les adooore...

- Mais Alice, tu ne me vois quand même pas aller à un concert de Hard Rock dans cet état !

- Moi, je vais voir un concert, Bella. Toi, tu restes à la maison, seule, avec Edward ! Ais l'air étonnée quand Jasper me rappellera en catastrophe que le concert est ce soir.

- Alice !

- Stop Bella, comme je te l'ais dit, il faut parfois forcer la main d'Edward... Puisque tu ne le feras pas, je le fais pour toi !

- Alice, je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Descends de là, avant que j'appelle Edward en lui disant que tu te sens trop faible pour sortir de la voiture sans son aide...

Je lui jetai mon regard le plus furieux avant de m'extirper de la BMW.

- Tu me remercieras un jour, prédit-elle en rentrant dans la maison. Coucou tout le monde ! Bella est là, s'écria-t-elle ensuite à l'attention de la maisonnée.

Jasper dévala aussitôt l'escalier un air profondément embarrassé sur le visage.

- Salut Bella ! Alice j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

Si je n'étais pas au courant de la manière honteuse dont Alice lui faisait jouer la comédie, j'aurai presque cru que son embarras était réel.

- Laisse tomber, Jazz, elle est au courant.

- Oh, mon Dieu, merci !

- Heureuse de te soulager, dit-elle en riant.

- Je déteste quand elle a ce genre d'idées grotesques, grommela Jasper à mon attention.

- Et moi, donc, répondis-je tout bas.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à faire mon petit discours à Edward avec mon plus beau sourire, s'extasia-t-elle en battant des mains.

Quelque chose d'étrange passa dans les yeux de Jasper, mais je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger là-dessus, car Alice m'enjoignait à m'installer au salon puis elle disparut dans les étages. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme !

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il n'était vraiment pas bien, répondit Jasper.

- Hé bien, espérons que le fait de voir Bella lui rendra la pêche !

Je me souvins qu'Angela avait précisé qu'Edward ne se sentait mal, mais j'avais pensé sur l'instant que c'était un prétexte pour ne pas venir lui même. J'étais étrangement soulagée d'apprendre qu'il était vraiment malade.

- Alice, raccompagne-moi chez moi, suppliai-je.

- Non, je ne sais pas s'il est prudent de laisser Edward, à la maison dans cet état alors que personne n'est là pour veiller sur lui. On ne sait jamais... Ça me rendrait service que tu restes, en fait, je ne serai pas inquiète comme ça...

- Ce n'est qu'une grosse migraine, la raisonna Jasper.

- En plus tes parents seront là, eux...

Elle échangea un petit regard avec Jasper et se mordit la lèvre.

- Ils sont en week-end à New-York avec Rose et Emmett...

- Ah...

Soudain Edward apparut au bas de l'escalier, l'air à moitié endormi, plus pâle que jamais, un plaid jeté sur les épaules, grelottant de froid, mais pourtant toujours aussi beau et craquant.

- Coucou, Bella, dit-il d'une voix un peu endormie avant de se laisser tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé.

- Salut...

Alice disparut pour se préparer en un temps record et vint nous saluer.

- Bella, j'ai prévenu ton père que tu passais la nuit à la maison. C'est mieux comme ça, car on ne rentrera pas avant deux ou trois heures du matin et Edward n'est apparemment pas en état de conduire !

Je soupirai, il était impossible d'arrêter Alice quand elle s'y mettait.

- Il y a une pizza dans le four pour toi, parce qu' Edward n'est pas en état d'avaler quoi que ce soit, également !

- Ok, merci, répondis-je alors qu'Edward émettait un petit grognement mauvais, la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil, les yeux à demi clos.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward, je suis si tête en l'air, merci encore de t'occuper de Bella, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son frère.

- C'est ça, vas-t-en...

Elle partit avec un petit sourire dépité, nous laissant seuls pour la soirée et une partie de la nuit. Aussitôt Edward se redressa, l'air beaucoup moins torturé, mais toujours maladif.

- Ca à l'air d'aller mieux, toi !

- J'ai un peu exagéré, histoire de la faire culpabiliser, avoua-t-il.

- Oui, j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle nous à tendu un guet-à-pan...

- Ça m'en à tout l'air, dit-il en se rallongeant avec une petite grimace de douleur. Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis la puce à l'oreille ?

- Elle a avoué, mais je pense que j'aurai compris sans ça... Et toi ?

- Les films, dit-il en désignant les DVDs posés sur la table basse, Alice ne regarderait jamais un truc comme « Autant en emporte le vent » ou « Orgueil et Préjugés » si elle n'y est pas obligée...

- Ah bon ?

- Disons que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre qu'elle tienne à louer des films qu'elle ne supporte pas, mais que tu adores, plutôt que de faire un compromis. C'est généralement, le genre de truc qu'on fait dans ces occasions là... Et puis, j'avoue que Jasper est venu me prévenir dès qu'elle est partie te chercher...

J'éclatai de rire.

- J'étais trop mal que pour être perspicace, sourit-il.

- Je vais appeler, Charlie pour que tu puisses te reposer, dis-je en cherchant déjà mon portable dans mon sac.

- Non, c'est bon, reste, protesta-t-il en se redressant. Tu ne me dérange pas...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te promets... Sauf si tu désire vraiment rentrer...

- Non, si ça ne t'ennuies pas, je n'ai pas réellement quelque chose de mieux à faire, répondis-je en rangeant mon téléphone.

Il se frotta le visage avant d'aller chercher la pizza qui était dans le four et de la poser devant nous.

- Alors tu préfères Scarlet et Red ou Elizabeth et Darcy, demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant le lecteur DVD.

- Scarlet et Darcy, répondis-je pour le taquiner.

- Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à te satisfaire sur ce point là, répondit-il avec un moue adorable.

- Tu préfères quoi, toi ?

- Ce que tu voudras, ça m'est égal... Tu crois qu'elle as fait exprès de choisir deux grands films d'amour ?

- Assurément !

- Elle est... machiavélique.

- Non, elle est givrée...

- Machiavélique et givrée !

- Heureusement que c'est ta sœur et pas la mienne...

- Techniquement, ce n'est pas réellement ma sœur, mais ne vas surtout pas lui répéter que je t'ai dit ça...

Je fis semblant de me coudre les lèvres.

- Enfin, la vie serait nettement moins palpitante sans elle, ajouta-t-il avec philosophie.

Il inséra un DVD au hasard dans l'appareil et vint me rejoindre sur le canapé.

- C'est clair, soupirai-je.

Finalement la soirée n'était pas si mal partie.

**Fin du chapitre 6**

**Hep tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews! C'est super encourageant et ça fait super plaisir ! **

**Je tenais également à vous dire que j'ai écris un petit OS sur Alice et Jasper dont le titre est « My Beloved Pixie » que vos trouverez en cliquant sur mon profile. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous m'en direz des nouvelles (passez y faire un tour, ce n'est pas très long, ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes). **

**Bon week-end à tous et merci encore pour votre soutient ! **


	7. Changement ?

**Chapitre 7 : Changements ? **

Je ne savais pas trop comment j'en étais arrivée là, mais j'étais bel et bien entrain de regarder un grand film d'amour calée – certes d'une manière très pudique- contre l'épaule d'Edward Cullen, emmitouflée dans la même couverture que ce dernier.

Bien que nous n'en étions pas aux grands rapprochements que j'avais imaginés dans mes rêves les plus inavouables, la situation était très agréable. Nous étions assis l'un à côté de l'autre, nos bras se touchant, ma tête était appuyée contre l'épaule d'Edward, un plaid jeté sur nous conservant la chaleur de nos corps.

C'était simplement le Paradis sur Terre, j'aurais pu rester toute la nuit appuyée contre lui, juste à respirer son odeur envoutante et sucrée en écoutant les battements de son cœur. J'étais d'ailleurs si bien, que je laissai échapper par inadvertance un petit soupir d'aise auquel il répondit par un autre soupir agacé.

- Désolée, murmurai-je rouge de honte, heureusement dans la pénombre il ne pouvait pas le voir.

- Non... C'est ma faute...

- Pardon ?

- Je n'aurai pas dû mettre ce film, tu soupires de contentement à chaque fois que Mr Darcy ouvre la bouche, déclara-t-il taquin.

- Oh, désolée, je n'avais pas remarqué...

En réalité je ne regardais plus vraiment le film depuis un petit moment. Je reportai mon attention sur la télévision, nous en étions à la scène où Mr Darcy demande une première fois la main d'Elizabeth dans le parc de Rosings.

- J'aurai dû me douter qu'un type pareil me ferait forcement de l'ombre... D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'on en parle je me souviens de pourquoi je ne supporte pas cet acteur, souffla-t-il juste dans le creux de mon oreille.

- C'est vrai qu'il est très beau, balbutiai-je d'un ton le plus dégagé possible malgré la chaleur qui se faisait sentir dans mes joues.

- Tout à fait passable, je dirai, cita Edward avec un sourire que je devinais sur ses lèvres.

Mon cœur voletait dans ma poitrine telle deux ailes de colibri tant j'étais troublée de sentir son souffle caresser la peau de mon cou.

- Tu es simplement jaloux...

Il éclata d'un rire un peu éraillé avant de me répondre :

- Probablement... Mais il y a de quoi, tu ne trouves pas ?

- C'est vrai que faire soupirer la plupart des femmes entre quatorze et septante ans, est une qualité que doivent lui envier bien des hommes...

- Juste une suffirait...

Il bougea légèrement est ses doigts glacés entrèrent en contact avec les miens.

- Tu as si froid, soufflai-je en enfermant ses doigts au creux de ma paume.

- Juste un peu de mal à me réchauffer...

Je cherchai son regard dans la pénombre et une image plus claire en provenance de la télévision éclaira son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, il avait vraiment l'air malade, mais même comme ça il restait beau, bien plus que Mr Darcy d'ailleurs.

J'attrapai son autre main et la serrait celle que je tenais déjà, couvrant ses deux mains des miennes pour les réchauffer.

- Je suis vraiment entrain de te faire passer une sacrée soirée, tu serais tellement mieux dans ton lit...

- Pas sûr...

- En tout cas, ta sœur peut t'être redevable, ajoutai-je croyant qu'il essayait simplement d'être poli.

- Je suis persuadé qu'elle pense que je devrai lui être redevable plutôt...

- Ouais... Sûrement...

- J'en reviens toujours pas qu'elle t'ait presque kidnappée pour t'obliger à passer la soirée avec moi...

- Moi, je n'en reviens même pas que l'idée lui ait effleuré l'esprit...

- Je crois qu'on a déjà débattu de ce sujet et la réponse est claire : elle est folle...

Un idée me vint à l'esprit, je la repoussai durant une seconde avant de décider de tenter ma chance.

- Edward, Alice est spéciale, non ?

Il eut un moment d'hésitation et décida d'esquiver en répondant à ma question sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Spéciale, folle... Utilise le terme que tu préfères, c'est du pareil au même.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas de ses excentricités dont je voulais parler, soufflai-je le regardant dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça, son visage à peine éclairé avait pris un air sérieux.

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait des choses que tout le monde n'est pas sensé savoir...

- Alice est une fouineuse de première catégorie, c'est vrai...

- Edward, arrête de me prendre pour une idiote... Je ne parlais pas non plus de ça et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Je pensais à quelque chose de plus... Paranormal ?

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se massa les tempes.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu en as parlé avec elle ?

- J'ai essayé mais elle a esquivé...

- Ça ne m'étonne pas... Il s'agit de quelque chose de tellement étrange que c'est difficilement avouable...

- Elle voit, c'est ça ?

- Bella...

- Je ne le dirai à personne.

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le contrariait.

- Je te le promets, Edward, insistai-je comme je voyais qu'il hésitait.

- Bien, céda-t-il. Mais personne ne le sait en dehors de la famille et il ne faut absolument pas que ça s'ébruite, Alice en a déjà bien trop souffert...

- Je te le jure !

- Alice est extralucide...

- Elle voit l'avenir, c'est ça ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça... Elle voit le chemin sur lequel les gens sont en temps réel, mais aussi ce qu'il risque de se passer. Le futur n'est pas figé, il n'y a pas qu'un seul avenir vers lequel nous allons d'une manière certaine, il n'y a que des possibilités d'avenirs qui peuvent changer jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Tout dépend des décisions que prennent les gens. Alice voit ce qu'il va se passer à partir du moment où la personne prend une décision.

- C'est extraordinaire, m'exclamai-je.

- Il y a aussi un revers à la médaille, Bella...

- J'imagine...

Edward avait précisé que le don d'Alice l'avait déjà fait souffrir.

- Est-ce qu'elle m'a vue, demandai-je après un petit moment de silence.

- Oui, le jour où tu es tombée en utilisant tes béquilles et également... Le jour de ton accident...

- Oh, et qu'a-t-elle vu ?

- Bella, il est inutile de reparler de ça...

- S'il te plait...

- Elle... Alice t'as vue morte ce jour là... Elle a vu le fourgon de Tyler te percuter, mais...

- Mais personne n'était là pour m'écarter...

- Non... Car je n'avais pas encore pris la décision de t'aider...

Un frisson glacial s'empara de mon corps. J'étais passée sans m'en rendre compte à deux doigts de ma propre mort.

J'avais conscience que mon visage s'était décomposé et j'essayai tant bien que mal de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Mais Edward était loin d'être stupide et ne s'y laissa pas prendre.

- Je n'aurai jamais dû te dire ça, s'excusa-t-il tandis que sa main froide glissait dans ma nuque.

- Non ! Ce n'est rien, je t'assure...

- C'est donc à cause du froid que tu t'es mise subitement à trembler...

Je ne répondis pas. Ses bras m'enlacèrent et me pressèrent doucement contre son torse. Le sentiment de panique qui s'était emparé de moi quelques minutes plus tôt s'apaisa. L'impression d'angoisse bizarre qui s'était logée dans le fond de mon ventre n'avait pas tout à fait disparu, et j'avais conscience d'être un peu crispée entre ses bras, mais cela ne nous empêcha pas de rester serrés étroitement l'un contre l'autre durant un long moment. Les doigts d'Edward coururent partout sur mon corps, prodiguant des caresses délicates et rassurantes tandis que sa bouche se posait de temps à autre sur mon front et mes joues.

- Le film est fini, annonça-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher.

- Ça faisait un moment que je ne regardais plus, murmurai-je le visage toujours enfuit contre la peau de son cou.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il en desserrant un peu son étreinte pour se masser le front.

- Tu devrais aller dormir...

- Probablement, répondit-il en caressant ma joue avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il défit notre étreinte et se leva avant de me soulever du canapé, je me retrouvai en équilibre dans ses bras comme si cela ne lui avait demandé aucun effort.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais...

- Cette technique à l'avantage d'être non seulement plus rapide, mais aussi moins dangereuse que de te laisser crapahuter dans les escaliers avec tes béquilles, dit-il en gravissant les étages.

- Où vais-je dormir ?

- Je vais te laisser ma chambre, elle est plus confortable que le clic-clac du bureau de Carlisle.

- Comme tu veux...

Je ne protestai pas, car l'idée de passer toute une nuit dans les draps d'Edward avec quelque chose de terriblement... Excitant.

Il me déposa dans sa chambre et m'aida à m'asseoir sur le lit. Je remarquai qu'un pyjama ainsi qu'une serviette de toilette avaient été déposés sur le couvre-lit doré.

- Alice a tout prévu apparemment, grogna Edward.

- Elle a vu que j'allais dormir là ?

- Je ne pense pas...

Je lui lançai un regard interrogatif et il m'en rendit un suggestif en échange.

- Quoi ?

Mon air de totale incompréhension le fit rire.

- A ton avis à quoi Alice pensait-elle en organisant cette mascarade précisément un soir où il n'y a pas un chat à la maison?

- Quoi ? Non !

Mon regard allait du débardeur et du short noirs posés sur le lit au visage d'Edward.

- Elle est dingue ! Elle ne pensait tout de même pas qu'on allait... qu'on allait...

- Je ne sais pas si elle le pensait réellement, mais elle s'est efforcée de nous en laisser la possibilité, sourit-il.

- Cette fille prend ses fantasmes pour des réalités, ma parole !

- Ne t'énerve pas, Bella...

- Ne pas m'énerver, mais...

Edward me lança un regard suppliant et sa moue fatiguée était tellement craquante que je laissais tomber.

- C'est affreusement gênant !

Il m'offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Allez, mets-toi au lit et oublie ça...

- Oui, tu as raison... Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Bella, dit-il avant de disparaître en refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui.

Je me déshabillai entièrement, enfilai le pyjama qu'Alice avait mis à ma disposition et m'enfuis aussitôt dans les draps. Le tissu soyeux embaumait l'odeur du corps d'Edward. J'inspirai profondément le délicieux parfum sucré et masculin qui s'en dégageait. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire le plaisir que j'éprouvais rien qu'à dormir dans ses draps. Les images de la soirée que nous venions de passer défilaient derrières mes paupières, je me remémorai ses gestes, ses attentions, ses mains sur moi, mon visage dans son cou, ma bouche contre sa peau prête à l'embrasser, c'était presque comme s'il était là à côté de moi.

On frappa à la porte et je me redressai vivement.

- Oui ?

- Désolé, j'ai quelques trucs à prendre, s'excusa Edward en pénétrant dans la pièce

- Ok...

Je le voyais mal dans la semi pénombre qui régnait dans la chambre, seul la lumière de la lune et celle provenant du couloir illuminait son corps. Ma salive se coinça dans ma gorge quand je remarquai qu'il était torse nu et qu'il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer.

- Je fais vite, promis-t-il.

- Ca va... Ne te presse pas...

J'avais vraiment répondu ça ? Oh, mon dieu... Pauvre fille. Je m'enfuis sous ma couette, rouge de honte.

Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis fouiller dans sa garde-robe, ensuite ses pas revinrent vers le lit et je sentis son poids appuyer sur le matelas. Intriguée, je sortis ma tête de sous la couverture. Il était penché au-dessus de moi la main tendue pour attraper un oreiller. Dans cette position j'avais une vue incomparable sur son torse parfait aux muscles dessinés, j'eus l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre.

- Désolé...

- Aucun problème...

Il ne bougeait pourtant pas et ses magnifiques yeux verts me dévisageaient avec une expression insondable. Son visage se rapprocha perceptiblement du mien, ses lèvres se penchèrent sur les miennes, mais soudain une expression de douleur déforma ses traits et il porta la main à sa tête.

- Ca va, demandai-je un peu inquiète.

- Encore cette maudite migraine, ronchonna-t-il.

- Ma mère faisait quelque chose quand j'avais la migraine...

Je tendis les mains vers son visage et il me laissa faire. Je posai mes pouces sur tempes et les massai doucement tandis que mes autres doigts se frayaient délicatement chemin dans ses cheveux. J'effectuai ce geste pendant plusieurs minutes, essayant de me concentrer sur les paupières closes pour ne pas dévier vers sa bouche sublime dont il mordait légèrement la lèvre inférieure ou pire vers son torse parfait qui me filait des idées peu catholiques.

Mes doigts glissèrent ensuite vers sa nuque, sur laquelle j'effectuai de petites pressions du bout des doigts. Son visage se détendit un peu et il se laissa tomber à côté de moi par dessus la couette et s'empara de mes mains pour les reposer sur son visage.

- N'arrête pas, s'il te plait...

Nous étions allongé l'un face à l'autre et je continuai de faire courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux, son cou, sur ses tempes et sa nuque, ses épaules aussi.

- Ca va mieux, demandai-je.

La seule réponse que j'obtins fut un gémissement étouffé que j'interprétai comme un oui. Le sommeil semblait commencer à le prendre et mes doigts fatigués ne firent bientôt plus que caresser son visage.

- Tu t'endors, Edward...

- Je sais...

Seule la lumière de la lune nous éclairait à présent, rendant sa peau blanche presque translucide. Ses traits étaient tout à fait détendu, ses paupières closes, sa bouche délicieuse légèrement entrouverte. La vision valait cher à mes yeux, il était tellement beau.

- Tu devrais peut être rejoindre ton lit, dis-je dans un élan de sagesse que je n'avais pourtant pas envie de suivre.

- Techniquement j'y suis, répondit-il en prenant mes mains dans les siennes pour en embrasser les paumes.

- Mets-toi au moins sous la couette, tu es mort de froid, murmurai-je en reprenant une de mes mains pour caresser son épaule du bout des doigts.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu m'autorise à rester là, demanda-t-il en obéissant paresseusement.

- Si ta sœur apprend ça, tu es un homme mort, répondis-je tandis qu'il s'allongeait contre moi.

- La mort en vaut la peine...

Ses bras se refermèrent sur moi et il nicha son visage dans mon cou, avant de pousser un dernier soupire qui m'annonça qu'il s'était endormi.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**Merci à tous pour vos très nombreuses reviews, particulièrement à ceux qui postent des reviews anonymes et que je n'ai jamais l'occasion de remercier personnellement ! **

**Je vous rappelle également que j'ai écris un petit OS sur Alice et Jasper qui s'intitule MY BELOVED PIXIE, pour ceux que ça intéresse...**

**J'espère que vous serez encore nombreux au rendez-vous...**

**SHEZ **


	8. Après le beau temps, la pluie

**Chapitre 8 : Après le beau temps, la pluie**

La matinée devait être déjà bien avancée, car le soleil était haut dans le ciel plongeant la chambre d'Edward dans un bain de lumière dorée et éblouissante. Mes paupières papillonnèrent pour laisser mes yeux s'habituer à la luminosité un peu vive, tandis que mes doigts cherchaient à tâtons la couverture qui avait glissé je ne sais où.

Ne la trouvant pas, j'essayai de me redresser, c'est alors que je me rendit compte qu'un poids reposait sur mon ventre et m'empêchait de bouger. J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus grand pour constater qu'Edward se servait de mon estomac comme d'un oreiller, le visage niché contre la peau dénudée de mon ventre. Mon débardeur s'était relevé durant le nuit, laissant son souffle chaud effleurer mon nombril et ses cheveux chatouiller mes cottes. Les doigts de sa main droite étaient accrochés à ma hanche tandis que ceux de son autre main était posés juste sur mon sein.

Je me mis à grelotter, tandis qu'un sentiment un peu étrange m'envahissait, un mélange de tendresse, de bien être mais aussi de gêne... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point dormir avec lui pouvait être intime, à quel point cet acte anodin nous mettait à nu l'un et l'autre.

Il frissonna également dans son sommeil, et je remarquai qu'il avait la chaire de poule, nous avions beau être en mai, Forks n'en restait pas moins un des endroits les plus humides et les plus frais de la planète. Ne sachant pas où était passée la couverture et étant incapable de bouger sans le réveiller je me contentai de frictionner la peau douce de ses épaules pour le réchauffer. Du moins je tentai de le faire, car mes doigts se perdirent dans sa nuque, ses cheveux et sur son dos qu'il exposait dans son sommeil impudique à mon regard.

Il se mit bientôt à soupirer, à marmonner des choses sans cohérence, à s'agiter un peu et je se compris qu'il était proche du réveil. Il n'eut hélas pas le temps d'ouvrir les paupière paisiblement car son réveil radio se mit à hurler à tue tête la météo pour la journée.

Contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce pour l'éteindre et enfuit un peu plus son visage contre mon ventre.

- Bella, pitié, éteints cette horreur...

Techniquement parlant c'était tout à fait impossible à moins qu'il me lâche, mais il était toujours à moitié installé sur moi, me rendant incapable du moindre mouvement.

- Je voudrai bien te faire plaisir, mais c'est physiquement inconcevable... Sauf si tu bouges...

Il sembla se rendre compte de la position dans laquelle il était installé et c'est avec de belles rougeurs sur les joues qu'il se redressa pour éteindre l'engin de malheur. Il en profita également pour récupérer la couette qui avait glissé au sol.

Durant le petit moment où il bougea je pus profiter de la vision parfaite de son corps exposé à l'éclatante luminosité dorée, cette lumière le mettait particulièrement en valeur, comme s'il en avait eu besoin. Tous ses muscles saillaient sous la peau diaphane et délicate et les rayons du soleil qui s'accrochaient dans ses cheveux leur donnaient une teinte presque auburn formant comme une auréole autour de son visage. Même au saut du lit, la vision d'Edward relevait de l'apparition divine, et j'adhérai déjà entièrement à la religion à laquelle il daignerait me convertir.

Il s'étira d'une manière très féline ce qui n'aida pas mon pauvre cœur pris de palpitations à se calmer, avant de se se rallonger très sagement à côté de moi. Il ne me touchait pas et se contentait de poser son regard amusé et encore un peu endormi sur moi, heureusement d'ailleurs, car le moindre contact physique avant que j'ai eu le temps de me remettre de l'éblouissement dont j'avais été victime aurait simplement signé l'arrêt de mon organe vital.

- Bonjour..

- Bonjour, répondis-je en m'emmitouflant dans la couverture qu'il avait rejeté sur nous.

- Bien dormi ?

- Très bien, et toi ? Étais-je un oreiller confortable ?

- Le plus confortable que j'ai connu... Et le plus intéressant aussi...

- Pardon ?

- Savais-tu que tu parlais dans ton sommeil ?

- Vraiment, dis-je un peu anxieuse à l'idée de ce que j'avais pu raconter.

- Oui, c'est assez fascinant d'ailleurs...

Un sourire doux et mystérieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'ai-je raconté, demandai-je sur le ton le plus dégagé que ma gorge serrée pu fournir.

- Rien d'embarrassant, rassure-toi...

- En fait, je préfère m'éviter une humiliation consciente, ne dis rien...

- Pourquoi es-tu persuadée que tu as à rougir de ce que tu murmures dans ton sommeil ?

- Parce que je sais de quoi je rêve...

Je me souvenais notamment d'avoir fait un rêve très explicite comprenant Edward, moi et ce grand lit. A quelle fille mentalement équilibrée, le fait de dormir à côté d'un mec pareil n'aurait pas filé des idées ?

- Tu as rêvé de moi ?

- Non !

La couleur de mes joues était bien trop prononcée que pour ne pas me trahir.

- Ah bon ? Je me demande bien pourquoi tu as prononcé mon prénom à plusieurs reprises, alors...

Un bouffée de chaleur envahit mon corps et j'enfonçai mon visage dans mon oreiller pour cacher ma gêne.

- Hé, je te taquine, Bella... Ce n'est pas bien grave, je trouve ça plutôt flatteur, moi... Et puis, j'ai aussi rêvé de toi...

Il plongea ses doigts dans mes cheveux et posa un baiser dans mon cou.

- Tu es adorable quand tu rougis...

J'essayai vainement de trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à lui répondre quand on frappa lourdement contre la porte de bois.

- Et merde, grogna Edward.

- Qui est-ce, soufflai-je tout bas.

- Emmett, évidemment !

- Il n'est pas à New-York avec tes parents, dis-je complètement paniquée à l'idée que toute sa famille apprenne que j'avais passé la nuit dans son lit.

- Non, ils devaient rentrer ce matin...

- Quoi ?!

- Chuuut...

Il m'attira contre lui et rabattu la couverture sur ma tête.

- Essaye d'être discrète si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant de ça dans cinq minutes, souffla-t-il tout bas...

Je m'aplatis autant que je pus contre Edward, comme j'étais petite, peut-être qu'Emmett n'y verrait que du feu...

- Entre !

- Salut, mec ! Carlisle propose une partie de Base Ball en famille, ça te dis ?

- Dans combien de temps ?

Le bras d'Edward sous la couverture me serra un peu plus contre lui et j'enfouis mon visage dans son torse.

- Pas avant deux heures, car Jasper dort encore...

- Ok, ça marche... Bon, écoute, dégage de là maintenant, car je voudrai bien m'habiller...

- C'est vrai que je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu dormirai tout habillé avec Bella... Ça serait nettement moins amusant...

- Va te faire foutre, Emmett !

- T'inquiète pas frérot, je vous laisse terminer vos petites affaires tranquillement... Oh, au fait Bella, je te laisse tes béquilles pour descendre, au cas où tu te serais lassée des bras d'Edward, mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas...

Je ne sortis la tête de sous la couette que quand ce crétin d'ours mal léché eut fermé la porte derrière lui.

- C'était le moment le plus humiliant de toute mon existence, déclarai-je.

- Je ne pense pas... Tu verras ce qu'est réellement une humiliation dans dix minutes quand nous descendrons déjeuner...

- Oh, mon dieu, non ! Mais... Tes parents que vont-ils...

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit un problème...

Il posa un baiser sur ma mâchoire et se dégagea de moi pour se diriger vers sa garde-robe.

- Ils vont sûrement être furieux...

- Non... Je ne vois pas pourquoi, nous n'avons rien fait de mal...

- Oui, mais eux ne le savent pas !

- Bella, même si nous avions couché ensemble, est-ce que ça aurait été mal ? Je peux te promettre qu'Alice et Jasper ainsi que Rose et Emmett ne s'en privent pas...

Je ne répondis rien et mon silence le fit rire. Je le regardai enfiler un jeans et un t-shirt avec un air perplexe. Je n'osais imaginer la fureur de Charlie si au retour d'un week-end, il trouvait Edward dans mon lit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Bella !

- J'aurai préféré être présentée à ta mère dans d'autres circonstances...

- Celle-ci est parfaite, je te le promets... Écoute, habille toi tranquillement, je vais descendre le premier ainsi tu n'auras pas à subir les questions indiscrètes d'Emmett et Alice.

- Ok...

Il disparut et à la vue de la tête qu'il tirait en sortant, je compris qu'il était réellement entrain de se sacrifier. Je pris tout mon temps pour m'habiller avant de descendre au salon où je ne trouvais personne. Je me dirigeais donc vers la cuisine quand les voix d'Emmett et Alice me parvinrent à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

- Alors que s'est-il passé, demandai la voix d'Alice presque surexcitée.

- Alice, laisse ton frère tranquille, dit une voix douce et féminine.

- Mais, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, c'est grâce à moi si...

- Si rien du tout! Il ne s'est rien passé, coupa la voix d'Edward cette fois.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as passé la nuit dans le même lit qu'elle alors que tu la regarde depuis presque deux mois avec des yeux de merlan frit et qu'il ne s'est strictement rien passé, déclara Emmett.

- Hé bien, ne me crois pas !

Emmett ricana.

- Tu ne l'as même pas embrassée ?

- Non, je te dis !

- T'es entrain de me dire que je me suis donnée tout ce mal pour rien, demanda la voix désolée d'Alice.

- Tu croyais quoi ? Je n'allais pas lui sauter dessus ! On se connait à peine !

- Ok, on est d'accord, mais tu es quand même au courant que ton cas devient franchement pathologique, mon grand ?

- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis Emmett, j'ai pas a me justifier auprès de toi !

- Ok, on va dire que je te crois et que vous n'avez fait que dormir l'un à côté de l'autre, mais explique moi tout de même...

- Je crains le pire, marmonna Edward.

- ... comment ça se fait que tu aies la couture du pyjama de Bella imprimée sur la joue...

Je décidai de pénétrer à cet instant dans la pièce pour mettre fin au calvaire d'Edward, espérant que ses frères n'oseraient pas aborder le sujet devant moi. Comme de fait, mon entrée fut suivie d'un grand silence, Alice et Emmett étouffaient un rire moqueur dans leur tasse de café, Carlisle, complètement indifférent à la détresse de son plus jeune fils, lisait le journal avec un petit sourire en coin imprimé sur les lèvres, tandis qu'Edward noyait sa honte dans son jus d'orange.

Ce fut sa mère qui réagit la première à mon entrée.

- Bonjour, Bella !

Elle me tendit une main amicale que je serrai maladroitement en coinçant une de mes béquilles sous mon bras.

- Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...

- Merci...

- Installe-toi à table, j'ai fais des pannecakes, j'espère que tu aimes ça !

- Oui... Oui... Merci beaucoup...

J'étais affreusement gênée par sa gentillesse et son désir de me faire plaisir. Je m'assis à côté d'Edward, car, comme par hasard, il n'y avait plus que cette place de libre alentour de la table.

- Bien dormi, Bella, demanda Emmett.

Edward lui fila un coup de pied bien senti sous la table et je souhaitai dans mon fort intérieur qu'il ait eu très mal.

- Très bien jusqu'à ce qu'un ours mal léché essaye de défoncer la porte...

La famille éclata de rire tandis qu'Emmett me regardait avec un air consterné. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je réponde.

- Il était tellement pressé de venir vérifier que tu étais dans le lit d'Edward qu'il aurait abattu la porte à coups de machette s'il l'avait fallut, s'esclaffa Alice.

- Parce que toi, tu n'étais pas du tout pressée, grogna Edward en étalant de la confiture de myrtilles sur ses pannecakes, c'est la première chose que tu as fait en rentrant cette nuit... Si tu pensais avoir été discrète, c'est raté !

Alice ne répondit rien et plongea son nez dans sa tasse, confuse d'avoir été surprise.

- En tout cas, il y a une grande injustice dans cette histoire, déclara Emmett.

- Ah oui, et laquelle, répondit Carlisle vaguement intéressé.

- Celle qu'Edward n'a même pas eu droit à un petit sermon pour avoir été retrouvé au lit avec Bella... Ca n'a pas été la même chose pour Rosalie et moi, nous l'avons bien senti passer ton long discours sur l'amour et les responsabilités...

Edward lança un regard furieux à son frère. Quant à moi, j'étais sur le point de mourir de honte.

- C'est à dire qu'après t'avoir retrouvé au lit avec Rosalie, et ensuite appris que Jasper et Alice sortaient ensemble, je m'étais fait à l'idée de retrouver également Edward dans cette situation. Heureusement, il a été assez intelligent pour aller chercher quelqu'un en dehors de la famille, Dieu soit loué, répliqua Carlisle sans lever le nez de son journal.

- Pourquoi ne changeriez-vous pas de sujet, demanda Esmé en me jetant un petit coup d'oeil.

- Quelle bonne idée, grommela Edward.

Un bip bip strident retentit et Carlisle tira son portable de la poche de sa veste.

- Chef Swan...

Je jetai un regard paniqué à Alice, le visage de cette dernière était fermé et soucieux.

- Oui d'accord, j'arrive tout de suite... Bien sûr...

Il raccrocha et je remarquai que toute la famille était suspendue à ses lèvres, mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

- Nous allons devoir remettre notre partie de Base Ball à plus tard... Un randonneur a été retrouvé mort à l'Est du Comté, je dois aller récupérer le corps pour pratiquer l'autopsie.

- Un animal ?

- Apparemment pas...

- Encore une agression ?

- Probablement...

- Comment ça, encore une agression, demandai-je un peu alarmée.

- Il y a eu deux meurtres de campeurs du côté des Goats Rocks dernièrement...

Mon visage perdit toutes ses couleurs.

- Alice, Charlie est obligé de reprendre du service, il demande si tu ne veux pas tenir compagnie à Bella pour la journée...

- Avec plaisir, répondit Alice avec un air étrange que je pris pour de la déception.

- Ne te sens pas obligée de me garder si tu avais d'autres projets, je suis vraiment capable de me débrouiller toute seule...

- Ne t 'inquiète pas, Bella, ça ne me dérange pas...

- Très bien, je vais chercher ma trousse et je vous dépose chez Bella...

Il se leva pour quitter la pièce et Alice le suivit de près. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine si bien que toute la famille surpris la conversation d'Alice et Carlisle.

- Il en prépare un autre, Carlisle. Je l'ai vu, il se dirige vers le comté voisin, mais il agira au hasard, dès que l'occasion se présentera, c'est comme un besoin compulsif...

- Tu veux encore une tasse de thé, Bella, demanda Esmé pour détourner mon attention.

- Non, merci...

Emmett et Esmé avait l'air particulièrement crispé, et semblait guetter une quelconque réaction de ma part dues aux paroles d'Alice.

- Détendez-vous, elle est au courant. Elle ne dira rien, siffla Edward.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

- Désolé, Bella...

- Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend que vous vouliez protéger Alice...

Esmé m'offrit un sourire rassurant.

- Elle a déjà eu tellement d'ennui à cause de son don...

Carlisle nous déposa Alice et moi à la maison, avant de partir pour l'est du comté avec Charlie. Nous passâmes la journée à rire et à discuter, à mon grand étonnement Alice essaya à peine de me tirer les vers du nez au sujet de ma soirée avec Edward, ce qu'elle me fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

- Je suis pourtant sûre que ça te démange de tout savoir dans les moindres détails...

- Effectivement...

- Pourquoi cet altruisme ?

- Parce que d'après ce que j'ai soutiré à Edward, il semble qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand chose de très intéressant...

- Ça dépend de quel point de vue... J'ai trouvé cette soirée très... enrichissante...

- Il ne t'as même pas embrassée...

- C'est vrai...

- Qu'est-ce qui était si enrichissant alors ?

- Hé bien, disons que dormir contre ton frère à moitié nu était une expérience que je n'aurai loupé pour rien au monde... Mais tu as raison, c'est dommage qu'il n'ait pas été complètement nu, ça aurait été certainement beaucoup plus... instructif.

- Bella !

J'éclatai de rire devant son air choqué. Elle se frappa le front comme pour se faire sortir de la tête une image assez explicite.

- Tiens, c'est quoi ça, demanda-t-elle comme pour détourner la conversation en brandissant une brochure posée sur la table du salon. Tu comptes t'inscrire dans un centre de convalescence ? C'est plutôt pour les petits vieux ce truc là...

Je remarquai que la brochure était exactement la même que celle qu'Angela m'avait faite remarquer quelques jours auparavant. Je pensais pourtant l'avoir jetée, histoire qu'elle ne donne pas d'idée à mon père.

- Non, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait là...

- Pourtant la page destinée aux réservations est remplie...

Je lui arrachai presque la brochure des mains, elle avait raison, la page était complétée à mon nom pour une durée d'un mois à compter de lundi.

- Olympic, c'est quand même loin...

- Je n'irai pas... Charlie ne ferait pas ça sans m'en parler!

Je comptais retourner à l'école d'ici une semaine ou deux ! Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ! Alice me jeta un regard désolé et allait dire quelque chose quand Charlie pénétra dans la pièce.

- Vous avez passé une bonne journée les filles ? Alice, ton père t'attend dans sa voiture...

Elle hésita avant de se lever et de prendre son sac. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue.

- Appelle-moi quand tu en sais plus, souffla-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai livide, et elle quitta le salon en saluant mon père. Ce dernier avait l'air mal à l'aise, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil à côté du mien avant de dire :

- Bella, il faut qu'on parle...

Il avait certainement raison, sur ce point du moins.

**Fin du chapitre 8**

**Joaniee : Non ma fic n'est pas incohérente ! Du moins, je ne pense pas... Edward est humain, tout simplement (c'est ce qui signifie le all human dans le résumé, ça veut dire que tous les persos sont humains). Donc, comme les humains, il a chaud puis froid, il peut tomber malade et ses yeux ne sont pas de cette extraordinaire couleur dorée... Voilà... Merci pour ta review ! **

**Merci à tous ceux à qui je n'aurai pas répondu également, vos reviews sont super encourageantes ! Merci ! **


	9. Départ

**Chapitre 9 : Départ**

Charlie se passa la main sur le front, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me dire le mettait mal à l'aise. Il poussa un gros soupire qui agita sa moustache avant de poser un regard embarrassé sur moi.

- Bella... Je vais être obligé de reprendre du service, nous avons un gros problème sur les bras au commissariat...

- Cette histoire de campeurs assassinés ?

- Oui, on dirait que celui qui a fait ça se dirige vers le comté voisin...

- Pourquoi devons nous parler de ça ? Le fait que tu doives recommencer à travailler n'est pas un problème. Je peux rester seule la journée, je me débrouille de mieux en mieux. Et puis, je compte retourner au Lycée, je ne pense pas que le Dr. Cullen y verrait un inconvénient, je me suis assez reposée...

J'avais déblatéré tout ça sur un ton plus aigu qu'à la normal, inquiet voir défensif. Je ne voulais pas de ce centre de convalescence, ni pour une semaine, ni pour un mois, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort que de m'envoyer là-bas. Voulait-il réellement m'arracher à l'équilibre précaire que j'avais réussi à construire ? Je venais seulement de me faire des amis, je commençai à m'adapter à mon nouveau mode de vie, à la maison, à Forks et son temps pluvieux. Il n'était pas question de m'arracher à tout ce qui m'avaient aidé à m'accrocher, à guérir.

- Bella, je sais que tu as fait des progrès et que tu te débrouille mieux, mais là n'est pas le problème... Je dois quitter le comté pour quelque temps... Je ne t'en ai pas parlé plutôt parce que j'espérai encore pouvoir rester ici, mais... La saison touristique approche, et c'est la seule chose qui fasse vraiment vivre la ville l'été, il faut qu'on écroue ce malade avant que l'histoire s'ébruite. Le Maire a été formel là-dessus. De plus, je pense que les forces conjointes des deux comtés ne seront pas de trop pour l'attraper.

- Je peux me m'occuper de moi moi-même, je n'ai besoin de personne ! Je n'irai pas dans ce centre de convalescence, hurlai-je en jetant la brochure à travers la pièce.

- Ah oui, et comment te nourriras-tu ? Tu ne peux même pas monter dans une voiture pour faire des courses ! Et si jamais tu venais à tomber encore une fois ou si tu avais un problème grave, qui serait là pour t'aider ?

- Alice et Angela... Edward, aussi ! Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait trouver un arrangement !

Il y avait maintenant des sanglots dans ma voix.

- Je ne vais pas te confier à trois adolescents irresponsables !

- Tu es injuste ! Je commence seulement à me faire des amis, je ne veux pas partir d'ici, je ne peux pas !

- Tes amis seront toujours là à ton retour, Bella...

- Ah oui ? Et combien de temps ça prendra ? Minimum quinze jours, peut-être un mois, voir deux ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Je serai toujours immobilisée dans un mois, ça veut dire quoi? Que je dois arrêter de vivre d'ici là ? Écoute-moi bien, papa, il n'en est simplement pas question !

- Bella, je suis ton père et je suis en droit de décider de ce qui est le mieux pour toi !

- Le mieux pour moi, c'est de rester auprès d'Alice et d'Angela, de retourner au lycée, de sortir de cette maison ! Et certainement pas d'aller m'enfermer dans un centre où je serai coupée du monde !

Je pleurai franchement à présent, car je savais qu'il ne céderait pas, il était persuadé de faire pour le mieux, je le voyais dans ses yeux. J'essuyai mes larmes et m'appuyai sur mes béquilles pour monter dans ma chambre.

- Je vais t'aider...

- Laisse-moi !

Je commençai à gravir l'escalier quand il m'interpella d'une voix plus douce.

- C'est à cause d'Edward, c'est ça ?

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en vient à parler d'Edward, demandai-je sans me retourner.

- Je sais qu'il te plait et je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas le quitter... Mais ce n'est qu'un garçon, et c'est de ta santé et de ta sécurité dont nous parlons, Bella.

- Tu te trompes !

Et j'avais raison. Il n'en savait strictement rien. Edward ne me plaisait pas. Ou plus.. Non, il ne me plaisait plus, j'étais désormais passée à l'étape suivante. J'étais amoureuse de lui et c'est alors que j'allais le quitter que je m'en rendais compte. Ironique, non ?

- Quand dois-je partir ?

- Demain soir... Je quitte le comté lundi matin...

- Très bien... Bonne nuit !

Mon ton avait été dur et j'avais pris bien soin de ne pas tourner la tête pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point l'évocation d'Edward m'avait blessée.

- Bella, il est seulement cinq heures !

- Quoi ?! Je n'ai pas le droit de disposer de ma dernière soirée comme je le désire ?

- Si, évidemment...

- Très bien !

Je gravis les dernières marches avant de pousser la porte de ma chambre d'un coup de béquille et de me jeter sur mon lit. Allongée sur le couvre lit, je laissai couler les larmes en pestant contre mon père est ses instincts protecteurs.

Je pleurai depuis une bonne demi-heure en cherchant toutes les solutions possibles et imaginables pour ne pas quitter Forks quand je repensai à Alice qui m'avait demandé de lui téléphoner. Elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter, bien que je la soupçonnai d'avoir vu ce qui allait se passer.

Je composai son numéro de téléphone sur mon portable et elle répondit dès la première tonalité comme si elle avait attendu mon appel.

- Bella ?

- Ouais, c'est moi, confirmai-je en reniflant.

- Que se passe t-il ?

- Mon père doit quitter le comté pour un moment...

- Et ?

- Il m'envoie dans un centre de repos... Je pars demain soir...

- Oh, non ! Pas si tôt, Bella !

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il quitté le comté lundi...

- Non, non, c'est impossible, je ne veux pas que tu partes ! Qui va s'occuper de toi là-bas et qui va te suivre médicalement ? Tu ne peux pas quitter Forks !

- C'est un centre de convalescence, Alice, je crois qu'il y a tout ce qu'il faut là-bas, hélas...

Il y avait de nouveau des sanglots dans ma voix et je respirai longuement pour essayer de les faire taire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution... Fais-moi confiance !

- D'ici demain soir ?

- Oui ! Je passerai te voir demain avec Edward....

- Non, viens sans Edward... Ca sera encore pire de partir s'il vient...

- Bella...

- S'il te plait Alice, passe me dire au revoir demain, mais viens seule...

- Je ne te dirai pas au revoir, Bella. Mais nous parlerons de ça plus tard, car j'ai quelque chose d'urgent à régler...

Je raccrochai et me déshabillai avant de me plonger sous ma couette, elle me semblait froide sans la présence d'Edward. J'avais passé une seule nuit au creux de ses bras et il me manquait déjà. J'allais devoir apprendre à ne plus y penser maintenant, à moi de vouloir me faire du mal sciemment.

Je m'endormis après un long moment, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré sur mon sort.

Au petit matin, je me levai résignée, sachant que mon père n'accepterait aucune des alternatives que j'avais méditées entre deux crises de larmes. Je pris une longue douche, et lavai mes cheveux avec mon shampooing à la fraise dont l'odeur m'emplissait de souvenirs rassurants et réconfortants.

J'étais toujours aussi triste quand je sortis de la salle de bain, mais je décidai de m'atteler tout de suite à faire ma valise, ce serait sans doute l'étape la plus dure de cette journée, autant m'acquitter de cette tâche désagréable au plus vite.

Je remplis ma malle de vêtements confortables, je ne comptais pas assister à un cocktail et mon plâtre ne me permettait pas de porter grand chose de très seyant. La plupart du temps je me contentai de porter des tuniques ou des pulls longs au dessus d'un leggins vu que ma jambe ne rentrait pas dans un jeans. Le peu de place qu'il me restait dans mes bagages fut comblée par une partie de mes livres, si je restait un mois de plus sans aller en classe, je risquais de m'ennuyer à mourir.

Je ne descendis pas dîner quand l'heure fut venue malgré les appels de Charlie. Certains auraient pu dire que je boudais. C'était vrai. Je lui en voulait profondément de ce qu'il me faisait même si je savais qu'il croyait agir pour mon bien.

L'après-midi s'écoula rapidement, même si je n'avais rien à faire. C'était incroyable à quel point le temps est élastique, comme il s'allonge quand vous attendez quelque chose et comme il accélère quand vous l'appréhender. Je regardai mille fois l'horloge de ma chambre, tout en guettant sur le parking le moindre crissement de pneus, au moindre petit bruit dans la rue mon cœur s'emballait, espérant voir Alice. Mais elle ne vînt pas, et bientôt mon père m'annonça qu'il était temps de partir.

Les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues quand je quittais la maison, j'espérai tant qu'Alice viendrait. Dans le fond de moi-même, j'avais cru qu'elle trouverait une solution. Elle pouvait être tellement inventive.

Charlie démarra la voiture et je lui demandai d'attendre cinq minutes.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

- J'espérai qu'Alice allait me rendre une dernière visite.

Il jeta un œil à l'horloge sur le tableau de bord et eut une moue septique qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'éventuelle venue d'Alice. Voyant que cette attente l'agaçait, je l'autorisai à partir à contre cœur.

- Tu la reverra, Bella ! Je ne t'emmène pas à l'abattoir !

J'haussai les épaules et essuyai les larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler sur mes joues. Nous allions quitter notre rue, quand les phares d'une Volvo argentée surgirent face à nous. Le conducteur sortit de sa voiture et fit de grands signes à Charlie pour qu'il stoppe son véhicule.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, malgré le fait que je n'avais pas souhaité le voir avant mon départ,_ il___était venu. Et même si je savais que j'allais devoir le quitter dans quelques minutes, rencontrer Edward une dernière fois m'emplissait d'une félicité sans pareille.

Une autre portière claqua et Alice et son père sortirent également de la Volvo. Le Dr. Cullen fit signe à ses enfants de rester en retrait et il se dirigea vers la portière de mon père dont il avait baissé la vitre.

- Charlie, puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Nous partions...

- Je sais, justement c'est à ce propos...

- Je ne voudrai pas me montrer grossier, mais les décisions que je prends pour la sécurité de ma fille ne sont en rien exagérées quoi que cette dernière en pense. Et je ne vois pas très bien en quoi cela vous concerne, Carlisle.

- Je comprends vos inquiétudes à laisser Bella seule, et je pense que vous avez raison quand vous pensez qu'il est encore trop tôt pour cela. Mais, je ne suis pas venu contester votre décision, juste vous proposez une alternative qui fera certainement moins de peine à Bella.

Je jetai un regard anxieux à mon père. Il avait l'air contrarié et j'avais peur qu'il refoule Carlisle sans même l'écouter.

- Allez-y, je vous écoute, dit-il sur un ton un peu rigide.

- Nous sommes d'accord Esmé et moi pour accueillir Bella à la maison. Nous l'hébergerons le temps qu'il faudra et nous prendrons soin d'elle. Rester à Forks lui permettra de retourner au lycée dans quelques temps et de ne pas être éloignée de ses amis, ce qui n'est pas négligeable dans le processus de guérison... De plus Alice et Edward en seraient enchantés, et je pourrai continuer à la suivre médicalement...

- Je ne peux pas vous demandez un tel service, répliqua mon père.

La bouffée d'espoir que j'avais ressentie quelques secondes au paravent fut complétement anéantie.

- Je le fais avec plaisir, Charlie, vous ne m'en serez pas redevable. Considérez ça comme un acquittement pour les nombreux services que vous avez rendus à ma famille.

Mon père me jeta un regard et sa moustache frétilla, signe qu'il hésitai.

- Elle sera en sécurité et nous prendrons tous soin d'elle...

- Papa, s'il te plaît !

- Vous avez une chambre où la logez ?

- Celle d'Edward...

Mon père faillit s'étrangler et le rouge me monta aux joues.

- Edward dormira sur le lit d'appoint dans mon bureau, jugea bon de préciser Carlisle.

Charlie arrêta de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et hocha la tête.

- Bien, j'imagine que je n'ai plus vraiment le choix... De toutes façons, je n'aurai jamais réussi à la laisser là-bas avec l'air de chien battu qu'elle me fait depuis hier soir.

- Merci, Charlie...

- Merci à vous...

Je serrai mon père dans mes bras pour le remercier tandis qu'Edward et Alice chargeaient déjà mes valises dans le coffre de la Volvo.

Alice me sauta au cou dès que je réussit à m'extirper de la voiture en me murmurant :

- Tu as cru que je t'avais laissé tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu, avouai-je en la serrant contre moi.

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin avant de m'aider à m'installer dans la voiture d'Edward.

- Il a fallut un peu de temps pour convaincre les parents... Ils ne voulaient pas interférer dans les décisions de Charlie. Mais on s'y est mis à trois, Emmett, Edward et moi, et ils ont cédé, comme toujours.

- Merci, Alice. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je t'aime... Je t'en serai redevable pour les dix années à venir.

- La manière dont tu pourrais me remercier est beaucoup plus rapide, mais on en parlera plus tard, ok ? dit-elle en jetant un petit regard en coin à Edward qui se tenait un peu en retrait.

Je me dis que ce petit coup d'œil ne voulait rien dire de bon mais j'étais trop heureuse pour m'en inquiéter maintenant.

Mon père vint me saluer une dernière fois, et je me montrai chaleureuse dans mes adieux pour lui signifier que je ne lui en voulais pas. Il me fit les éternelles recommandations et me répéta une dizaine de fois de faire attention à moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il parlait d'Edward en répétant cette phrase. Mais l'essentiel fut que nous nous quittâmes plus heureux et rassurés que nous ne l'avions prévu l'un et l'autre.

Arrivé chez eux, Esmé m'accueillit comme sa propre fille. Elle me serra dans ses bras et me répéta maintes fois à quel point elle était heureuse de m'avoir sous leur toit. J'en étais presque gênée tant elle était maternelle et gentille.

Jasper et Emmett eurent l'air heureux à l'idée de cohabiter pour un petit temps avec moi. Ils s'échangeaient des sourires en coin qui me disaient qu'ils avaient prévu de beaucoup rire à mes dépends. Alice n'arrêtait pas de jeter des œillades outrées à son petit ami et à son frère. J'appris ce soir là, que derrière son air sérieux, Jasper n'était qu'un incorrigible joueur et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre des paris ridicules avec Emmett et Edward.

Edward quant à lui ne semblait pas mécontent de m'avoir auprès de lui, mais il ne manifesta pas particulièrement son plaisir à partager quelques semaines en ma compagnie. Certainement parce que tous les regards de la famille étaient braqués sur nous et que les paris d'Emmett et Jasper dont il semblait d'habitude si friand spéculaient sur notre relation.

Le seul point noir au tableau fut Rosalie qui vint que me saluer avant de remonter aussi vite dans sa chambre, cachant à peine son mécontentement.

- Laisse tomber, dit Emmett. Il faut le temps qu'elle s'habitue.

- Elle n'est pas particulièrement sociable, expliqua Edward.

- Je suis désolée...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute... Mais tu verras, ce n'est pas tant une mégère quand on la connait, sourit son petit ami.

J'étouffai un bâillement et Esmé décréta que la soirée avait été longue et forte en émotion et qu'il était temps que je me couche.

Je pris congé de tout le monde, n'oubliant pas de remercier encore une fois Esmé et Carlisle.

Alice et Jasper puis ensuite Edward déclarèrent qu'ils allaient se coucher également.

- N'oublie pas que ta chambre n'est plus celle du fond au deuxième étage, Ed...

- Emmett, je ne suis pas aussi stupide que toi, ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité, mon grand...

- T'emballe pas mon vieux, je disais ça juste au cas où tu serais tenté d'oublier !

Mes joues et celles d'Edward s'enflammèrent de concert tandis qu'Esmé fusillait son fils du regard.

Je n'avais pas fini d'entendre parler de cette histoire, finalement peut-être que le centre de convalescence n'aurait pas été si mal, non ?

**Fin du chapitre 9**

**J'ai conscience que ce chapitre n'était peut-être pas ce que vous attendiez... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, j'avoue que personnellement je n'en suis pas super contente en réalité. Mais bon il était obligatoire pour la suite de l'histoire... **

**Dans l'attente de vos reviews... Merci beaucoup à tous ! **


	10. Wanted : Edward Cullen

**Chapitre 10 : Wanted : Edward Cullen**

Je me prélassai entre les draps d'Edward depuis une petite demi heure déjà, ouvrant puis refermant paresseusement les yeux, hésitant à m'extirper de la chaleur confortable du lit quand on frappa deux petits coups à la porte.

- Emmett, Edward n'est pas dans mon lit si c'est ce que tu viens encore vérifier, dis-je d'une voix endormie, la tête à moitié enfouie dans mon oreiller.

- C'est Edward, en fait...

- Oh, euh... Tu peux entrer...

- Je viens juste cherche une chemise, expliqua-t-il en entrant.

- Euh... Pas de problème...

Le nombre de « euh » que je pouvais mettre dans une conversation avec Edward était simplement catastrophique. Nous vivions l'un à côté de l'autre depuis une semaine et je me sentais toujours embarrassée par sa présence. J'avais tendance à agir comme un cruche quand il était dans les parages, offrant par la même occasion à Jasper et Emmett leurs plus beaux moments de bonheur.

Je décidai sortir mon visage du coussin, jugeant qu'il était temps pour moi d'amorcer les premiers mouvements afin de me tirer de mon lit et me redressai en m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour pouvoir regarder Edward.

Comme d'habitude, la vision du jeune homme dans les simples gestes de son quotidien était époustouflante. Il me tournait le dos, occupé à chercher ses vêtements dans la penderie, uniquement habillé d'un jeans. Visiblement, il venait de sortir de la douche car quelques gouttelettes d'eau courraient sur sa nuque, ses belles épaules et son dos musclés pour aller s'écraser définitivement dans le creux de ses reins.

En ce moment même, à demi allongée sur mon lit, la bouche grande ouverte, je ne souhaitai rien d'autre qu'être une de ces gouttes d'eau, et je priai avec ferveur Le Tout Puissant de me liquéfier dans la seconde. Une vie éphémère sur la peau d'Edward aurait amplement suffit à me combler.

Il sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait et enfila une chemise noire à manches longues, malgré moi, un petit soupir de déception sortit de ma bouche.

- Ca va, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Mon regard se posa sur son torse à la peau diaphane qui transparaissait entre les deux pans du vêtement ainsi que sur les doigts parfaits qui refermaient application les boutons. Sa bouche articula quelque chose d'autre que je ne compris pas. Mon cerveau était simplement incapable de comprendre ce que ses lèvres à damner une sainte prononçaient.

- Hé, oh, Bella !

Il agita la main devant mes yeux, mais je n'étais pas en état de formuler une phrase correcte pour le rassurer. Je me laissai retomber sur le matelas, les yeux fermés, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière, tandis qu'Apollon en personne s'inquiétait sincèrement de ma santé (mentale ?).

- Tout est OK, Edward, pas de panique, répondis-je en gardant les paupières fermées, car je savais qu'il était penché au-dessus de moi, je sentais son odeur enivrante toute proche et le matelas qui ployait légèrement son poids

- Tu es sûre ? Je peux appeler, Carlisle, si...

Je ris en imaginant la tête du Dr. Cullen quand je lui expliquerai la raison de mon « malaise » et le remède qu'il allait me prescrire. J'espérai que dans ce cas il fallait soigner le mal par le mal.

- Tu te moque de moi, donc c'est que tu vas bien...

J'ouvris les yeux pour découvrir son visage penché au-dessus du mien et sur lequel était dessiné une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Non ! Mais tu t'inquiète trop, je me suis simplement relevée trop vite... J'ai vu des étoiles, mentis-je.

Il allait vraiment me prendre pour une faible chose, une pauvre petite chérie trop fragile qui manque de s'évanouir quand elle s'assied trop vite. Déjà, que tous ici avaient tendance à me considérer comme une poupée de porcelaine, cela n'allait pas arranger les chose, mais cette version valait mieux que la vérité.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas trop, déclara-t-il, mais je compris au ton de sa voix qu'il ne croyait pas réellement en ses paroles.

- Si... Je ne suis pas si fragile, tu sais, répondis-je.

Il éclata de rire à son tour.

- Franchement, Bella, tu t'es regardée récemment ? J'ai l'impression que je pourrai te briser d'une seule main...

- Attends, que j'ai retrouvé toutes mes facultés, Cullen, et je te promets que je te referai ta gueule d'ange, dis-je sur un ton menaçant.

- Sérieusement, j'ai des doutes...

Le sourire qu'il affichait était éclatant, et je savais déjà que même si j'en avais eu les capacités, je n'aurai jamais pu abîmer un visage aussi beau.

- Ah, ouais ?

- Ouais...

- Hé bien, ça sera pas la peine d'appeler tes grands frères quand je t'aurai fait bobo, parce que eux non plus ne me font pas peur...

Nous rîmes un instant avant que je réalise que je devais avoir l'air mal en point pour qu'il pense que j'étais si faible.

- J'ai vraiment une sale tête, alors ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je sais pas, tout le monde me demande de me reposer, de faire attention à moi... Vous me traiter tous comme si j'étais faite d'un verre hautement fragile, alors je me dis que je dois vraiment avoir mauvaise mine pour que vous vous préoccupiez de moi à ce point...

- Ce n'est pas ça, rassure-toi... Tu es resplendissante, je ne t'ai jamais vue plus jolie...

C'était la première fois qu'un compliment aussi ouvert sortait de sa bouche et j'en restai un peu abasourdie, mais il ne sembla pas le remarquer, car il continua :

- On veut juste que tu sois bien, que tu ne te fatigue pas et que tu te remettes vite...

- Merci...

- Si Carlisle pensait que tu es trop fragile, il ne t'aurait pas autorisée à retourner au lycée...

Un énorme sourire étira mes lèvres, l'évènement que j'attendais depuis si longtemps se produirait dès le lendemain : j'allais enfin retourner en cours.

Edward me rendit mon sourire et s'apprêtait à poser un baiser dans mon cou comme il se le permettait parfois pour mon plus grand bonheur quand quelqu'un frappa lourdement contre la porte.

- C'est Emmett, murmurai-je.

- Qui d'autre, râla-t-il tout bas.

- S'il te trouve ici, ça va être notre fête pour le restant de la semaine...

- Et je vais perdre 50 dollars...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai parié avec Jasper et lui que je ne mettrai pas un pied dans cette chambre de tout ton séjour. Dans le sens stricte de la phrase, évidemment, m'expliqua-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Mais tu es rentré tous les jours...

- Oui, mais eux ne le savent pas...

Les coups se répétèrent contre la porte.

- Bella ! Il est temps de se réveiller... à moins que tu ne sois occupée à une autre activité beaucoup moins innocente !

- Crétin, grommela Edward.

- Cache-toi sous le lit...

- Il va vérifier, c'est pour ça qu'il est ici...

Son regard se posa sur la penderie puis sur la fenêtre.

- Non !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si haut. Je vais me laisser glisser le long de la corniche...

Il s'était levé et avant que je ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il avait ouvert la fenêtre, l'enjamba avec grâce et se laissa glisser.

- Bella, à trois on rentre ! Sois couverte! Un... Deux... Trois, annonça la voix de Jasper.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et je fis de mon mieux pour afficher une mine endormie et surprise, ce qui ne devait pas être trop compliqué.

- Ca va pas la tête, grognai-je à l'attention des deux garçons.

- Bien dormi, demanda Emmett en s'assoyant lourdement sur le lit, ignorant ma remarque.

- Comme d'habitude... Bien, jusqu'à ce que tu débarques...

- Dis-nous, Bella, as-tu dormi seule ou accompagnée, demanda Jasper de sa voix de velours qui vous faisait si bien croire que vous pouviez lui confier tous vos secrets dans la plus grande confiance.

- Seule...

- Mais si tu avais dormi accompagnée, tu ne nous le dirais pas, déclara Emmett.

- Évidemment! J'admire ta perspicacité, nounours.

- Ok, des fouilles s'imposent alors, décréta Jasper.

- A moins que le coupable se rende directement, ce qui nous éviterai de farfouiller dans ses armoires!

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit envisageable, dis-je.

- Souhaites-tu nous le livrer, me demanda Jasper avec un ton de conspirateur. Contre rétribution, bien sûr...

- Cela va sans dire, ajouta Emmett.

- Évidemment, mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir personne à livrer...

- Peut-on lui faire confiance, demanda Emmett avec un regard pour Jasper.

- Non... Fouillons...

Emmett regarda sous le lit, tandis que Jasper ouvrait les armoires, ils firent le tour des caches possibles dans la petite chambre d'Edward en trente secondes.

- R.A.S, mon Colonel, déclara cérémonieusement Emmett à Jasper.

- Étrange, j'étais pourtant persuadé d'avoir entendu des voix...

- Affirmatif, mon Colonel...

Ils jetèrent un dernier regard septique à la chambre en s'apprêtant à sortir quand les yeux d'Emmett se posèrent sur le fenêtre entrouverte. A l'expression qu'il afficha, je sus qu'il avait compris.

- Tu dors avec la fenêtre ouverte, Bella ?

- Je trouvais qu'il faisait un peu chaud...

- Hum... Naturellement...

- C'est vrai que quinze degrés pour un mois de Mai, c'est chaud, affirma Jasper avec un regard appuyé pour Emmett.

- Tu mens mal, Bella, très mal !

- De plus t'as-t-on dis que ce n'était pas bien de mentir ?

- Tu fais beaucoup de peine à tonton Jasper et à tonton Emmett quand tu mens, Bella, dit Emmett avec un air désolé.

- Bella, Edward est-il sortit par cette fenêtre, demanda Jasper de sa voix cajoleuse.

- Euh... Non...

- C'est affligeant tant elle ment mal...

Jasper secoua la tête avec un air peiné avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de l'ouvrir.

- Tu n'es qu'un tricheur, Edward Cullen. Mais ton heure viendra et tu passeras à la caisse. Nous y veillerons! Tant qu'on y est, apprends à ta chérie à mentir mieux que ça, personne ne pourrait croire qu'une fille qui rougit autant ne ment pas...

Je crus entendre un petit rire fantomatique qui lui répondait au dehors, mais je n'en étais pas persuadée.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez, demanda la voix d'Esmé.

- Oh, rien maman... On venait juste réveiller, Bella, dit Emmett sur le ton le plus angélique.

- Vous voulez qu'elle attrape la mort, s'indigna-t-elle en refermant la fenêtre.

- Demande plutôt ça à Edward...

- Sortez d'ici et laissez cette pauvre Bella tranquille avec vos âneries... Vous avez de la chance qu'elle soit si patiente, je vous aurai tordu le cou depuis longtemps si j'avais été à sa place, les fustigea-t-elle en les poussant dehors. Le petit-déjeuner est près, Bella, si tu souhaite manger, ajouta-t-elle à mon encontre.

- Bien sûr, j'arrive tout de suite...

- Non, ne te presse pas, nous avons tout notre temps...

Elle referma la porte derrière elle et je m'emparai de mes béquilles et de quelques affaires pour aller prendre une douche rapide avant le petit-déjeuner.

Comme chaque matin durant le week-end, la famille était réunie au grand complet devant un petit-déjeuner copieux préparé par les bons soins d'Esmé. Je pris la place libre à côté d'Edward, car c'était celle qui m'avait été attribuée, je ne m'en plaignais d'ailleurs pas, si ce n'est que j'avais une nette tendance à renverser des choses lorsque j'étais assise là.

Esmé remplissait déjà ma tasse de café, Edward mon verre de jus d'orange et Alice mon assiette de viennoiseries alors que j'avais à peine posé mes fesses sur ma chaise.

Edward s'inquiéta pour la forme de savoir comment j'avais dormi et je vis là une manière d'agacer ses frères. Je lui répondit donc le plus innocemment du monde et avec beaucoup de plaisir.

- Très bien, et toi ?

- Hum, pas si bien... Je me suis levé tôt pour aller marcher, car je n'arrivai pas à dormir.

- C'est bon, arrêtez votre numéro, râla Emmett.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, tu dis ça...

Il roula des yeux avant d'avaler une longue gorgée de café tandis que j'échangeai un regard complice avec Edward.

- Ah, ça là, c'est pas une preuve qu'ils nous mènent en bateau peut-être, s'exclama Emmett.

- Quoi donc, nounours, demandai-je en appuyant sur le petit surnom qui l'agaçait tant.

- Ce regard là... Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

- Tu deviens vraiment parano, mon vieux...

Emmett ouvrait la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose, mais Esmé lui jeta un regard noir qui lui coupa la chique.

- J'ai une idée, déclara soudainement Alice.

- Ah oui, demanda Rosalie un peu sèchement sans cesser de tartiner croissant de confiture de fraise.

- Si on allait manger un morceau tous ensemble à Port Angeles pour fêter le retour de Bella au lycée?

Emmett et Jasper approuvèrent vivement, tandis que Rosalie laissait échapper un petit soupire d'agacement.

- Je ne sais pas si...

- Oh, ne fais pas ton rabat-joie, Edward, le coupa Alice avant de se tourner vers son père. Tu en pense quoi, papa ?

- On ne rentrera pas tard, promit Emmett.

- Il n'y aura pas de problème, assura Alice.

- Alors, demanda Jasper en regardant tour à tour Carlisle et Esmé.

Carlisle but une longue gorgée de thé avant de jeter un regard à sa femme qui lui offrit un sourire confiant.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara Carlisle.

- Super, s'enthousiasmèrent Alice et Emmet comme s'il s'agissait de leur première sortie.

- Du calme, les enfants, sourit Jasper devant l'enthousiasme de sa petit-amie et de son frère.

Le déjeuner se termina et ils quittèrent tous la table, seul Edward resta à mes côtés. Il posa son regard pétillant sur moi, mais je ne pus lui répondre que par un sourire crispé. Il fronça les sourcils en une question muette.

- Je sais pas trop ce que j'ai...

- C'est à cause de cette sortie ?

- Je crois... Gérer le stress du retour à l'école était assez pour aujourd'hui...

- C'est juste un dîner entre nous...

- Oui, mais je sais pas si tu te rends compte que ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas mis le nez dehors...

- Je pensais que tu avais envie de sortir de la maison...

- C'est ridicule, je m'en rend compte, mais reprendre contact avec le monde extérieur me rend un peu anxieuse...

Edward glissa un bras alentour de mes épaules avant de poser un baiser tendre sur ma joue.

- Tout se passera bien...

- Je sais...

- Je veillerai sur toi...

- Et Emmett et Jasper veillerons sur nous...

- Hélas, dit-il sur un ton fataliste.

- Qu'ils aillent au diable...

- L'enfer est trop doux pour eux...

**Fin du chapitre 10**

**Tomates ? Fleurs ? Les deux ? **


	11. Baiser

**Chapitre 11 : Baiser**

- Rouge ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil septique à Alice qui était occupée à me limer les ongles depuis un trop long moment pour que je reste attentive. Je compris qu'elle parlait de la couleur du vernis qu'elle allait me poser et mon teint vira au blanc.

- OK, on oublie le rouge... Prune ?

Elle me tendit sa propre main pour que j'observe le résultat de cette couleur sur elle. Le prune allait bien à l'extravagante Alice, mais je me voyais mal porter ce genre de couleur.

- T'as rien de moins voyant ?

- T'es pas drôle, Bella... Ça sert à quoi que je m'esquinte pour que personne ne remarque mon travail?

Je lui fis mon meilleur regard suppliant et elle ne fut pas longue à sortir une bouteille de vernis rose pâle avec une mine renfrognée. J'utilisai rarement ce genre de technique pour faire céder les gens, j'étais d'ailleurs plutôt le type de personne qui me pliais aux volontés des autres que l'inverse, mais j'avais appris auprès des Cullen quelques trucs pour éviter de me faire marcher dessus. Il m'avait simplement suffit d'observer de quelle manière ils essayaient eux-même de me faire accepter toutes sortes de choses grotesques ou farfelues.

- Sinon...

- Sinon quoi, demandai-je avec appréhension.

- Il y a des progrès entre Edward et toi ?

J'haussai les épaules.

- On ne peut pas réellement dire ça...

- Il était pourtant dans ta chambre ce matin selon Jasper, déclara-t-elle avec l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Non...

- Arrête de le protéger, il perdra ce pari stupide , Emmett et Jazz sont sur le pied de guerre et en plus je l'ai vu...

- Il venait juste chercher une chemise !

- Mouais...

- C'est la vérité!

Elle me lança un regard signifiant sûrement qu'elle n'était pas dupe et je poussai un long soupir.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se passera quoi que ce soit, Alice... Il agit avec moi plus comme un grand frère qu'autre chose... Il est attentionné et prévenant, mais...

- Edward ne pense pas à toi comme un grand frère, Bella... Tu dois juste l'encourager, nous en avons déjà parlé...

Elle s'interrompit car le principal intéressée pénétra dans le salon muni de ses partitions, signe qu'il allait travailler au piano. Un sourire béat étira mes lèvres, écouter Edward était une de mes activités favorites depuis que j'étais arrivée chez les Cullens. Je n'avais pas spécialement l'oreille musicale, mais il jouait divinement bien à mes yeux.

- Hé, tu interromps une conversation personnelle, là !

- Désolé, mais Esmé vient de partir faire des courses, j'aimerai en profiter pour répéter avec Rose. Mais si je te dérange vraiment je peux déplacer mon piano, évidemment...

- Crétin...

- Pourquoi Esmé doit-elle être absente pour que tu répètes ?

- Elle fête ses 40 ans la semaine prochaine, et nous avons une tradition un peu spéciale dans la famille...

- Ridicule, tu veux dire, le coupa Alice.

- Je ne trouve pas que ça soit ridicule, répliqua Edward. En fait, nous nous offrons des cadeaux pour les anniversaires, mais la règle en la matière est de ne pas dépenser d'argent, ajouta-t-il pour moi.

- Edward et Rosalie ont décidé d'arranger deux morceaux de David Bowie qu'Esmé adore. Ils iront les enregistrer dans un studio public à Olympic mercredi, et ils joueront le soir de sa fête.

- C'est une super idée, m'enthousiasmai-je. Mais techniquement, vous allez dépenser de l'argent pour l'enregistrement...

- C'est vrai, mais pas tellement, ça ne coûte pas très cher...

- Le principe en réalité c'est de ne pas s'offrir des cadeaux qu'on a juste eu à acheter, mais qu'on a recherché...

- Que vas tu lui offrir, demandai-je à Alice.

- Oh, ce n'est pas encore fini...

Une brève rougeur apparut sur ses joues.

- Je lui ai cousu une robe, mais j'ai encore des retouches à faire...

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne suis pas très douée, mais oui... Tu connais cette photo ou la robe de Marylin Monroe s'envole? Elle a laissé entendre qu'elle aimait ce modèle... J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de ressemblant.. J'ai pris des cours de couture quand nous vivions en Alaska, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera réellement réussi...

- Je suis sûre que ça le sera... Et que vont faire Jasper et Emmett ?

- Une pièce montée, rigola Alice.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Ils s'entraînent depuis des semaines...

- Et ?

- Ils progressent !

- Ça devient presque mangeable...

- Tu exagères, le dernier essais était réellement bon, tempéra Edward.

- Oui, j'avoue... En fait, le problème, c'est qu'ils ont parfois la main lourde avec certains ingrédients, mais ils commencent à se calmer...

Je voyais mal Jasper et Emmett derrière un fourneau. Du moins, si l'expression « être derrière un fourneau » signifiait cuisiner quelque chose de mangeable en excluant les éventuelles batailles de nourriture et les mélanges extravagants comme une soupe agrémentée de produit vaisselle.

Edward commença à jouer la berceuse douce et mélancolique que j'adorai, mais dont il refusait toujours de me dire le titre. Je fermai les yeux et écoutai les notes fuser avec grâce et fluidité de l'instrument.

- Edward, tu endors Bella, râla Alice toujours occupée avec mes doigts.

- Je ne dors pas, je savoure, c'est tellement beau...

- C'est toi qui l'endors, cesse un peu de jouer à la poupée avec elle, répliqua-t-il en arrêtant de jouer.

- Oh, non! Continue, s'il te plait, protestai-je.

Il sourit et se mit à jouer un autre morceau que j'avais l'impression de connaître, mais sur lequel je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom. Rosalie entra dans la pièce et il cessa de nouveau de jouer.

- Tu es prête ?

Elle s'appuya contre le piano et poussa un petit soupire comme pour évacuer son stress.

- On est vraiment obligé d'avoir un public, demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard en coin dans notre direction à moi et Alice.

Je savais que cette remarque me visait plus qu'Alice, car Rosalie ne supportait pas ma compagnie en général.

- Deux avis critiques seront les bienvenus, répondit Edward en haussant les épaules.

- On commence par quoi ?

- _Life on Mars_...

Il recommença à jouer le morceau qu'il avait arrêté quelques minutes plutôt et fit un petit signe de tête à Rosalie qui se mit à chanter.

Sa voix était belle, claire et émouvante sur la musique jouée par Edward. J'en avais la chaire de poule de les entendre tous les deux. Même Alice avait arrêté de s'occuper de mes doigts et les écoutait la bouche grande ouverte. La musique s'intensifia et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite tant ce que j'endentai était beau, ils n'avaient absolument pas l'air d'amateur ni l'un ni l'autre.

Edward frappa les dernières notes et Alice se mit à applaudir.

- C'est magnifique, mais je vais vraiment passer pour une cruche avec mon cadeau à côté de vous...

- Bien sûr que non...

- Ce n'est pas si bien que ça, déclara Rosalie. C'est trop haut, ma voix s'éraille !

- C'est vrai que c'est un peu haut pour toi, mais peut-être qu'on peut arranger ça si je la joue un demi ton plus bas, répondit Edward.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu en pense, Bella, demanda Alice.

Je refermai la bouche et la rouvrit, un peu abasourdie par leur talent.

- C'est dément... Tu as une voix superbe, Rosalie!

Elle haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce. Alice et Edward me regardèrent avec un air désolé.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Laisse tomber, murmura Alice avant de se lever pour suivre sa sœur.

Mon expression peinée dû faire pitié à Edward, car il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et glissa un bras alentour de mes épaules avant de poser un baiser sur mon front.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait? Je ne comprend pas...

- Ce n'est pas ta faute...

- Je suis vraiment désolée si...

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu as dit ou fait, me coupa-t-il.

- Explique-moi, alors !

- Bella, soupira-t-il.

Il m'attira sur ses genoux et je me blottis contre lui. Il joua avec une mèche de mes cheveux durant un moment avant de dire :

- Rosalie est jalouse.

- Quoi ? Mais elle n'a rien à m'envier, elle est superbe, intelligente...

- Toi aussi... Mais là n'est pas le problème... Rosalie aime être le centre de l'attention, et tu lui voles la vedette. Depuis que tu es arrivée tous les regards sont tournés vers toi... Et je ne parle pas de ton arrivée à la maison, mais de ton arrivée au lycée. Tu ne semble pas t'en rendre compte, mais tu serais étonnée par la longue liste de prétendants qui attendent impatiemment ton retour à l'école pour pouvoir tenter leur chance.

- Mais Rosalie aime Emmett...

- Bien sûr, mais elle aime aussi qu'on l'apprécie et qu'on la regarde. C'est futile, je sais, mais elle a l'impression que tu lui prends l'attention des garçons, et aussi celle de sa famille, car tout le monde ici se préoccupe beaucoup de toi...

- Je ne veux pas lui prendre sa place...

- Evidemment, mais elle ne comprend pas que ce n'est pas parce que nous te donnons de l'attention que nous l'aimons moins.

- J'irai m'excuser...

- Tu n'as rien fait...

- Je l'ai blessée, même si c'était involontaire...

- Tu es trop gentille, Bella, murmura-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Nous étions seuls pour l'instant et je me permis donc de glisser mes bras alentour de sa taille et de nicher mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Je repensai au conseil qu'Alice m'avait donné : l'encourager.

- Je suis bien contre toi...

Il caressa mes cheveux et sourit.

- Merci...

Son parfum emplissait mes poumons et ma bouche était tout contre la peau délicate de son cou, ce qui me donnait une terrible envie de l'embrasser, de goûter la peau pour savoir si elle était aussi délicieuse qu'elle en avait l'air. Je caressai son cou du bout du nez en remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire avant de poser ma bouche sur cette derrière et de faire le trajet inverse en une série de petits baisers chastes jusque dans le creux formé par sa clavicule.

Il soupira et je me dis que c'était plutôt bon signe, mais je décidai de jouer les innocentes pour m'en assurer.

- Tout va bien ?

- Tout va bien, répéta-t-il en caressant mon dos et ma nuque.

- Je peux continuer, alors, demandai-je avant de poser un autre baiser juste sous son oreille.

- Oui, ne t'arrête pas...

Il avait les yeux fermé et il bascula la tête sur le côté pour mieux m'offrir sa gorge. Mes doigts cherchèrent les boutonnières de sa chemise et je remarquai que les deux premières n'étaient pas faites, mais je tentai tout de même de défaire la troisième pour me laisser un peu plus de liberté de mouvements. C'était plutôt téméraire, et je m'attendais à ce qu'il me repousse, cependant il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il écarta ma main hésitante et ôta lui même le bouton de la boutonnière.

Mes doigts s'emparèrent de son visage et je me mis à embrasser son front, ses paupières, le bout de son nez, avant de caresser sa joue du bout des lèvres et les poser ensuite sous son oreille pour les faire courir de nouveau le long de sa mâchoire. Il émit un petit gémissement et ses mains emprisonnèrent mes hanches lorsque j'aspirai doucement la peau de son cou entre mes lèvres pour pouvoir la caresser du bout de la langue.

- Bella...

Je savais que ce n'était pas réellement un appel, mais je décidai tout de même d'y répondre :

- Oui ?

- Tu n'imagine même pas ce que ça me fait...

Pensait-il vraiment que ce que je faisais était innocent ? S'il savait à quel point je rêvais de plus et le nombre de fois où j'avais envisagé de l'embrasser et rougît rien que d'y penser.

- Non, j'imagine mal en effet...

- Je vais te montrer, souffla-t-il.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent alentour de mes hanches et il me fit basculer sur le canapé, s'allongeant à moitié sur moi. Une de ses mains glissa sous mon t-shirt et ses doigts coururent sur mon ventre tandis que sa bouche remontait du haut de ma poitrine le long de ma gorge puis de mon menton pour finir sur ma bouche.

Ses lèvres chaudes et douces effectuaient des mouvements tendre sur ma bouche et je leur répondais du mieux que je pouvais. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre inférieure et j'entrouvris les lèvres sous l'effet de la surprise, il en profita pour s'emparer de ma bouche. C'était tellement bon, tellement fascinant que j'en oubliais de respirer et bientôt la tête vint à me tourner. Je fus obligée de le repousser pour reprendre ma respiration.

- La démonstration était explicite ?

- Très explicite...

Je reposai mes lèvres sur sa bouche quand un petit toussotement nous parvint du fond de la pièce. Edward se redressa et m'aida à en faire de même avant de se relever et de lisser sa chemise.

- On va dire que je n'ai rien vu de tout ça, car je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en entendre parler durant toute la soirée, annonça Rosalie d'un ton sec. Bella, Alice te somme de monter te préparer. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller on part dans un quart d'heure.

**Fin du chapitre 11**

**Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je suis presque sûre que ce chapitre vous a plu... Mais, c'est peut-être présomptueux de ma part...**

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos très nombreuses reviews, j'en profite également pour remercier ceux à qui je ne peux jamais répondre : **

**Joanie, Fa_Cosette, Nini, Nana, Ag', Emilie, Pauline, Lilieve01, Pichou, Twilight33, enfin tous le reviewers anonymes ! **

**Sherazade010 . Sky... **


	12. Port Angeles

**Chapitre 12 : Port Angeles**

Nous étions réunis dans le garage des Cullens, Rosalie était déjà installée au volant de sa BMW M3 cabriolet, un air décidé sur le visage alors que les autres membres de la famille ainsi que moi-même oscillait entre le cabriolet et la Volvo d'Edward selon lequel des deux propriétaires argumentait le plus fort.

- On ne peut décemment s'installer à six dans ta voiture, Rose, lança Edward en ouvrant la portière de sa Volvo.

- Je n'ai jamais l'occasion de la conduire ! Ne commence pas à faire ton rabat joie!

- Laisse-la en mettre plein la vue aux touristes de Port Angeles si ça lui chante, nous n'avons qu'à y aller avec deux voitures, dit Jasper.

- Nous serons également entassé à l'arrière de la tienne, ajouta Alice à l'attention de son frère.

Emmett s'installa à l'avant de la M3 dont Rosalie avait déjà mis le moteur en route et appuyait sur l'accélérateur de manière impatiente, enfumant le garage par la même occasion.

- J'y vais avec Rosalie, annonça Alice en jetant un regard impitoyable à Jasper signe qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à l'accompagner.

- Je te suis, dit Jasper avec un sourire. On se retrouve là-bas !

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Edward et remarquai que son sourire s'était un peu figé.

- C'est ça, partez devant, répondit Edward en faisant le tour de la Volvo pour venir m'ouvrir la portière.

Edward pris place derrière le volant et nous échangeâmes un sourire crispé avant qu'il ne mette le moteur en route. Nous n'avions évidemment pas eu l'occasion d'évoquer ce qu'il s'était passé une demi heure plutôt et j'avais bien peur que le sujet tombe sur tapis maintenant. En y réfléchissant, je me reprochais un peu ma témérité. Pas que ça n'ait pas été génial, rien que de repenser à ce baiser j'en avais des frissons, mais l'air embarrassé d'Edward depuis me faisait penser qu'il avait des raisons de regretter de m'avoir embrassée.

Il démarra doucement, apparemment peu pressé de rattraper ses frères et sœurs, et je remarquai qu'il conduisait moins vite qu'à son habitude, comme s'il voulait se laisser le temps de dire ou faire quelque chose. Il ouvrit d'ailleurs la bouche à plusieurs reprises en se tournant légèrement vers moi, comme pour me parler, mais il renonçait à chaque fois et reportait son attention sur la route.

Un peu désespérée, je décidai d'engager la conversation moi-même, priant pour que ma voix ne tremble pas trop.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoute pour l'instant, demandai-je en appuyant sur le bouton « play » de son autoradio.

Les premières notes de _The man who sold de world_ de David Bowie retentirent dans l'habitacle.

- Hum, c'est la seconde chanson que nous travaillons avec Rosalie pour l'anniversaire d'Esmé.

- J'aime assez bien David Bowie... Tu me la jouera ?

- Dès que j'aurai été dans un magasin où je peux acheter des cordes. J'en ai cassé une ce matin...

- Tu as cassé une corde de piano, demandai-je septique.

- Non, de guitare, rit-il.

- Ah... Tu joue aussi de la guitare...

- Oui, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

- Non... Et à part ça tu as d'autres instruments dans ton chapeau ?

- Non, aucun... Deux c'est déjà pas mal...

- Un c'est déjà pas mal ! Deux c'est fantastique à mes yeux...

- Ce n'est pas si fantastique que ça pour quelqu'un qui souhaite rentrer au conservatoire... La plupart des élèves qui y sont admis jouent trois parfois quatre instruments...

Une petit lueur brillait dans ses yeux à cette évocation et je compris que ce projet lui tenait plus que tout à cœur. J'étais profondément impressionnée par son ambition, il pensait déjà à ce qu'il ferait dans plus d'un an alors que moi je n'étais même pas sûre de ce que je ferais le mois prochain.

- Ça explique toutes ces heures de travail...

- Ce n'est pas réellement du travail pour moi...

Je souris, il ne cesserait donc jamais de me surprendre. Moi qui avait pris sa passion pour la musique pour un hobby, alors que tous les signes étaient tous devant moi : une discothèque incroyable qui réduisait la surface de sa chambre à l'état de cagibi, des heures de travail acharné sur son piano, la musique qu'il en tirait qui était d'une telle perfection qu'on ne pouvait plus le prendre pour un amateur. Il était tellement secret et j'avais encore tant de choses à apprendre sur lui.

- Pourquoi tu souris ? Ça t'étonne ?

- Non... Enfin oui... Mais non...

Il rit à son tour.

- Soit plus claire...

- En fait ça correspond à ta personnalité, mais je suis surprise... Je me rends compte que je sais encore peu de choses sur toi, et je me demande quand tu arrêteras de me surprendre...

- Jamais, j'espère... Mais, puisqu'on en parle...

- Oui, l'encourageais-je alors qu'il faisait une pause.

- Tu ne te livres pas beaucoup non plus...

- Je suis sûre que tu sais beaucoup de chose sur moi...

- Je pense beaucoup de choses toi, mais je ne sais pas si elles sont vraies.

- Dis toujours, on verra. Alors que penses-tu de moi ?

Ses doigts se mirent à battre le rythme de la musique sur le volant et son sourire devint embarrassé. Durant un instant, je crus qu'il allait éluder ma question, mais il répondit enfin.

- Tu n'aimes pas contrarier les gens, tu préfères céder à leur volonté pour avoir la paix... Tu tiens à ta tranquillité...

- C'est vrai...

- Tu aime être indépendante et ça te gêne qu'on s'occupe de toi... Tu n'es pas coquette, ni superficielle. Tu aime les choses simples et naturelles. Tu adores la littérature et tu es fan de Jane Austen. La technologie te fais horreur, tu oublies ton portable partout, tu n'interroges jamais ta boîte vocale, tu réponds rarement aux textos. Tu dédaignes la télévision sauf quand un grand classique y passe et si Internet n'était pas une source formidable d'informations, je pense que tu ne te servirais même pas d'un ordinateur... Le seul objet de ce genre que tu dont tu sembles prendre plaisir à te servir c'est ton I Pod.

- C'est très fidèle comme portrait, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu penses de moi...

Nous étions arrivés et il gara la voiture devant un restaurant italien.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-il en terminant sa manœuvre.

Il s'enfonça plus dans son siège, les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux fermés. Un léger soupire lui échappa avant qu'il se décide.

- Je pense que tu es une personne bienveillante, tu es très douce et gentille, intelligente, cultivée... Tu cherches du bon dans chacun, et tu sais ne pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds quand tu le veux. Je crois aussi que tu es horriblement maladroite, et obstinée également.

- Dis-moi quelque chose de plus personnel...

Il me regarda en en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il le comprenait pas.

- Quelque chose que tu n'oserai pas m'avouer...

- Tu imagines que je te dirai un truc dans ce genre là, simplement parce que tu me le demandes ?

- Je tente ma chance, déclarai-je alors que mon cœur battait trop fort dans ma poitrine.

- Tu risque d'être déçue, dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre à tous les coups.

Ses magnifiques yeux verts se posèrent sur mon visage et il sembla noter quelque chose qui lui avait échappé auparavant.

- Bien que tu n'aies pas l'air de t'en rendre compte, tu es une fille super jolie Bella... Alors, je t'en supplie dis à Alice de se trouver une autre poupée, parce que tu es bien plus belle au naturel...

Il avança sa main vers mon visage et essuya du pouce le gloss qu'Alice y avait déposé de force une heure plus tôt.

- C'était assez inavouable ?

- Pas autant que je l'aurai souhaité, soupirai-je.

- J'imagine... Mais, c'était un bel effort, non ?

Il se pencha vers moi, et ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne quand quelqu'un frappa contre la vitre côté passager.

L'expression d'Edward devint tellement froide et contrariée que je le crus capable de meurtre sur l'infortuné qui venait de nous déranger. Je le suppliai du regard pour qu'il n'y prête pas attention, mais il se détourna de moi et laissa tomber sa tête contre son volant.

- Je suis maudit... Je suis maudit... Qu'ai-je fait au bon Dieu pour qu'il me flanque une famille pareille, répéta-t-il en se frappant le front contre le volant.

J'appuyai sur le bouton pour descendre la vitre et un Jasper plus qu'embarrassé se mit à bredouiller:

- Euh... se demandait si tout allait bien... vous attend depuis un moment... Promis aux parents de rentrer tôt... alors... Toutes mes excuses...

Edward remonta la vitre sans écouter le flot d'excuses que Jasper débitait et descendit de sa voiture avant de claquer la portière. Jasper m'aida à m'extirper de la Volvo et m'accompagna jusqu'au restaurant tandis qu'Edward qui semblait être dans une colère noire marchait devant nous.

- Je suis désolé, Bella, vraiment... Je ne savais pas, murmura-t-il.

- Laisse tomber, c'est pas grave... Évite juste de parler de ça, ce n'est apparemment pas le moment de le chambrer...

- Il ne m'avait jamais jeté un regard pareil...

- Moi, je ne savais même pas qu'il pouvait se mettre en colère...

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui étaient déjà installé à une table où l'ambiance était un peu tendue de part l'attitude d'Edward qui nous avait précédé. Je m'installai sur la banquette à côté de lui, et profitai que la serveuse prenait les commandes des autres pour me pencher vers lui et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- S'il te plait ne sois pas fâché...

Il ne perdit pas son air renfrogné pour autant. Il avait décidé de bouder, très bien, j'allais utiliser les grands moyens. Je me rapprochai un peu de lui, de manière à ce que nos épaules se touchent et je posai ma main sur son genou.

- Je t'en supplie, Edward, ne fais pas la tête, demandai-je en pressant un peu son genou dans ma paume.

Il frissonna mais ne sembla pas se dérider.

- Jasper ne voulait pas...

- Bien sûr, aucun d'eux ne veut jamais déranger, mais ils sont tous incapables de tact ou de discrétion... Je voudrai juste un peu d'intimité, est-ce trop demander, grinça-t-il tandis que les autres portaient toujours leur attention sur la serveuse.

Ma main remonta doucement sur sa cuisse dans une caresse plus tendre que sensuelle.

- Bien sûr que non, mais bouder ne servira à rien... Tu m'a promis que tout se passerait bien...

Il sourit enfin et posa sa main sur la mienne.

- Si j'ai promis, je leur ferai la gueule une autre fois...

- Ce n'est pas les occasions qui manqueront!

- En effet...

La serveuse pris notre commande et la conversation repris de manière plus légère entre les frères et sœurs, j'y participai un peu, mais je me sentais étrangement fatiguée. C'était la première fois que je sortait depuis un long moment et la journée avait été plutôt forte en émotion.

J'avalai mon assiette de pâte jusqu'à la dernière bouchée sous l'insistance d'Alice, mais quand ils décidèrent de commander un dessert je me laissait aller contre l'épaule d'Edward en déclarant que j'étais trop épuisée pour avaler quoi que se soit d'autre.

- On devrait peut-être rentrer, suggéra Emmett.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'un dessert, répondit Rosalie sur un ton froid.

Edward passa son bras alentour de moi et je calai ma tête contre son épaule, malgré les sourires en coin d'Emmett, Jasper et Alice.

- Ne vous pressez pas ! Je suis bien là, mais pincez-moi si je m'endors...

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'Edward trouvera une manière bien plus agréable de te réveiller, ricana Emmett.

Je lui envoyai ma serviette à la tête avant de me blottir un peu plus contre le corps du jeune homme assis à côté de moi.

Ils commandèrent puis mangèrent leur dessert tandis que je tentai de ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil.

- Tu t'endors, Bella, me souffla tendrement d'Edward.

Je me redressai en me rendant compte que j'étais maintenant blottie contre son torse.

- Oh désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, m'excusai-je en me passant une main sur le visage.

Des rires moqueurs me parvinrent aux oreilles et je sus que Jasper et Emmett devaient être entrain de se régaler.

- Tant que tu semble être réellement parmi nous, tu sais qui est ce type qui n'arrête pas de te regarder ?

Emmett désigna un grand garçon à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs qui nous lançaient des regards furtifs depuis le comptoir.

- Oh, c'est Jacob Black, son père est un ami de Charlie. Ils viennent parfois regarder les matchs de Base Ball à la maison...

- Il vient de la Push, non ?

- Oui, dis-je en faisant un signe de la main à Jacob.

- Hum, ça explique les coups d'oeil méfiants que lui et ses amis nous jettent depuis une demi-heure.

- Quoi ?

Jasper chassa le sujet d'un geste de la main, car Jacob s'approchait de notre table en se tordant les doigts, signe qu'il était profondément embarrassé. Je sentis Edward se crisper à côté de moi.

- Hum... Salut Bella, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Salut Jacob ! Je te présente Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie et Edward...

- Ouais... On se connaît de vue... Comment ça va ? Tu as l'air fatiguée...

- Oh, c'est juste un coup de pompe... Ce n'est rien !

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer...

- Justement, on partait, déclara Edward d'une voix bien moins douce qu'à l'ordinaire en passant un bras alentour de mes épaules.

Les conseils de Jacob et la protection excessive d'Edward m'agacèrent soudainement, j'étais assez grande pour prendre soin de moi !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacob, je file au lit...

- Bon, OK... A plus tard alors...

- Oui, à bientôt !

Il s'éloigna tandis qu'Emmett demandait la note à la serveuse. Je restais hébétée durant quelques secondes par la situation froide et pleine de tension que je venais de vivre. Je n'y reconnaissais ni les Cullen, ni Jacob.

- Hum, c'était étrange, constatai-je avant de terminer mon coca.

- Les indiens de la Push ne nous aiment pas beaucoup, expliqua Emmett sérieux.

- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?

- Hum, une stupide histoire de maison bâtie sur leur territoire, je n'y ai jamais compris grand chose, dit Alice plus légère.

La serveuse apporta la note et Jasper la consulta avant d'annoncer ce que chacun devait et de déposer sa part et celle d'Alice dans la coupelle, mais Emmett ramassa l'argent et lui rendit.

- Je rêve ou tu comptes payer, lui demanda Jasper.

- Tu rêves... Edward paie !

- Ah bon et en quel honneur, demanda Alice amusée.

- On a parié 25 dollars chacun qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir sans mettre un pied dans sa chambre durant le séjour de Bella, mais tout le monde autour de cette table sait qu'il va craquer, en plus Alice l'a vu donc, il passe à la caisse... Oh, je te fais grâce du dollar et des septante-cinq cents, dit-il avec un sourire narquois pour son frère.

- Hum, je te signale tout de même que les visions d'Alice dépendent de nos décisions, elles peuvent encore changer, souligna Edward en mettant tout de même l'argent dans la corbeille.

Il avait donc décidé de craquer... C' était plutôt encourageant...

Emmett eut un sourire réjouit et nous quittâmes le restaurant. Un fois installés dans la voiture, Edward relança la conversation sur Jacob.

- Tu le connais bien ce garçon ?

- Pas plus que ça... On s'est croisé trois ou quatre fois. Pourquoi ?

- Il t'aime bien...

- Il n'a pas de raison de me détester!

- Je veux dire... Il t'aime vraiment... Il est amoureux de toi...

- Tu délires...

- J'arrive à cerner les gens rapidement, et crois-moi, il a une attitude particulièrement explicite, rit-il.

J'haussai les épaules, pas réellement convaincue par ses explications.

- Il te plaît ?

- Je pensais que tu arrivais à cerner les gens facilement, répondis-je agacée qu'il me pose une question aussi idiote.

- Pas toi... J'ai énormément de mal à comprendre la manière dont tu fonctionnes, tout semble tellement plus abstrait avec toi...

- Tu veux dire que je suis tordue ?

- Non, bien sûr que non... Alors ?

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne me plaît pas... Du moins, pas comme un petit ami potentiel...

Il hôcha la tête et reporta son attention sur la route tandis que je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans mon siège. La chaleur qui régnait dans l'habitacle, la musique douce qui s'élevait de l'autoradio et la présence rassurante d'Edward étaient d'invitations à m'endormir. Je sombrai lourdement dans le sommeil, ne me réveillant que lorsque Edward me déposa sur le canapé immaculé du salon.

Le visage d'Esmé apparut devant moi, tendu et embarrassé.

- Bella, ton père est au téléphone... Il veut te parler...

Je m'emparai du combiné qu'elle me tendait et elle me lança un sourire d'excuse que je ne compris pas sur le moment.

- Il est... un peu contrarié, ajouta-t-elle.

**Fin du chapitre 12**

**Tout d'abord un super grand merci pour toutes vos reviews encore plus nombreuses que d'ordinaire ! J'y crois pas tellement c'est génial !**

**Sinon, je voudrai également répondre à la personne qui m'a demandé si je n'aimais pas Rosalie car je lui donnais un mauvais rôle. Je ne pense pas avoir donné le mauvais rôle à Rosalie, Stéphanie Meyer l'a fait avant moi, je crois. Certes, c'est un personnage qui est plus profond que ce qui n'y paraît au premier abord, mais elle a également quelque chose d'égoïste et de superficiel. Je me suis efforcée à garder les relations entre les personnages intactes ainsi que leur personnalité. Le statut d'humaine de Bella ne pouvant pas être jalousé par Rosalie ici, il fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre, car je ne me voyais pas en faire de grandes amies, c'était un peu contre nature pour moi. Et puis ça aurait un peu ruiné tous les efforts de vraisemblances que j'ai fait, il n'y a que pour le personnage de Jasper où je me suis permise « d'arranger » sa personnalité à ma sauce en le montrant plus joueur qu'il n'est dans le canon (même si SM laisse entendre qu'il l'est).**

**Enfin voilà, j'espère que mon explication est claire ! **

**Merci encore à tous ! **


	13. Conflits : partie 1

**Chapitre 13 : Partie 1 : Conflits**

Je n'étais plus une enfant. J'avais dix-sept ans, dix-huit dans quelques mois. J'avais géré jusqu'à mon arrivée à Forks ma vie comme une grande fille à côté d'une mère plutôt distraite et laxiste qui m'avait habituée à m'occuper de moi-même. J'étais loin d'être une adolescente écervelée et inconsciente. Certes, j'étais fragile pour l'instant, mais je n'étais plus une enfant. Charlie arrivait un peu tard pour être paternaliste.

- C'est Jacob qui t'as téléphoné, c'est ça ?

- On ne parle pas de Jacob, on parle de toi, là! Ma parole es-tu inconsciente ? Tu dois te reposer, tu as eu un grave accident de voiture et tu as subit de lourdes interventions il y a à peine deux mois! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de courir partout jusqu'à l'épuisement ! Il n'est plus question que tu retournes au lycée demain !

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

- Je vais me gêner, tu es encore ma fille !

- Papa, non !

- Et tu as de la chance que je suis dans l'incapacité la plus totale de rentrer, sinon je serai déjà à Forks et tu serais clouée à ton lit pour le restant de la semaine!

- Papa, je ne suis pas épuisée ! J'ai juste eu un coup de fatigue, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Jacob a exagéré...

- Un coup de fatigue qui te faisais t'endormir dans les bras d'Edward Cullen ?

- Ah, d'accord ! J'ai compris, c'est ça le vrai problème...

- Bella, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu ais un petit-ami, mais je préférerai que ça ne soit pas un garçon beaucoup plus vieux que toi et avec qui tu vis pour l'instant ! Tu es trop jeune pour ça...

- Edward a dix-sept ans comme moi, et nous ne sortons pas ensemble !

- Vraiment ?

- Il n'y a rien d'officiel...

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Bella, les garçons ne sont pas tous comme tu le penses...

- Papa, je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je ne suis pas une jeune oie blanche sortant du couvent. Alors, si le fait qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre Edward et moi te dérange, très bien. Si tu estimes que j'ai trahi ta confiance en sortant ce soir, je te trouve particulièrement excessif, mais je l'admet. Mais ne me punis pas de la mauvaise manière, ne m'empêche pas de retourner à l'école. Rentre et cloître-moi à la maison pour les soirées et les après-midis, mais j'ai besoin de retourner en classe, je risque de rater mon année en tardant trop à y retourner, de plus je vais devenir folle à rester enfermée à longueur de journée !

J'espérai lui prouver par mon petit discours que j'avais des réactions plus matures que lui. Il soupira, les colères de Charlie étaient souvent violentes, mais jamais longues ni déraisonnables.

- Peut-être que je me suis un peu emporté pour de mauvaises raisons...

- Hum...

- Mais, toujours est-il que tu dois mieux te reposer, et arrêter tes escapades...

- C'était une première sortie, Papa, je ne compte pas recommencer demain soir...

- J'y compte bien... Excuse-moi, pour ça, mais ça m'a fait quelque chose d'apprendre que... tu grandissais...

- Je ne suis plus une enfant depuis longtemps...

- Je viens de l'apprendre... Et n'en veux pas trop à Jacob. Ce n'est pas lui qui a téléphoné, mais Billy. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il n'étais pas d'accord avec son père vu les jurons qu'il poussait contre lui.

- Je me permettrai tout de même de lui demander de se mêler de ses oignons quand je le croiserai, répondis-je un peu acide.

- OK, bon retour en classe demain, alors... Et repose-toi !

- Oui, Papa...

- Tu me manques, Bella...

- Toi aussi, Papa...

Je raccrochai en soupirant. J'avais trouvé cette conversation un peu humiliante, je détestais qu'on sous-estime mes capacités à juger d'une situation ou à prendre soin de moi-même. Avais-je encore l'air d'un bébé ? Charlie pensait évidemment à mon bien et je n'arrivai pas vraiment à lui en vouloir, mais ce coup de fil me donnait envie plus que tout envie de sortir de ce plâtre pour qu'on cesse de me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine et de se mêler de mes affaires.

Je rejoins les Cullen qui avaient eu la délicatesse de quitter le salon pour me laisser un peu d'intimité. Ils étaient tous réunis dans la cuisine et semblaient attendre avec plus ou moins d'appréhension le résultat de ma discussion avec mon père.

- Je suis désolée pour ça, dis-je à Esmé avec qui mon père n'avait pas dû être très sympathique.

- Ce n'est rien, Bella. Nous aurions dû demander l'avis de Charlie avant d'autoriser cette sortie.

- C'est moi, j'aurai dû le prévenir, je pense qu'apprendre de Billy Black que j'étais sortie l'a contrarié. Enfin, je ne suis pas réellement sûre que ça soit le vrai problème, répondis-je en lançant un petit coup d'œil à Edward qui était un peu en retrait.

Esmé hocha la tête avec un petit sourire désolé qui me fit comprendre qu'elle avait également saisi la vraie raison de la colère de mon père. Cette femme avait tellement d'intuition, c'en était presque affolant.

- Ne lui en veux pas trop, ton père ne veut que ton bien, Bella, déclara Carlisle.

- Je sais, souris-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Je vais aller me coucher, ajoutai-je avant que quelqu'un me le suggère.

Je leur souhaitai bonne nuit avant de crapahuter jusqu'à l'escalier avec mes béquilles. J'étais tellement fatiguée que ça devenait pénible de me déplacer avec ces engins de torture qui me faisaient mal aux poignets.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, demanda une voix de velours derrière moi.

- Ça ira, j'ai déjà assez abusé de ta bonté ce soir...

Je n'allais pas laisser Edward me traiter comme une petite fille fragile, alors que je venais juste de jurer mes grands dieux que j'en avais plus que assez de cette situation.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, tu es épuisée, répondit-il en posant sa main sur ma hanche.

Je frissonnai de le sentir dans mon dos, si proche de moi. Ma résolution faiblit, il enroula son bras alentour de ma taille et m'appuya contre son torse tandis que son autre main s'emparait de mes béquilles et les posais en équilibre contre le mur. En quelques gestes, j'étais dans ses bras, serrée contre son torse la tête sur son épaule.

- C'est clair que c'est beaucoup plus facile comme ça...

- Plus reposant aussi, sourit-il alors que je me blottissais comme pour dormir contre lui.

Il poussa la porte de ma chambre du pied et me déposa sur le lit en douceur. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et seule la lumière provenant du couloir par l'entrebâillement de la porte nous éclairait et la situation me sembla soudainement très intime, mais pas d'une manière dérangeante. Nous restâmes l'un face à l'autre en silence durant un moment, moi assise sur le lit, lui debout à quelques mètres de moi. J'avais les joues en feux et le regard baissé, car je savais qu'il était entrain de me regarder.

Nous entendîmes Alice et Jasper passer dans le couloir pour rentrer dans la chambre d'à côté, ils se murmuraient des choses plutôt intimes qui nous parvenaient tout de même et Edward bougea pour fermer doucement la porte afin de protéger leur l'intimité.

- Je vais attendre deux minutes qu'ils aient fini de s'embrasser dans le couloir, précisa Edward avec une pointe d'agacement.

Je fus un peu déçue. J'avais oser espérer qu'il allait rester, au moins pour discuter quelques minutes.

- Je pensais que tu ... resterais, répondis-je en décidant de jouer cartes sur table.

- Oh... Tu... Tu en a envie ?

- Oui, soufflai-je en ôtant mon pull.

Je savais qu'il faisait trop noir pour qu'il me voie. Je continuai donc de me déshabiller jusqu'à ne plus porter que ma petite culotte. Je cherchai à tâtons mon pyjama sous mon oreiller quand je sentis les deux mains froides et tremblantes d'Edward se poser sur mes épaules. Il les ôta aussitôt et je compris qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que je sois presque nue.

- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il.

Le contact de ses mains m'avaient électrisée, la sensation de la peau si douce de ses paumes sur mes épaules était simplement délectable. Je cherchai ses mains dans le noir et mes doigts se refermèrent bientôt sur les siens que je reposai dans des gestes lents et doux sur mes épaules.

Je frissonnai au contact plus appuyé, et un peu à cause du froid également. Alors ses paumes se mirent à caresser mes épaules et mes bras jusqu'au coude dans une veine tentative de me réchauffer. C'était agréable, et j'en vins à soupirer d'aise tandis que ses doigts remontaient vers le haut de ma nuque pour ensuite redescendre, se faire plus fermes sur mes épaules et doux sur mes bras avant de parcourir mon corps dans le sens inverse.

Je dus refréner un autre type de bruit quand l'intérieur de son poignet effleura par inadvertance un de mes seins, il l'avait remarqué également, car ses caresses se figèrent un instant avant de repartir encore plus délicates et légères qu'auparavant. Ce simple effleurement provoquait dans mon bas ventre un bouillonnement inexpliqué et furieux. Je pressai mes cuisses un peu plus l'une contre l'autre, car une chaleur nouvelle irradiait entre elles, c'était intense, mais très agréable. J'avais déjà ressentis cette sensation au réveil de mes rêves les plus intimes, mais jamais en présence d'Edward. J'avais souvent désiré ses bras, ou sa bouche, mais jamais rien de plus... Et ça me gênais affreusement qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte.

Ses mains remontèrent vers mon visage, caressant mes paupières, mon front, et mes joues. Il passa son pouce sur ma bouche et je me permis d'y déposer un léger baiser avant qu'il fasse redescendre ses doigts le long de mon cou, de mes clavicule, pour les laisser effleurer très légèrement la courbe de mes seins. Ce toucher là n'avait plus rien de fortuit, je me permis donc de laisser échapper le gémissement de plaisir qu'il m'avait procuré. Il recommença une seconde fois, laissant alors ses pouces frôler mes tétons. La chaleur entre mes cuisses flamboya de plus belle et l'humidité qui s'y installa me fit rougir.

- Tu ne désire pas t'habiller, demanda-t-il en enfouissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Il était toujours debout face à moi et je le sentais plus que je ne le voyais réellement trembler de tout son corps.

- Tu désire que je le fasse ?

- Je ne sais pas...

Je cherchai à tâtons le débardeur de mon pyjama et le passai.

- Ça sera plus sage comme ça...

- Je pense...

Sa voix était bizarre, plus rauque et sensuelle que d'habitude et je ne pensais pas que c'était un stratagème pour me faire languir. Non, lui aussi devait éprouver le même genre de sensation que moi. J'aurai voulu lui poser la question, mais nous étions entrain de nous engager sur une pente scabreuse bien trop précipitamment, mieux valait laisser le sujet de côté pour l'instant.

Je me glissai sous les draps et il m'y rejoint, presque nu, quelques secondes plus tard. Il ne me pris pas dans ses bras, ni ne me serra contre son corps alors que j'en ressentais le besoin impérieux. Je décidai donc de prendre les devants une fois de plus et allais me blottir contre lui. Il passa un bras alentour de moi, mais resta tendu, presque figé et je l'entendais soupirer de temps à autre comme si je l'agaçais.

- Je t'ennuie ?

- Non, souffla-t-il.

Je me permis donc de me serrer plus contre lui quand ma hanche rencontra la raison probable de son embarras. Je sentais une certaine partie de son anatomie tendue et dure tout contre moi, simplement séparée de ma peau dénudée par le tissu de son sous-vêtements. Je décidai de ne pas bouger, car ce contact n'était pas désagréable, mais il ne m'aidait en rien à calmer le feu qui prenait dans mon bas ventre.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il embarrassé, mais tu es très... sensuelle...

Je ne dis rien pendant plusieurs secondes, essayant de digérer ce qu'il venait de m'avouer. Que son corps me le dise était une chose, mais que ces paroles sortent de sa bouche en était une autre.

- Je comprend... Moi aussi, tu sais...

Mon aveux sortit difficilement, et un rire franc nous pris tous les deux. La tension palpable dans l'air descendit d'un cran, le corps d'Edward se détendit contre moi, il m'attira plus près de lui, et m'enlaça d'une manière plus intime. Sa bouche chercha la mienne, et il m'embrassa dans une série de baisers tendres et doux, plutôt sages.

- Finalement, je pense que Charlie vraiment du soucis à se faire, haletai-je entre deux baisers.

- A quel propos, demanda-t-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma gorge alors qu'une de ses mains s'emparait doucement d'un de mes seins au dessus de mon débardeur.

- Je pense qu'il a peur que tu me pervertisses...

- C'est toi qui me pervertis...

- Moi, alors que je suis innocente comme l'agneau qui vient de naître, soupirai-je tandis que sa paume massait délicatement mon sein.

- Vraiment?

Il s'était interrompu et je sentais que toute son attention était tournée vers la réponse qui allait sortir de ma bouche.

- Vraiment. Pourquoi, ça te pose un problème, demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Non, ça serait stupide, répondit-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau tout en me serrant plus fort contre lui. Mais...

- Hum ?

- A Phœnix, tu as eu des copains et...

- Non, pas le moindre...

- Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire croire que tu n'es jamais sortie avec un garçon. Tu es trop jolie, intelligente et gentille pour que personne ne se soit jamais intéressé à toi.

- Et bien il faut croire que j'étais moche, stupide et méchante avant d'arriver ici...

Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes, se contentant de me scruter dans la pénombre en caressant mes cheveux et mon visage.

- Donc tout à l'heure... C'était...

- Mon premier baiser...

- Tu aurais dû le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un premier baiser ça doit être parfait.

- Il l'était!

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa bouche et je pouvais y deviner un sourire. Mes mains caressèrent doucement son ventre puis son torse avant d'aller se glisser dans ses cheveux. J'appronfondis le baiser, profitant qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres pour happer l'air qui commençai à nous manquer tous les deux. La tête me tournai, je voyais des étoiles derrières mes paupières, la chaleur humide entre mes cuisses recommença à me torturer de plus belle tandis que mes hanches se plaquaient un peu plus contre celle d'Edward. Le baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné quand il me repoussa gentiment mais fermement.

- Je crois que tu as eu assez de nouveauté pour aujourd'hui, il est temps de redevenir sage.

- Certes, concédai-je haletante en me laissant retomber sur le matelas.

Il se rapprocha de moi, nicha son visage contre ma poitrine et glissa un bras sur mon ventre. Mes doigts se perdirent dans ses cheveux et tandis qu'il se mettait à chantonner la berceuse que j'adorai. La fatigue repris possession de mon corps et je ne tardais pas à sombrer dans le sommeil.

**Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 13**

**Désolé pour ce retard ! Je n'ai plus d'accès à internet durant la semaine alors c'est un peu problématique pour poster. La deuxième partie du chapitre 13 sera là demain. Il faudra attendre le week-end prochain pour avoir les chapitres 14 et 15, et puis l'histoire se terminera là...**

**Merci pour votre patiente ! **


	14. Conflits : partie 2

**Chapitre 13 : Partie 2 : Conflits**

Ce fut la voix stridente de la présentatrice de la météo jaillissant hors du radio-réveil qui me tira du sommeil. Un bref regard circulaire m'appris que j'étais seule dans le lit, Edward s'était déjà levé. Je m'extirpai donc des draps avec des gestes lents avant de trouver mes béquilles appuyées près de la table de chevet.

Je filais dans la salle de bain attenante à la chambre où je m'autorisais un passage un peu plus long que d'habitude sous la douche.

Lorsque j'en sortis, je trouvai une paire de leggings noirs et une tunique en coton bleu foncé pliés sur le couvre-lit. Ces vêtements ne faisaient pas partie de ma garde-robe et étaient certainement une attention de cette victime de la mode qu'étais Alice. Je les enfilai avant d'attraper mon sac de cours et de rejoindre les Cullen à la cuisine.

Carlisle était déjà parti à l'hôpital, mais le reste de la famille était attablé devant un petit déjeuner préparé par les bons soins d'Esmé.

Je m'installai à ma place habituelle, à côté d'Edward, et m'interrogeai un instant sur la manière dont je devais le saluer. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sentis sa main caresser doucement ma cuisse dans un geste discret servant à me signifier qu'il ne m'ignorait pas, mais qu'il ne tenait pas à s'exposer devant ses frères et sœurs. Comme il avait terminé de manger, sa main resta posée sur ma jambe et j'eus assez bien de mal à avaler mon petit déjeuner sans mettre la moitié de mes œufs brouillés à côté de mon assiette.

- Cette tenue te vas à ravir, Bella, me complimenta Alice guillerette.

- Merci beaucoup, mais tu n'aurais pas dû...

- Laisse, ça me fait plaisir... En tout cas, je trouve que le bleu est une couleur qui s'accorde très bien avec ton teint. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Edward ?

Soudain, Emmett et Jasper levèrent les yeux comme un seul homme du journal installé entre eux, avides de constater l'embarras d'Edward.

- Bella serait jolie même si tu ne la confondais pas avec une poupée Barbie, mais oui, le bleu lui va très bien, répondit-il d'une manière désinvolte avant d'avaler une gorgée de jus de fruit.

Alice eut une moue boudeuse avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Rosalie.

- Tu t'es levé tôt, murmurai-je à Edward.

- J'ai travaillé ce matin...

- Piano ?

- Oui... J'ai été tenté de rester au lit, mais tu avais déjà confié tes secrets les plus intimes, ton sommeil ne pouvait plus livrer grand chose de très intéressant, chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Des... Secrets intimes, balbutiai-je confuse et rougissante.

- On parlera de ça plus tard, dit-il avec un petit regard en biais pour ses frères.

Il m'offrit un sourire tendre et sa main pressa légèrement ma cuisse. Mon regard était braqué sur ses lèvres tellement belles que les miennes brûlaient de les embrasser. Je rougis d'autant plus en repensant aux baisers que nous avions échangés la veille et à la manière éhontée dont je m'étais offerte à lui.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Esmé qui me rappelait que j'avais rendez-vous avec Carlisle dans l'après-midi pour une visite de contrôle. Alice annonça qu'elle m'y emmènerait après le cours de biologie et nous partîmes pour le lycée.

- Hey ! Tu es de retour, Arizona, s'exclama quelqu'un dès que j'eus mis un pied en dehors de la Volvo.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne assez stupide pour ne pas avoir compris que m'héler avec ce surnom, me donnait tout sauf l'envie de répondre de manière courtoise : Mike Newton.

- Hé bien, il faut croire, Mike.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ca va...

- Alors, comme ça, tu vis chez les Cullen, dit-il avec un petit coup de menton dans la direction d'Alice, Jasper et Edward qui m'attendaient patiemment à quelques mètres de la voiture.

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite...

- Hé bien...

- Tu viens, Bella, demanda la voix douce d'Edward qui s'était approché de moi, nous allons être en retard.

- Ah plus tard, Mike, dis-je en m'empressant de suivre Edward qui me débarrassa de mon sac.

- Oui, j'aimerai te parler plus tard...

- Quelle fouine, marmonna mon compagnon quand nous nous fûmes un peu éloigné.

- Je me demande bien de quoi il désire me parler, soupirai-je après avoir étouffé un ricanement.

Il me lança un regard effaré comme si je venais de proférer une énormité.

- Pourquoi tu me regarde comme si j'étais une demeurée, râlai-je.

- Peut-être parce que tu en es une, dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh, c'était vraiment charmant... Rappelle-moi de te coller ma main dans la figure quand je serai débarrassée de ces engins, répliquai-je en désignant les béquilles.

- Excuse-moi, je plaisantais... Non, mais franchement, tu n'en a pas la moindre idée ?

- Non...

Il m'attrapa par le coude et me plaça devant une affichette colorée. J'avais remarqué qu'il y en avait des dizaines plaquées sur les mûrs du bâtiment depuis que nous y avions pénétré, mais j'étais bien trop obnubilée par Edward pour m'en rendre compte.

L'affiche annonçait que le bal de fin d'année se déroulerait d'ici quelques semaines. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- On est mi mai, Bella... Le temps a continué de filer malgré ton absence !

- OK, je le conçois, mais quel rapport avec Mike ? Oh, non ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense! Il est avec Jessica !

- « Était » serait le mot juste, je pense...

Je regardai l'affichette encore une fois, la simple évocation du bal aurait suffit à me donner la nausée, mais si on ajoutait Mike et une jambe cassée à l'équation j'avais carrément envie de m'évanouir.

- Au secours, murmurai-je.

J'étais devenue livide et en une seconde Edward fut tout près de moi un bras passé autour de ma taille une main sur mon visage.

- Pas de panique, Bella, murmurait-il, mais il semblait plus affolé que moi.

Il grommela quelque chose entre ses dents dont je ne compris que les mots « trop émotive ».

- Je déteste les bals, lui expliquai-je.

- J'avais cru comprendre...

- Qu'est-ce que je vais inventer pour qu'il me laisse tranquille ?

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens et je ne sus pas trop ce qu'il y trouva, mais il répondit :

- Dis-lui que tu y vas avec moi...

- Quoi ?

- Dis-lui que tu y vas avec moi... Il te foutra la paix.

- Tu m'invites ou tu me sauves là, demandai-je embrouillée.

- Les deux, mais je ne te forcerai pas à m'accompagner...

- Je ne veux pas danser, le prévins-je.

- Très bien.

- Et je ne veux pas que ta sœur m'affuble d'une robe à fanfreluches !

- Requête acceptée.

- En fait je ne veux pas y aller, avouai-je d'un ton piteux. Je n'aime pas ça...

- Je serai ton cavalier pour une soirée pizza-télé, alors.

- Oh, Edward, je t'adore, dis-je en lui posant un baiser sur la mâchoire.

Il sembla troublé et je repris mes esprits en me rendant compte que nous étions dans un couloir bondé. Je mis un peu de distance entre nous, j'avais trop tendance à me laisser enfermer dans notre bulle lorsque nous étions ensemble.

- Avoue que le bal aurait été une activité plus romantique, soupira-t-il en prenant le chemin de la classe de littérature.

- Serais-tu une jeune adolescente en manque de mièvreries et de fadaises ?

- Hum, pas que je sache, répondit-il en s'effaçant tel un gentleman pour me laisser rentrer dans le local.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...

Je m'installai sur un banc, mal à l'aise, car je sentais tous les regards braqués sur nous. Quelques saluts fusèrent, on me demanda à plusieurs reprises si j'allais bien, je répondis que oui, ajoutant pour la forme un sourire rassurant.

- En tout cas, merci, murmurai-je à Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour le sauvetage...

- Oh, c'était avec plaisir...

- Mais au fait... Tu avais peut-être envie d'aller à ce bal... Tu n'es pas obligé de t'en priver pour moi...

- A moins que j'arrive à te persuader de m'y accompagner, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'y rendre...

Je rougis, mais le professeur entra en classe et notre attention ne se porta plus que sur lui. J'avais loupé les cours pendant bien trop longtemps que pour me permettre d'être distraite.

Après le cours de littérature Edward me confia à Angela qui, en amie bienveillante, me porta mon sac et pris soin de m'expliquer où nous en étions dans les cours. Je constatai que j'étais larguée en math et en histoire, ça n'avait rien de nouveau d'ailleurs, et compatissante elle promis de me donner ses résumés.

- Au fait, tu sors avec Edward Cullen, me demanda-t-elle juste après que je l'aie interrogée sur un certain Ben avec qui elle semblait avoir des atomes crochus.

- Tu as trop traîné avec Jessica durant mon absence, répondis-je un peu embarrassée.

- C'est toi qui a commencé avec les questions indiscrètes, se défendit-elle.

- Oui, c'est vrai...

Son regard se fit inquisiteur et je poussais un soupire lourd.

- Hum, je ne sais pas... Il n'y a rien d'officiel...

- Bella...

- D'accord. Il m'a embrassée hier... Plusieurs fois... Et on a passé la nuit ensemble, avouai-je.

Ma relation avec Edward m'emplissait tellement de joie, mais semblait tellement irréaliste que j'avais besoin de l'avouer à quelqu'un pour m'assurer de sa réalité. Et je savais qu'avec Angela mes secrets étaient bien gardé.

- Vous avez...

- Non, m'offusquai-je. On a dormit...

Je ne dû pas plus me justifier, son regard m'assura qu'elle me croyait sur parole.

- Et ce matin, continuai-je, il m'a invitée au bal...

- C'est super !

- J'ai refusé...

- Pourquoi ? Il ne te plait pas, me coupa-t-elle.

- Non, c'est le bal qui ne me plait pas, j'ai réussi à négocier une soirée pizza-télé...

- OK, tu l'as déjà embobiné...

J'haussai les épaules en rougissant, elle ne me posa pas plus de question, voyant que j'étais embarrassée. C'est ce que j'aimais avec Angela, elle pouvait avoir une conversation futile sur les garçons sans pour autant violer votre intimité. Elle comprenait toujours quand je n'avais pas envie d'en dire plus.

Mike décida d'attaquer sur le chemin de la cantine. Il demanda à me parler seul à seul, et je crus que tout le sang circulant dans mes veines m'avait quitté. Je détestais ce genre de situation et je me détestais déjà pour la peine que j'allais lui faire. Il fit sa demande et j'essayai d'objecter que je ne pouvais pas danser avec ma jambe. A mon grand désarrois, il répondit qu'il détestait danser et que me tenir compagnie ne le dérangeait pas. Je dû donc me résigner à avouer qu'Edward m'avait invitée à sortir ce soir là.

- Cullen est un crétin, pourquoi ne t'emmène-t-il pas au bal?

- Il l'a fait, mais j'ai refusé, je ne désirai pas y aller, expliquai-je, l'air sombre.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- OK. On aura d'autres occasions...

Il partit vexé et contrairement à ce que j'avais imaginé je ne m'en sentis pas si mal. Je rejoins Edward et ses frères pour le déjeuner avant de me rendre au cours de biologie.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Alice sur le parking après la biologie, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment où je lui assurai que j'arriverai à traverser la coure sans me faire estropier et comme il était déjà en retard pour le cours de gym, il accepta de me laisser me débrouiller seule.

Je n'avais fait que quelques mètres quand Tyler Crowley m'interpella. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui, mais je ne pouvais pas réellement l'éviter.

- Hum... Comment tu vas ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a posé cette question deux mille fois aujourd'hui...

- Oui, je comprend, répondit-il embarrassé.

Il ne dit rien durant plusieurs minutes.

- Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? Parce que j'ai un rendez-vous et Alice m'attend pour m'y conduire...

- Oh, je tenais simplement à m'excuser, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire l'autre jour quand je t'ai rendu visite...

- Oui, pardonne Edward, il n'est pas si impulsif d'ordinaire...

- Je le comprend, j'ai abîmé sa petite-amie, après tout, dit-il avec amertume.

Je ne savais pas trop comment je devais prendre ce commentaire.

- Bella !

- Oh non, soufflai-je.

Edward venait vers nous et il avait l'air très en colère. Il avait cet air effrayant et féroce que je ne lui avais vu quelques fois. Il fonçait droit sur Tyler.

- Tu ne pourrais pas lui foutre la paix une bonne fois pour toute, tonna-t-il en se plantant devant mon interlocuteur.

- En quoi ça te regarde, Cullen ?

- Tu as fais bien assez de dégâts comme ça, je pensais te l'avoir déjà signifié.

- Edward, calme-toi, suppliai-je d'une voix tremblante en posant la main sur son coude.

Il me repoussa doucement.

- J'ai le droit de m'excuser !

- Comme si ça allait réparer les choses ! Tu es un crétin fini, tu as failli la tuer, tu l'as brisée, tu ne pourras jamais changer ça, alors fous le camp!

Tyler serra les poings, comme près à frapper.

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite, m'écriai-je.

- Tu te prends pour qui bouffon ? T'en as pas marre de jouer les chevaliers servants ? Elle n'est pas assez grande pour s'exprimer toute seule ta copine ? Ce n'est pas ton pardon que je cherche, alors dégage !

Je connaissais Edward depuis peu de temps, mais je savais que le ton condescendant sur lequel Tyler s'était exprimé était la goutte d'eau qui allait faire déborder le vase. Comme de fait, le coup partit. Il écrasa son poing sur le nez de Tyler qui tituba une seconde hébété avant de lancer un coup qu'Edward contra en lui tordant le poignet, mais l'autre poing de Crowley cogna son arcade.

Ce fut le hurlement d'Alice qui les interrompit.

- Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

Elle était pâle et avait l'air sincèrement bouleversée, je l'étais aussi d'ailleurs, mais la colère bouillonnante que je ressentais m'avait coupé le sifflet.

Le nez de Tyler saignait abondamment, mais ils se fixaient méchamment près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre de nouveau.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, Tyler, dit Alice.

- Et je raconte quoi à l'infirmière, demanda-t-il narquois.

- Tu lui raconte ce que tu veux, Edward n'aura qu'à assumer ça, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.

Il partit, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à son adversaire.

- T'es vraiment le dernier des crétins, s'exclama-t-elle à l'intention de son frère.

- Il m'a provoqué !

- Non c'est toi qui as commencé, déclarai-je d'un ton froid.

- Bella...

- De quoi tu te mêles sincèrement, Edward ?

Il ne répondit rien.

- Je pardonne si je veux. C'était un stupide accident.

- Il en est responsable...

- Je ne peux pas le détester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'ai envie de passer à autre chose une bonne fois pour toutes et la haine ne m'y aidera pas ! J'ai envie d'évacuer ça !

- Je n'y suis pas obligé, moi...

- Tu n'as rien à pardonner toi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- OK, il a faillit te tuer, mais pardonne lui. Après tout, je n'en ai rien à foutre, tonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Nous restâmes, Alice et moi, plantées au milieu de la coure en silence, à nous regarder l'une l'autre. Elle passa un bras alentour de mes épaules pour me guider jusqu'à la voiture.

Elle soupira en s'installant au volant, tandis que j'éclatai en sanglots.

**Fin du chapitre 13**


	15. Guerre et Paix

**Chapitre 14 : Guerre et paix**

Les notes du piano d'Edward résonnaient jusque dans ma chambre, douces et mélancoliques, tristes. Sa musique m'habitait, et les accents poignants que prenait la mélodie me déchirait de l'intérieur, c'était comme une plainte, un son douloureux, mais infiniment beau.

Nous ne nous étions pas reparlé depuis l'après-midi. Alice m'avait conduite à mon rendez-vous à l'hôpital, me consolant tant bien que mal dans la voiture, tentant de sécher mes larmes dans la salle d'attente. J'avais été profondément honteuse de paraître devant le Docteur Cullen, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas me poser de questions, bien qu'il s'éclipsa durant plusieurs minutes avec Alice qui lui aura très certainement expliqué ce qui m'avait mise dans cet état.

Je suis persuadée qu'il a eu pitié de moi, car il semblait guetter une crise de larmes imminente. Après avoir examiné mes radios, il décréta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de me replâtrer et qu'une attelle suffirait à maintenir ma jambe pour quelques semaines encore. Je parierai tout ce que j'ai qu'il l'a fait pour me remonter le moral, tellement je devais avoir l'air pitoyable à essuyer des larmes silencieuses assise comme une pauvre chose sur sa table d'auscultation.

J'avouerai que dans d'autres circonstances cette amélioration de mon quotidien m'aurait fait sauter de joie, enfin dans le sens figuré évidemment, mais là je n'en avais pas le cœur, seul Edward occupait mes pensées.

Le morceau qu'il jouait devint plus mélancolique encore et se termina en une poignée de notes légères comme une caresse. Deux larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, j'aurai pu fermer la porte pour ne pas l'entendre, j'aurai pu arrêter de pleurer sur mon lit et descendre m'excuser... Je n'en trouvai pas la force.

Lorsque j'étais rentrée de l'hôpital, j'avais espéré lui parler... J'avais attendu dans le salon, guettant le bruit de la porte d'entrée, me demandant quand enfin il rentrerait.

Alice était venue mettre fin à mon calvaire en me rappelant qu'il était chez son maître de musique et qu'il allait rentrer tard, comme tous les lundis, j'avais juste oublié. Alors j'étais montée me coucher, après m'être excusée de sauter le repas auprès d'Esmé, mais je n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil. Le poids sur ma poitrine était trop lourd. Pourquoi aimer faisait si mal ?

Emmett était passé me dire bonsoir, tentant vaguement de me remonter le moral, excusant son frère d'être un crétin et promettant que tout allait s'arranger. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je n'en étais pas si sûre... Il nous avait fallut des mois pour construire un semblant de relation, et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne tenait qu'à un fil, même si de mon côté j'étais irrémédiablement amoureuse de lui. Hélas, j'étais celle qui s'était le plus livrée dans cette histoire, et malgré les sentiments que j'osais deviner derrière quelques phrases sibyllines, les mots tendres et les caresses, je ne savais pas grand chose sur ce qu'Edward éprouvait.

- Nan, mais je te promet ce type te voit dans sa soupe...

Malgré la tristesse qui me tordait l'estomac et le poids qui pesait sur mon cœur, je ricanais.

- Ça existe cette expression ?

- Moque-toi pas !

Je poussai un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de m'enterrer un peu plus sous ma couette.

- Fais pas cette tête, non plus ! Un chaton noyé me ferait moins pitié...

- T'es là pour quoi m'enfoncer ou me réconforter ?

- Ouais, t'as raison, je vais allez dormir plutôt...

- C'est ça, dégage avant que Rosalie m'arrache les yeux...

Il était tard et la maison était calme lorsqu'il était rentré. J'avais entendu ses pas feutrés monter l'escalier, s'arrêter, puis redescendre. Mon cœur avait battu la chamade durant ce laps de temps, tellement j'espérai qu'il fasse le premier pas, qu'il vienne. Il s'était installé au piano et depuis je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'écouter en cachette, allongée sur mon lit à ressasser de mauvaises pensées.

J'en venais à la colère, j'avais fais tellement d'efforts, je lui avais tendu la main de nombreuses fois, alors que tout ce qui touchait à l'amour était complètement nouveau pour moi. C'était son tour, la résolution était peut-être mauvaise, mais j'avais besoin d'une preuve d'amour. S'il ne faisait le premier pas, c'est que cette relation n'en valait pas réellement la peine.

La musique ne reprit pas et j'entendis la porte du bureau de Carlisle se refermer. Je soupirai et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Cette douleur était pire que tout, pire que celle que même la morphine avait eu dû mal à calmer dans mes plus terribles crises de douleur.

Il était tard lorsque je m'endormis, et le réveil fut difficile quand la voix stridente de la présentatrice de la météo me tira une fois de plus du sommeil. Edward m'évita durant toute la journée. Il ne prononça pas un mot sur le trajet de l'école, resta fermé lors du dîner. J'étais si gênée par son visage sombre et son mutisme que je quittai la cantine sans avoir terminé mon repas. Je pensais que l'épreuve la plus horrible venait de passer à la sortie du cours de biologie où il ne m'avait pas jeté un seul regard ni adressé une seule parole, mais je m'étais trompée. Je ne le sus, hélas, que quand Eric nous tomba sur le coin alors que nous quittions le local.

- Hey, Cullen, tu t'es fais un fameux coquard, dis-moi, s'exclama-t-il en désignant la tâche noire qui entourait l'œil d'Edward.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais sa mâchoire et ses poings se serrèrent si fort que je crus qu'il allait sortir de ses gonds une nouvelle fois. Néanmoins, il se contenta de fusiller Eric du regard et de s'éloigner en direction du parking.

- Hem... C'est pas à toi que je voulais parler, de toutes façons, marmonna Eric à son encontre avant de se tourner vers moi. Alors Bella comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, mentis-je.

- On a pas encore eu le temps de se parler depuis que tu es rentrée...

- Ouais...

- Tu vas au bal ?

- Non, répondis-je tandis qu'un pincement désagréable et douloureux se faisait ressentir dans ma poitrine.

- Ah oui, il parait que Cullen t'as invitée à sortir ce soir là...

- Je vois que je peux compter sur la discrétion de Mike, répliquai-je un peu acide.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort entre vous... Enfin entre toi et Cullen, je veux dire, constata-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air détaché.

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je tenais simplement à te dire que si tu avais finalement envie d'aller danser, je serais heureux de t'accompagner...

- Tu penses réellement que je suis capable de danser, demandai-je agacée.

- C'est à dire que...

- Écoute Eric, c'est très gentil, mais non merci...

Je le plantais là pour rejoindre la voiture où Edward m'attendait poings serrés sur le volant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, demanda-t-il sèchement.

- M'inviter au bal, murmurai-je en bouclant ma ceinture.

Son visage se ferma encore plus si c'était possible et il démarra.

- On attend pas Alice et Jasper ?

- Ils rentrent avec Rosalie.

Ce furent les deux seules phrases auxquelles j'eus droit avant qu'il me dépose à la maison qu'il quitta aussitôt avec sa sœur.

- Où va-t-il, demandai-je avec trop d'émotion dans la voix.

- A Olympic pour enregistrer les deux morceaux pour l'anniversaire d'Esmé, répondit Alice.

- Il ne devait y aller que demain après-midi...

- Il est en retenue...

- Oh, d'accord, murmurai-je tout bas alors que mon visage se décomposait.

- Fais pas cette tête, Bella, tu me fends le cœur...

Des larmes silencieuses roulèrent de nouveau sur mes joues et elle me serra contre elle avant de m'entraîner à la cuisine où elle posa un pot de glace vanille-cookies et deux cuillères sur la table. J'eus un haut le cœur et repoussai la cuillère, un tel poids pesait sur mon ventre que je n'aurai rien pu avaler.

- Ça va te remonter le moral, insista-t-elle en s'essayant à côté de moi en me tapotant l'épaule. Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, il veut simplement te protéger... Même si la manière dont il le fait est stupide et maladroite, murmura Alice.

- Ch'suis pas en sucre au cas où il l'aurait pas remarqué, pleurnichai-je.

- Je crois qu'il ne le sait pas, répondit-elle avec un demi sourire.

- Et je ne suis pas débile, non plus ! Ma jambe est peut-être brisée mais mes facultés de discernement sont restées intactes !

- Ça je pense qu'il le sait, par contre les siennes sont fameusement altérées.

- Est-ce que c'est si mal de pardonner ? Je ne veux pas rester avec ce poids, cette rancœur ! J'ai besoin de me libérer de ça pour passer à autre chose...

- Non, évidemment que ce n'est pas mal... Je trouve ça très... courageux...

- C'est quoi son problème, alors ?

- Je sais pas trop...

J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot et m'essuyai les yeux une ultime fois, décrétant que j'avais déjà trop pleuré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger, dit-elle en avalant une cuillère de glace.

- Tu le crois vraiment ? Il est tellement en colère contre moi...

- A mon avis, il est plus en colère contre lui-même. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour réfléchir, et il viendra s'excuser.

Edward ne rentra qu'après le souper et s'enferma dans le bureau de son père d'où j'entendais s'échapper les notes de sa guitare sèche. Je l'écoutai jusque tard dans la nuit, retenant mon souffle à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il reprenne, car c'était désormais le seul contact que j'avais avec lui.

Le mercredi fut semblable. Il ne m'adressa pas la parole et s'éclipsa dès la fin des cours pour prester ses heures de colle. J'avais désiré plusieurs fois, l'attraper par le bras, le prendre à part et lui demander quel était son problème ou le supplier de me pardonner (selon mon humeur de l'instant), mais la mine renfrognée qu'il affichait tuait dans l'œuf toutes mes tentatives de réconciliations.

J'accompagnai Alice chez le fleuriste où elle avait commandé une centaine de roses blanches et roses pour décorer la maison à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de sa mère.

- J'aime ta conception d'offrir sans dépenser d'argent...

- Ça ne compte pas, les fleurs font partie de la décoration, ce n'est pas un cadeau, éluda-t-elle.

- Je me sens nulle à côté de vous, que vais-je pouvoir lui offrir ? Je suis une catastrophe en travaux manuels...

- En fait, tu pourrais m'aider pour la décoration et Edward devait s'occuper de cuisiner le repas, mais il sera pris toute l'après-midi, donc si tu pouvais t'en occuper... Je sais que tu te débrouille bien dans une cuisine contrairement à nous tous...

- D'accord... Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main, je n'arriverai pas à rester debout très longtemps sans mes béquilles...

- Jasper et Emmett seront ravis de t'aider.

Quand nous rentrâmes je m'étonnai de ne pas trouver Esmé à la maison.

- Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise ! Carlisle l'a emmenée à Seattle pour la journée, il rentreront vers 19 heures...

Nous nous mîmes au travail. J'eus l'occasion de découvrir qu'Alice était une furieuse de la décoration, elle ne s'attardait pas uniquement sur les fleurs, mais s'efforçaient d'accorder la couleur des bougies, des assiettes, de la nappe et du papier des lampions avec. Au moins, cette activité eu l'avantage de me vider la tête et de me faire oublier Edward pour un moment, mais elle devint vite un calvaire quand Alice changea d'avis pour la dixième fois décidant que la nappe en lin naturel donnait mieux sur la table remettant en question le choix des bougies et par la même occasion celui des serviettes.

- Bella, on a besoin d'une experte... Jasper n'arrive pas à faire monter les blancs en neige, dit Emmett en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je savais qu'il était trop nul, j'aurai dû te prendre comme équipière plutôt que lui...

- Hey, s'indigna Jasper depuis la cuisine.

Je le suivis à la cuisine où un tabouret haut avait déjà été approché du plan de travail. Emmett me posa dessus comme si je n'avais pas été plus lourde qu'une plume.

- Pourquoi vous faîtes ça à la main ? Vous savez, les batteurs électriques donnent un meilleur résultat et ils ne mordent pas...

- On arrive pas à emboîter les batteurs dans l'appareil, expliqua Jasper dépité en montrant d'un côté les fouets et de l'autre l'appareil électrique...

Je manquai d'éclater de rire, mais me retint pour ne pas les vexer.

- Hé bien, regardez, ce que je vais vous montrer est d'une complexité sans précédent, dis-je en m'emparant de l'appareil. Le fouet avec un embout carré, s'emboîte dans l'encoche carrée et le fouet avec l'embout rond s'emboîte dans l'encoche ronde, ajoutai-je en leur démontrant.

- C'est que c'est une rigolote...

- Elle se fout de notre gueule ou je rêve, demanda Emmett.

- Vengeance, décréta Jasper avant de m'envoyer une grosse poignée de farine dans le visage tandis qu'Emmett m'écrasait un œuf sur le sommet du crâne.

- Vous le prenez comme ça ? Très bien...

Je versai le contenu du plat dans lequel Jasper avait versé les blancs d'œufs sur la tête d'Emmett qui, persuadé que je n'allais pas répliquer, ne s'était même pas écarté.

- Hééé ! Pourquoi moi plutôt que Jasper, s'indigna-t-il en essuyant l'œuf qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux.

- Parce que j'ai plus de compte à régler avec toi qu'avec lui, expliquai-je avant de lui envoyer une grosse poignée de sucre impalpable au visage.

- C'est quoi ce bordel, intervint Alice alertée par les rires de son amoureux.

- C'est eux qui ont commencé !

- Elle ment, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

- Vous êtes vraiment immatures, on sera jamais prêt à ce rythme là ! Bella, va prendre une douche, vous vous nettoyez ça !

- Vas-y également, Emmett, je vais ranger, dit gentiment Jasper.

Je montai jusqu'à la salle de bains attenante à la chambre d'Edward où je pris une longue douche pour me débarrasser de la farine et des coquilles qui collaient à mes cheveux. Lorsque j'en sortis, je remarquai qu'une robe d'été bleue à fine bretelles cintrée sous la poitrine et évasée jusqu'au genoux avait été déposée sur mon lit. Je soupirai. Alice avait vraiment décidé de faire les choses en grand. Je l'enfilai plus pour lui faire plaisir que par envie d'être coquette, mais je fut surprise du résultat, elle m'allait plutôt bien, même si elle était un peu trop décolletée à mon goût.

Quitte à avoir une jolie robe, je décidai de jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout et je pris un peu plus de temps que prévu pour maquiller légèrement mes yeux de bleu et faire un chignon avec mes cheveux. Il était six heure quand je sortis de la salle de bains et je priais pour que le menu qu'Edward avait prévu ne sois pas trop compliqué.

L'odeur délicieuse du gâteau embaumait la cuisine quand j'y pénétrai et je fus soulagée que les garçons aient réussi à le mettre au four sans encombre, vu le fumet il promettait d'être réussi...

- Hum... J'ai commencé sans toi, je ne savais pas combien de temps tu allais prendre dans la salle de bains...

Edward se tenait devant moi, il avait commencé à préparer le dîner. J'étais tellement estomaquée par cette phrase toute simple dépourvue d'animosité et ce visage avenant tellement différent de celui qu'il avait affiché ces derniers jours que je mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

- Pas de problème... Je peux t'aider, demandai-je en me hissant sur le tabouret près du plan de travail.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-il en poussant vers moi la planche sur laquelle il découpait des légumes.

Je continuai son travail silencieusement tandis qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans une armoire.

- C'est quoi le menu, demandai-je pour relancer la conversation.

- Pâtes aux scampis sauce safran.. C'est rien de super compliqué, tu auras compris que la cuisine c'est pas trop notre truc... C'est toujours Esmé qui s'en occupe.

- Ça me rassure en fait, déclarai-je en souriant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis heureuse d'apprendre qu'il y a au moins une chose dans laquelle tu n'excelles pas... Je me sentais un peu diminuée à la longue...

- Je croyais que les événements des jours derniers t'avaient poussée à revoir ton jugement sur ma perfection, dit-il d'une voix un peu froide.

Décontenancée par cette remarque, je ne sus pas réellement quoi lui répondre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il se risquerait à mettre le sujet de notre dispute sur le tapis.

- Edward, je suis...

- Non, ne t'excuse surtout pas, je te l'interdis, me coupa-t-il.

Je soupirai avant de me remettre au travail tandis qu'il faisait s'affairait de son côté.

- Je sais que j'ai des excuses à te présenter, dit-il soudain.

Je sursautai de surprise en constatant qu'il s'était approché de moi et je fis tomber quelques légumes sur le jupon de ma robe. Il s'éloigna aussitôt, avant de revenir pour passer un tablier autour de mon cou et le nouer avec des gestes délicats dans mon dos.

- Merci, murmurai-je troublée par cette proximité qui m'avait tant manquée.

- Ça serait dommage de tâcher ta robe, elle te va très bien...

- Alice, expliquai-je vaguement trop nerveuse pour faire une phrase complète.

- J'imagine, sourit-il en attrapant une mèche qui s'échappait de mon chignon. J'aime bien quand tu attaches tes cheveux...

Je levai les yeux vers lui, nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Mon cœur s'emballait bruyamment et je priai pour qu'Edward ne s'en rende pas compte. Je levai la main vers sa joue avant d'effleurer du bout des doigts l'ecchymose violette qui entourait son œil droit.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Pas tant que ça...

Il attrapa ma main et posa un léger baiser à l'intérieur de ma paume. Ce geste tout simple mais rempli de tendresse me bouleversa et j'eus un peu de mal à cacher l'émotion qui me prenait subitement.

- Ça va ?

- Oui... C'est juste que... Tu m'as manqué...

- Toi aussi, souffla-t-il.

J'allais me jeter à son cou quand une odeur de brûlé me parvint aux narines.

- Les scampis sont entrain de brûler, m'exclamai-je.

- Ah, merde, ronchonna-t-il en s'écartant de moi pour les retirer du feu.

- On reparlera de ça plus tard, soufflai-je alors qu'Emmett et Jasper entraient dans la cuisine pour terminer leur pièce montée.

- Ce soir, répondit doucement Edward avant de retourner à la préparation du repas.

La soirée fut riche en émotions, Esmé avait été profondément touchée par toutes les attentions de ses enfants, et j'avoue que j'avais eu du mal à trouver ma place au milieu d'eux. En réalité, une seule chose importait réellement à mes yeux, et j'étais un peu loin de toute l'agitation que provoquait la fête, j'avais terriblement envie de retrouver Edward et je m'en voulais un peu d'éprouver un désir si égoïste.

Il était déjà tard quand Jasper et Emmett servirent leur pièce montée certes quelque peu bancale mais plutôt réussie.

- Emmett, tu vas rendre Bella malade, le réprimanda Esmé lorsqu'il déposa une troisième part de gâteau dans mon assiette.

- Au secours, il va me faire exploser, me plaignis-je.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Bella, tu as l'air morte de fatigue, déclara Carlisle.

Pour une fois j'étais heureuse qu'on s'inquiète de mon état de fatigue et je n'allais pas me faire prier pour disparaître. Mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett, une fois de plus.

- Pas avant d'avoir terminé ton assiette, s'exclama-t-il telle une mère poule particulièrement méticuleuse.

- Mais euh ! Je veux pouvoir mettre un bikini cet été, moi !

- Porter un maillot de bain à Forks ? Tu rêves, ma vieille, s'exclama Alice en riant.

- Un peu de soutient serait le bienvenu, lui marmonnai-je.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'Emmett, et vas au lit, me défendit Esmé.

Elle me serra dans ses bras et me remercia avant de m'envoyer dans ma chambre.

- Nous sommes très heureux de t'avoir parmi nous, Bella...

- Merci, murmurai-je tandis qu'elle me serrait une fois encore contre elle.

Je jetai un regard à Edward et ses lèvres prononcèrent silencieusement les mots « j'arrive ». C'est donc le cœur battant et un peu troublée que je les quittai pour monter dans ma chambre. Je me laissai tomber toute habillée sur le lit, espérant qu'Edward me rejoindrait bientôt.

J'avais besoin d'être près de lui, s'il le fallait les explications attendraient. Ces deux derniers jours, j'avais eu l'impression de subir un supplice sans fin, profondément douloureux, comme si une partie de moi-même m'avait été arrachée, et depuis notre conversation dans la cuisine quelques heures plutôt, j'étais enfin soulagée du poids qui m'étouffait, mais pas encore tout à fait.

Les battements de mon cœur s'emballèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne dit aucun mot, et se laissa juste tomber à côté de moi sur le lit. Instinctivement, mes doigts cherchèrent les siens.

- Je devrais t'en vouloir, annonçai-je d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas le cas, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce tandis que son pouce traçait des cercles sur le dos de ma main.

- Non... Je ne comprends toujours pas ta réaction, je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu étais si en colère contre moi, ni la raison de ton subit changement d'attitude, mais je n'arrive pas en t'en vouloir parce que...

- Parce que ?

J'allais dire parce que je t'aime, mais je me ravisais au dernier moment.

- Parce que rien... Je ne sais pas pourquoi...

- Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, mais contre moi. Je me sens profondément stupide de ce que je t'ai dit, car je ne le pensais pas et je suis aussi honteux de l'attitude que j'ai eue... Sincèrement, je crois que je ne te mérite pas, tu es si douce, si compréhensive et moi je pète les plombs au premier crétin qui t'approche...

- C'est la jalousie, la vraie raison de cette histoire, demandai-je estomaquée.

- Au début, je pensais que ce n'était pas le cas. Et durant ces deux jours où j'ai tenté de me réconcilier avec moi-même, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait une partie de ça. Disons que Crowley n'est pas n'importe qu'elle crétin...

- C'était un accident, Edward...

- Un accident qui t'aurais tuée si Alice n'avait pas ce don étrange... Quelle chance y avait-il que tu reste en vie si elle ne l'avais pas vu ?

- Je ne suis pas morte. Je suis là, il faut passer à autre chose...

- C'est bien ça le problème. Toi, tu as souffert de cette histoire physiquement, et maintenant la douleur est passée ou presque et tu peux tenter de poursuivre ton chemin. Moi, je t'ai vue te vider de ton sang sur le parking avant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, je t'ai tenu la main sur le chemin de l'hôpital alors que n'étais même plus consciente et tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Edward, je...

- Non, écoute moi. Ensuite, j'ai cru que ça c'était le pire, mais que j'arriverai à l'oublier. Mais il y a eu cette visite à l'hôpital où tu étais littéralement défigurée... Tu te souviens ?

- Oui, murmurai-je en me rappelant le jour de sa visite où il n'avait pas su rentrer dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

- Tu étais là sur ton lit, et tu étais si fragile, fatiguée, brisée, ton visage était marqué par la douleur. C'était simplement atroce, tu n'étais plus la même, tes yeux ne pétillaient plus, il n'y avait que ton sourire pour me rappeler à quel point tu étais belle. Je me suis senti impuissant à ce moment là, mais ça a été encore pire quand tu n'arrivais plus à supporter la douleur. Je sais pas si tu sais ce que ça fait de pas pouvoir aider quelqu'un que tu aimes profondément. C'est là, que je me suis mis à le détester.

Il s'interrompit durant un instant. Moi, je ne pouvais penser qu'à ce qu'il venait de m'avouer.

- Quand tu pleurais, et que Carlisle n'a eu d'autre choix que de t'assommer de médicament pour te soulager, j'ai toujours su que je n'oublierai jamais ça, à quel point tu étais dévastée. J'aurai tant voulu faire quelque chose pour toi...

Il fit une nouvelle pose avant d'ajouter :

- Tu ne t'es pas vue, Bella. C'est pour ça que tu peux oublier. Moi, je me souviens de tout, trop bien. Je me rappelle de chaque image de toi durant ces derniers mois, je me souviens aussi du mal que ça m'a fait, de l'inquiétude que j'éprouvais et que j'éprouve encore à ton égard... Alors ne me demande pas de pardonner, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant.

- Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je n'étais pas la seule à souffrir, murmurai-je après un moment.

- Je ne te le reproche pas, je veux juste que tu comprennes pourquoi ça me rend fou de voir ce crétin t'approcher et pourquoi ça m'a rendu malade de constater que tu étais capable d'oublier cette histoire aussi vite. Mais je sais aussi que ça n'excuse pas mon comportement et j'espère que tu me pardonnera.

- Tu es pardonné depuis la minute où tu as recommencé à m'adresser la parole...

- Désolé pour ça aussi, mais j'étais tellement énervé contre moi et puis j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais pas me reparler...

- Je ne suis pas rancunière comme tu le vois... Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait décolérer subitement?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- Tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête m'intéresse !

- Eric et Rosalie.

- Pardon ?

- Oui ! Rosalie m'a fait remarquer que si je continuais à faire l'idiot, tu aurais tôt fait de me remplacer... Et Eric s'est empressé d'illustrer ses propos.

- Comme si on pouvait remplacer quelqu'un d'aussi formidable...

- Hum, tu as quand même été invitée au bal par le président du club d'échec, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

- Ça aurait été très glorifiant, certes, et j'aurai eu quelque chose à raconter à mes petits enfants...

- C'est clair que ce que je t'ai proposé est nettement moins prestigieux...

- Oui, mais beaucoup mieux...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je préfère passer la soirée du bal de fin d'année dans les bras du garçon qui vient de m'avouer qu'il m'aimait... C'est moins impressionnant à raconter, mais beaucoup plus agréable.

- J'ai dit ça vraiment ?

- Il y à peine quelques minutes...

- Oh, je te précède de plusieurs jours, alors...

- Comment ça, m'exclamais-je en rougissant.

- Tu me l'as avoué en t'endormant l'autre soir...

- Ce n'est pas un scoop...

- Peut-être, mais c'était néanmoins très agréable à entendre.

- Essaye une fois pour voir...

Il roula sur le côté et posa un baiser juste sous mon oreille avant de souffler :

- Je t'aime...

Je me mordit la lèvre pour ne pas soupirer de plaisir à l'attente de ces simples mots. Sa bouche se posa délicatement sur la mienne, et ses lèvres chaudes et sensuelles me firent perdre la tête une fois de plus.

- Normalement tu dois répondre « Moi aussi, je t'aime » , se moqua-t-il devant mon manque de réaction.

- Je peux pas parler si tu m'embrasses, haletai-je tandis que sa langue traçait le contour de mes lèvres.

- Très bien, j'arrête, s'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

- Hé non ! Edward...

Frustrée je roulais sur le côté pour me blottir contre son corps.

- Je t'aime aussi, déclarai-je, penaude.

- Hum...

- Embrasse-moi...

- Moui...

- Je t'aime, m'exclamai-je alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

- Tu peux mieux faire...

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Il posa sa bouche sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire avant de m'embarquer dans un très long baiser.

**Fin du chapitre 14**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et surtout merci pour votre patiente ! Dernier chapitre vendredi prochain... **


	16. Epilogue

**Chapitre 16 – Epilogue**

_**POV Edward**_

Qui aurait pu dire, il y a quelques mois à peine que Bella deviendrait le centre de mon univers ? J'en étais encore un peu hébété, comme si une nouvelle étoile était apparue dans mon système solaire et que je ne pouvais pas me défaire de son attraction, trop ébloui par la lumière qu'elle projetait dans mon quotidien. Ses gestes les plus simples et les plus anodins, la moindre de ses paroles, le plus petit de ses sourires, tout provoquait en moi un intérêt, une réaction, un creux au milieu de l'estomac ou un affolement inconsidéré de mon cœur.

Bella était nonchalamment allongée sur mon lit, un sourire tranquille étirant ses lèvres roses et pleines. Je posai un baiser sur son front et glissai ma main sous son t-shirt afin de caresser le plat de son ventre. Je m'emballais de nouveau, j'avais tellement de mal à garder le contrôle de moi-même, à ne pas la désirer trop fort et surtout à ne pas montrer que chacune de ses caresses innocentes me troublait.

La peau de son ventre était tellement douce sous mes doigts, je caressai son nombril avant de remonter pour effleurer le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Sa bouche chercha la mienne, et ses lèvres m'embrassèrent plutôt tendrement avant de devenir plus audacieuses. Ma main s'empara d'un de ses seins par-dessus le tissu pour le masser doucement dans ma paume. Un gémissement lui échappa et elle rougit ce qui éveilla en moi un sentiment de tendresse, elle était mignonne quand elle était mal à l'aise.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ce diablotin qui me servait de sœur émit un grognement comme si elle, qui s'était évertuée à jouer les entremetteuses, était mécontente de nous voir ensemble.

- J'espère que je n'interromps pas quelque chose, lâcha-t-elle avec un air vraiment pas désolé.

Bella se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, le teint rouge vif et l'air embarrassé.

- Hé bien si, justement, râlai-je.

Tant que Bella avait vécu à la maison, je m'étais montré plutôt patient avec toutes les petites indiscrétions de ma famille, car interrompre un de nos moments à deux ne signifiait que le reporter à plus tard, j'avais Bella à moi seul toutes les nuits. Mais maintenant que Charlie était revenu à Forks et que Bella avait quitté la maison, c'était différent. Je me retrouvais rarement seul avec elle, son père n'était pas très souple, il gardait toujours un œil sur nous et rechignait à laisser Bella venir à la maison. J'étais donc devenu nettement moins tolérant avec les interruptions provoquées par mes frères.

- Oh, oops ! Bella, je dois te parler !

- Vas-y…

Alice hésita et me jeta un regard en biais. Que mijotai-elle encore ?

- Bella, combien tu m'aimes, demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Un pli se forma entre les deux yeux de mon amoureuse, comme si elle cherchait l'entourloupe.

- Je n'irai pas au bal, Alice.

- Bella ! S'il te plait, gémit Alice avec son meilleur air de chien battu.

- Alice !

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir ?

Bella désigna sa jambe encore enfermée dans une attelle comme si c'était une raison suffisante pour être dispensée de bal.

- Oui, ta jambe t'empêche de danser, mais pas de nous accompagner, s'exaspéra Alice.

- J'ai prévu de passer la soirée avec Edward !

- Tu peux passer la soirée au bal avec Edward !

- Je n'ai pas de robe…

- J'en ai une pour toi, s'exclama-t-elle !

A cours d'argument, Bella me jeta un regard paniqué, je savais à quel point elle détestait l'idée de participer à ce genre de manifestation.

- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce que j'y aille ?

- Parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et que ça ne serait pas pareil sans toi ! Ca me ferait tellement plaisir, s'il te plait…

- Je ne sais pas Alice, ce genre de chose me met vraiment mal à l'aise…

- Tout ce passera bien, je te le promets ! Allez Bella, c'est le bal de promo de Rose, Jasper et Emmett… C'est un événement important, ça me ferait tellement plaisir que tu viennes, soupira-t-elle avec tristesse.

Jolie feinte, elle essayait de la faire culpabiliser.

- Il est déjà 18h30…

- Une heure est amplement suffisant, je vais faire de toi une reine de beauté, s'exclama Alice en lui attrapant la main pour l'entraîner vers sa salle de bains.

Bella gémit, mais céda, se laissant déjà entraîner. Je la retins avant que ma sœur ne la séquestre dans la salle d'eau.

- Tu es sûre que c'est ce dont tu as envie, lui demandai-je.

- Oh, non ! Ne la fais pas changer d'avis, s'emporta Alice.

- J'imagine que oui, souffla Bella.

Ses yeux criaient que non, mais elle avait vraiment envie de satisfaire Alice.

- Ok, on se retrouve en bas quand tu es prête alors…

- Ouais, fais-toi beau…

Je lui souris avant de laisser ma sœur l'enlever pour l'heure qui allait suivre.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous étions tous réunis devant la porte de la salle de bains, attendant désespérément qu'Alice délivre enfin Bella qui devait être entrain de vivre un vrai calvaire.

- Alice, libère Bella ou j'appelle la police, s'écria Emmett.

- On arrive, s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Vous n'avez pas une once de patiente !

- Ou c'est toi qui n'a pas une once de ponctualité, répliquai-je.

- Admire plutôt mon travail, espèce de rabat-joie, s'exclama-t-elle en s'effaçant pour laisser apparaître Bella.

La demi-heure de retard en valait vraiment la peine, bien que je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde. Alice avait choisi une robe dos nu en satin noir cintrée à la taille par un épais ruban qui se nouait en un gros nœud discret sur les reins de Bella. Le jupon de la robe chatouillait le genou de la jeune fille, soulignant le galbe de sa jambe valide. Ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon un peu compliqué piqués de perles noires, mais une impression de simplicité et d'élégance s'élevait de l'ensemble.

- Tu es magnifique, la complimentai-je au creux de l'oreille quand elle m'eut rejoint

Je la fis tourner sur elle-même, appréciant le nœud qui mettait en valeur sa taille et son dos graciles.

- Ce n'est pas trop dénudé, me demanda-t-elle tout bas en désignant son dos nu jusque dans le haut des reins.

- Tu es parfaite…

Emmett et Jasper émirent également des exclamations appréciatrices et elle vint cacher son visage contre mon torse, marmonnant vaguement un merci embarrassé.

- Hé ! Tu vas abîmer ton maquillage, s'exclama Alice.

- Laisse-la, répliquai-je en serrant Bella avec bonheur contre moi.

Elle me tira la langue en guise de réponse avant d'annoncer qu'il était temps de partir et de descendre au garage avec Rose, Jasper et Emmett. Je serrai Bella un peu plus contre mon torse, profitant d'être seuls pour l'embrasser une dernière fois. Mes lèvres s'emparèrent de sa bouche et ma langue eut tôt fait de s'y glisser. Elle laissa échapper un soupire quand nos baisers devinrent un peu plus osés et elle se cambra contre moi.

- Hum… On ferait mieux de redescendre…

- Pas encore, souffla-t-elle en enroulant ses bras alentour de mon cou, pressant un peu plus sa poitrine contre mon buste.

Ma salive se bloqua dans ma gorge et j'eus besoin d'éclaircir un point.

- Tu ne portes pas de soutien-gorge ?

- Euh… Non, évidemment, répondit-elle embarrassée.

Rien que l'idée me faisait perdre pieds, je la repoussai gentiment avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Soyons sages, dis-je en lui prenant la main pour l'entraîner vers le garage.

Elle ne dit rien, mais semblait troublée, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais mis fin à nos échanges. Il était impossible qu'elle n'ait pas compris, mais d'un autre côté Bella était tellement ignorante de son potentiel de séduction que ça ne m'aurait pas réellement étonné.

Je l'aidai à monter dans la voiture avant de prendre le volant. Elle ne dit rien sur le trajet et ne se plaignit même pas de la vitesse à laquelle je roulais.

- On peu encore rentrer à la maison, déclarai-je une fois que j'eus garé la voiture comme elle semblait préoccupée.

- Non, non… Allons-y, dit-elle en ouvrant sa portière.

Je la rejoins et nous traversâmes côte à côte le parking. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées, je glissai un bras alentour de ses épaules et posai un baiser dans son cou.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème, demandai-je.

- Non, aucun…

- Tu mens mal, dis-je en l'arrêtant.

Je me mis face à elle et pris son visage entre mes mains.

- Alors qui a-t-il ?

Elle hésita et je la vis clairement rougir malgré la pénombre.

- C'est…

- Respire et lance-toi !

- Tu vas te moquer !

- Bien sûr que non !

- Ok… Y a-t-il un problème avec le fait que…

- Que ?

- Que je ne porte pas de soutien-gorge ?

Elle avait murmuré cette phrase si bas que je dû tendre l'oreille pour la comprendre. Mon cœur rata un battement.

- Euh… Oui, murmurai-je maintenant mal à l'aise également.

- Ah bon ?

Sa voix s'était étranglée et je ne sus comment la rassurer.

- Bella… Ne t'inquiète pas…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

- Mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de problème…

- Tu viens de dire que si…

- C'en est un sans en être un…

- Précise…

- C'est juste que j'ai parfois du mal à garder le contrôle, et que ça ne m'aide pas, soufflai-je avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

- Oh… Vraiment ?

- Vraiment !

Elle éclata d'un rire nerveux.

- Quoi ?

- Non, c'est juste que ça me rassure…

- Je ne te suis plus…

- Moi aussi… J'ai envie de toi…

Je souris avant de l'embrasser, elle se blottit dans mes bras et je pris garde de ne pas la serrer trop fort.

- Si on allait danser ?

- Tu es sûr d'en avoir envie, demanda-t-elle en glissant ses bras alentour de mon cou et se pressant un peu plus contre moi.

- Bella, tu n'es pas sérieuse là, dis-je en reprenant ses mains qui se baladaient dans ma nuque.

- Rabat-joie…

- On verra ça plus tard, la soirée n'est pas finie…

Elle sourit et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur du gymnase décoré de guirlandes lumineuses et de papier crépon.

- Souris pour la photo, ordonnai-je en l'attrapant par les hanches pour la rapprocher de moi.

Un sourire figé étira ses lèvres et elle s'empressa de retrouver Alice et les autres dans la foule dès que le photographe eut terminé comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui demande de prendre la pose une seconde fois.

- Edward ta première danse est pour moi, désolée Bella…

- Vas-y je te laisse mon tour avec plaisir, répondit-elle à Alice.

- Ai-je le choix ?

- Nan, j'pense pas et puis tu me dois bien ça !

Elle attrapa ma main et je l'entraînais sur la piste de danse.

- Tu es heureux, demanda-t-elle lorsque nous nous sommes mis à danser.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant de quoi elle parlait quand je vis son regard se poser sur Bella qui s'était laissée convaincre de danser par Jasper.

- Oui, je suis heureux, répondis-je comprenant à quoi elle faisait allusion. Bella est fantastique.

- Tu peux me remercier, dit-elle avec un air suffisant, je vous ai donné un bon coup de main…

- Certes, tes talents d'entremetteuse nous ont peut-être aidé…

Son sourire s'effaça.

- Je plaisante, merci, souris-je avant de la faire tourner sur elle-même.

Je la rapprochai de moi avant de continuer :

- Que ferai-je sans toi ?

- Je me le demande encore, rit-elle.

Je reposai mes yeux sur Bella qui dansait maladroitement avec Jasper.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper est un gentleman…

- Je ne suis pas jaloux de Jasper, répondis-je. Et c'est clair qu'il est un gentleman, sinon comment supporterait-il cette petite chose agaçante que tu es ?

- Agaçante mais indispensable !

- Evidemment !

- Dis donc, Bella et toi avez des projets pour ce soir?

Je ne répondis rien, cherchant une fois de plus à quoi elle faisait allusion quand elle m'envoya un sourire et un clin d'œil qui me mirent sur la piste.

- Tu ne peux pas garder ce genre de chose pour toi ?

- Ca me priverait de ton air embarrassé !

Je serrai les mâchoires, un peu vexé par son manque de tact. La musique devint plus douce, Hey There Delilah retentit dans la salle.

- Vas rejoindre ta chérie, je crois que Jasper est un mauvais pédagogue pour ce qui est de la danse, dit-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux m'agacer quand tu veux, grognai-je en la libérant de mon étreinte.

- Oui, mais n'oublie pas… Je suis indispensable…

Elle s'éloigna de sa démarche dansante et je m'empressai d'aller arracher Bella aux bras de Jasper.

- Je ne suis définitivement pas douée, soupira-t-elle.

- Non, tout est dans le cavalier, dis-je en l'enlaçant.

- Insinuerai-tu que Jasper est mauvais danseur ?

- Je n'insinue rien du tout, répondis-je en la soulevant pour glisser mes pieds sous les siens.

Elle rit et nous commençâmes à danser doucement.

- Ca ne te plait pas de danser avec moi ?

- Si beaucoup… Ca ne demande pas tellement d'efforts de se laisser mener par toi en fait…

- Quand je te dis que tout est dans le cavalier…

- Ou dans la technique, rit-elle en regardant nos pieds.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et nous dansâmes durant un moment, indifférent à la musique, aux autres danseurs, au temps qui passait. Rien d'autres que nous deux n'avait d'importance à cet instant.

Soudain le rire de Bella me tira de mes pensées.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je regardai juste les autres filles…

- Et ?

- Rien, certaines me regardent comme si…

- Hum ?

- J'ai l'impression qu'à leurs yeux j'ai gagné la super cagnotte du loto…

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu es la super cagnotte, évidemment, expliqua-t-elle voyant que je ne la comprenais pas.

Je souris.

- J'ai un peu cette impression aussi…

Elle me jeta un regard interrogatif.

- Mike et Eric sont très déçus d'avoir perdu la super cagnotte vu les regards noirs qu'ils me jettent.

- Pauvres garçons…

- Tu n'es pas très compatissante…

- Seul toi compte, dit-elle haussant les épaules.

C'était certainement une de ces choses banales que des centaines de milliers d'amoureux se disent, mais dans la bouche de Bella cela n'avait rien de commun. C'était simplement vrai, criant de vérité, déchirant de sincérité et ses grands yeux marron plongés dans les miens le certifiaient.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et je posai mon front contre le sien.

- Je suis fou de toi, soufflai-je.

Ca aussi, c'était simplement vrai, les battements frénétiques de mon cœur étaient là pour le prouver à quiconque en doutait.

**FIN**

**Voilà, j'ai dû entièrement réécrire ce chapitre à cause d'un bug informatique, ce qui explique le retard.**

**Je voudrai vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, tout le soutien et tous les conseils que vous m'avez apportés, c'était vraiment génial d'être lue par autant de lecteurs aussi encourageants.**

**Le premier chapitre de la suite de cette histoire n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, bien qu'il était écrit (toujours ce bug). Si vous voulez être tenu au courant de la parution et que vous ne m'avez pas dans vos alertes, vous pouvez consulter mon blog (en homepage) sur lequel je vous tiendrai au courant de l'avancement de cette fic.**

**Merci encore à tous ! **


End file.
